Let's Play The Game
by Hitomi shoyou
Summary: Saat tirai game mulai terbuka. Awal pertemuan para pemain menjadi tokoh dalam setiap permainan yang akan terus berlangsung sampai akhir
1. Pertemuan

**Let's Play The Game  
**Story by. Hitomi Shoyou

**Naruto  
**Masashi Kishimoto

Terinspirasi dari komik **Game Rush **karya **Mizuho Kusanagi**

**Warning : TYPO, OOC, YAOI, dan juga di sini nanti ada Anko. Disini dia berperan sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga Hyuuga dengan umur sekitar 40 tahun XD**

* * *

"Aku pulang…" Kyuubi membuka pintu dengan malas.

**DUAR DUAR DUAR**

Kyuubi terkejut sampai jatuh terduduk.

"Selamat!" seru Kushina dengan senyum lebarnya sambil memegang sebuah pistol mainan yang jika di tarik pelatuknya maka akan mengeluarkan kertas-kertas warna-warna kecil dan suaranya juga seperti ledakan kecil. Minato nyengir sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Kyuubi masih mengerjapkan matanya, satu kali…dua kali…

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya dengan wajah kesal.

Minato langsung merangkul bahu Kyuubi yang sudah bangun dari posisinya.

"Kau hebat! Mendapat klien seorang kaya raya. Shi shi shi," kata Minato.

'Kukira ada apa,' batin Kyuubi sweatdrop.  
"Lalu untuk apa kalian kesini?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Tentu saja mengunjungi anak-anak tercinta kami~ bukan begitu Minato," kata Kushina.

Minato hanya mengangguk lalu kembali beralih kearah Kyuubi, "Jadi seberapa banyak yang kau dapatkan dari klienmu?"

**TWITCH**

"Kalian ini berisik sekali. Pulang sana," Kyuubi mendorong Minato dan Kushina keluar.

"Ta..Tapi Kyuu-chan kami kan_"

**BLAM**

Kyuubi langsung menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Haahhh… Merepotkan," Kyuubi berjalan menuju lemari pendingin yang tidak jauh dari sana.

Kyuubi Namikaze, seorang bodyguard di kantor bodyguard Namikaze Bodyguard atau biasa dikenal oleh kebanyakan orang dengan nama NBG. Perusahaan swasta yang berjalan dalam bidang perlindungan atau bodyguard. Yang sudah berdiri sejak lama dan sekarang yang menjabat sebagai direktur utama adalah Sasori Namikaze. Anak tertua dari keluarga Namikaze. NBG melindungi domba kecil yang gemetar dari incaran serigala, itu motto yang dibuat oleh Minato. Tapi perusahaan ini tidak sebesar kantor bodyguard lainnya, perusahaan ini baru di kembangkan kembali sejak setahun lalu. Sasori belum mendapatkan karyawan lain karena ia tetap berpegang teguh pada prinsipnya, "karyawan baru harus kuat sesuai ketentuan yang aku tentukan!". Jadilah hanya ada 3 orang yang menjalankan kantor bodyguard swasta ini, Sasori selaku Direktur, Kyuubi sebagai karyawan utama yakni sebagai bodyguard dan juga mascot perusahaan, dan satu lagi orang yang menjadi Sekretaris Sasori yakni Haruno Sakura.

Kemarin NBG mendapat permintaan dari seorang wanita muda yang merasa sedang di ikuti seseorang. Ia menduga itu salah satu orang suruhan salah satu pesaing bisnisnya, karena wanita itu seorang pemilik salah satu perusahaan besar di kota Konoha. Dengan cepat Sasori menyanggupi permintaan itu dengan senang hati dan menyuruh Kyuubi untuk menyelesaikan permintaan klien itu.

**SNIFF SNIFF**

Kyuubi mengendus aroma yang enak.

'Kebetulan sekali aku lapar,' batin Kyuubi bangkit dari kursinya dan meletakkan kaleng softdrink yang telah kosong di meja kerjanya. Dia sudah membayangkan berbagai makanan lezat buatan Sakura di atas meja.

"Sakura-chan~ kau masak apa?" kata Kyuubi melangkah dengan gembira kearah dapur yang ada di kantor itu.

Sakura menoleh kebelakang masih memegang piring, "Kyuubi, cepat duduk. Aku masak daging steak dengan saus apel dan juga gyoza lho," kata Sakura.

"Oke!" Kyuubi mau duduk di meja tradisional jepang. Kyuubi duduk bersebrangan dengan Sasori yang masih asyik makan.

"Hoh? Hay Khyuu," kata Sasori menyapa Kyuubi dengan mulut penuh makanan dan tersenyum lebar.

'Ck ck ck, coba lihat betapa bodohnya dia ini. Etika pun di bawah rata-rata,' batin Kyuubi.  
"Kenapa dengan wajah ceriamu itu?" kata Kyuubi.

"Tentu saja karena menghirup hasil jerih payahmu adikku sayang," kata Sasori nyengir.

'Ayah dan anak tidak ada bedanya…' batin Kyuubi sweatdrop.

Sakura meletakkan masakan lainnya di meja, baru saja Kyuubi akan mengambilnya Sasori langsung menyambarnya.

"Hey!" protes Kyuubi.

"Apa?" kata Sasori dengan polosnya.

"Itu bagianku!" Kyuubi merebut piring isi daging itu dari tangan Sasori.

"Siapa bilang? Aku ini kakakmu jadi ini bagianku, kau makan saja yang lain," Sasori merebut piring itu lagi.

"Apa hubungannya bodoh! Cepat kembalikan bagianku Sasori!" Kyuubi menarik piring itu tapi ditahan oleh Sasori.

"Tentu saja ada!"

Terus terjadi aksi tarik-tarikan memperebutkan makanan itu. Sakura yang melihat ini hanya menghela nafas, baginya hal itu salah satu tontonan yang biasa ia lihat. Jika sudah seperti ini biasanya ia akan mengambil alih untuk menengahi.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian terus memperebutkan makanan itu Namikaze brother?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum super manis tapi bukan berarti senyuman itu benar-benar manis karena bagi Sasori dan Kyuubi yang sudah lama mengenal Sakura, senyuman itu berarti kau harus tunduk padanya atau hidupmu akan berakhir.

"Ka..Kami akan membagi bersama-sama. Benar..kan Kyuu," kata Sasori terbata-bata.

"I..Iya," jawab Kyuubi.

"Baguslah," Sakura tersenyum kembali.

Cepat-cepat Sasori membagi daging itu dengan adiknya dan mereka langsung makan dengan cepat dan tenang.

Sasori, Kyuubi, dan Sakura biasa tinggal dalam kantor itu. Karena kantor sedikit di desain saat renovasi setahun yang lalu, agar bisa menjadi tempat tinggal juga. Setengah bangunan di desain untuk kantor dan setengah dari bangunan itu di desain untuk rumah tinggal. Ide itu dari Kyuubi yang sebenarnya tidak mau repot-repot mondar-mandir dari rumah ke kantornya.

.

.

.

~Let's Play The Game~

Kyuubi memakai sepatunya dan berdiri. Dan mulai berjalan melewati lorong yang menjadi penghubung antara rumah tinggalnya dengan kantornya. Saat memasuki kantor ia sudah melihat Sasori yang membaca koran pagi di meja kerjanya, dan Sakura yang menuangkan kopi untuk Sasori.

Sasori melirik gerak-gerik Kyuubi yang mengambil kacamata dari laci meja kerja milik Kyuubi sendiri.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasori sambil kembali membaca koran yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kuliah_"

"APA?!" seru Sasori meletakkan korannya di meja juga dengan tiba-tiba, cukup membuat kedua orang lainnya di ruangan itu terkejut.

"Hari ini kan tidak ada tugas jadi aku mau pergi kuliah, sudah lama aku tidak kuliah," jawab Kyuubi mengambil apel dari lemari pendingin.

"Tidak bisa! Kau adalah mascot NBG, kau juga satu-satunya karyawan yang kami andalkan," kata Sasori.  
"Dalam keadaan genting nanti akan sulit, untuk itu karyawan harus selalu siap dalam kantor,"

'Itu karena memang hanya aku karyawan yang ada di kantor ini,' Kyuubi sweatdrop.  
"Kenapa tidak adakan saja perekrutan karyawan baru," kata Kyuubi.

Jari telunjuk Sasori bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, "Ck ck ck, tidak semudah itu merekrut karyawan yang sehebat dirimu Kyuu," kata Sasori.

"Kalau seperti itu sih sampai tua juga aku akan terus menjadi karyawan satu-satunya di tempat ini," Kyuubi keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Dia itu kadang-kadang percaya dirinya tinggi banget ya," kata Sasori dengan polosnya.

"?" (Sakura)

…

Kyuubi berjalan menuju tangga, "Dasar kakak macam apa itu? egois sekali,"

**GREB**

Kyuubi memegang besi pembatas di lorong itu.

**WHUS HUP**

Kyuubi melompat dan berhasil mendarat di permukaan jalan dengan mulus. Bisa kita bayangkan, Kyuubi melompat dari lantai 3! Benar-benar keahlian seorang bodyguard.

**PLOK PLOK PLOK**

Kyuubi menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Hebat!" ucap seorang pria seumuran dengan Kyuubi dengan wajah berseri-seri.

'Ada orang ya…' kata Kyuubi dalam hati masih dengan ekspresi cuek.

Dilihat dari sisi manapun pemuda itu bisa diperkirakan seumuran dengan Kyuubi. Mungkin ada yang mengiranya juga dia adalah pemuda tua karena garis bekas luka yang melintang ke bawah menyerupai keriput di dekat hidungnya. Tapi bisa diperkirakan dia masih muda. Badannya lebih tinggi dari Kyuubi sekitar 10 centi dan rambut hitam panjang yang di ikat belakang leher.

Kyuubi menghiraukan perkataan orang asing itu dan kembali berjalan.

"Hey kenapa pergi begitu saja?" tanya pemuda mulai mengikuti Kyuubi dari belakang.

"Jangan mengikutiku!" Kyuubi berbalik melihat pemuda itu dengan gusar.

"Kulihat kau melompat dari kantor Namikaze Bodyguard, apa kau salah satu karyawan disana? Wah hebat sekali! Semuda ini sudah menjadi bodyguard," pemuda itu terus berkata dengan wajah senang.

'Ck, keriput bodoh,' Kyuubi kembali berbalik dan berjalan.

"Aku juga kuat lho, sebenarnya aku juga ingin menjadi bodyguard. Apa kantor itu membutuhkan karyawan baru?" kata pemuda itu masih mengikuti Kyuubi, kali ini berjalan menyamakan langkah Kyuubi dari samping.

"Tidak," jawab Kyuubi singkat.  
'Sebenarnya memang membutuhkan karyawan baru, tapi orang yang bodoh seperti ini aku tidak yakin dia bisa cocok dengan penilaian Sasori,' batin Kyuubi.

"Hee? Ayolah, kumohon… Aku bisa di andalkan, percayalah padaku," bujuk pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak berminat," jawab Kyuubi lagi.

"Kalau mau kau bisa mengetesku dulu kok,"

Kyuubi kembali menghadap pemuda itu, "Sudah kubilang aku tidak berminat…"  
Kyuubi melihat seorang gadis dari sisi bahu pemuda itu, gadis itu sedang memandang jalan raya di bawahnya dari jembatan penyebrangan dengan tatapan kosong. Gadis itu mulai berusaha menaiki pembatas penyebrangan.

Mata Kyuubi sedikit melebar, "Gawat!"  
Dia langsung berlari kearah jembatan itu dan menaiki tangganya dengan cepat.

Sesampainya di atas Kyuubi melihat gadis itu sudah berdiri di atas pembatas jembatan. Gadis itu mencondongkan tubuhnya siap untuk melompat.

"Bodoh!" Kyuubi segera berlari ke tempat gadis itu.

**WHUS GREB**

Tepat saat gadis itu melompat, Kyuubi berhasil menangkap tubuh gadis itu.

**BRUUM BRUUM**

Dibawah sana Kyuubi dapat melihat lalu lalang mobil maupun motor. Posisinya saat ini adalah menahan tubuh gadis itu dengan memeluknya dengan tangan kanannya dan ia sendiri menahan tubuhnya dan tubuh gadis itu hanya dengan tangan kirinya pada sisi luar jembatan.

'Bagaimana caranya keatas…' Kyuubi sweatdrop.

"Aku akan segera tarik keatas!"

Kyuubi mendongakkan kepalanya, 'orang tadi,' batin Kyuubi.

Pemuda itu menarik tangan kiri Kyuubi yang tadinya berpegangan dengan sisi jembatan.

'Tenaganya benar-benar kuat… Bahkan bisa menahan dan menarik 2 orang sekaligus,' batin Kyuubi.

"Haaahhh…" pemuda itu terduduk.  
"Gerakanmu cepat juga menyelamatkan nona ini," kata pemuda itu memeluk gadis yang melompat itu. Gadis itu pingsan.  
"Jadi apa sekarang sudah bisa mengajakku bergabung dalam NBG?"

"Segitu saja sih kecil," kata Kyuubi cuek.

"Pelit!" pemuda itu memasang wajah cemberut.

~Let's Play The Game~

Taman Konoha sore itu cukup ramai di datangi oleh orang-orang untuk sekedar jalan-jalan. Daun-daun sedikit berguguran, karena musim gugur sedang berlangsung.

Di salah satu bangku taman yang panjang terbaring gadis muda yang pagi tadi Kyuubi selamatkan, sekaligus mengagalkan acara kuliahnya karena mau tidak mau Kyuubi menunggu gadis itu sadar. Tidak jauh dari sana Kyuubi duduk di pinggir kolam ikan sambil memakan apelnya. Sedangkan pemuda asing yang ia temui pagi ini juga ada disana sedang bermain-main mencoba menangkap ikan.

'Dasar kekanak-kanakan,' batin Kyuubi.

"Ukh.." gadis muda itu mulai tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Eh? Sudah sadar ya?" kata pemuda itu langsung menghampiri gadis itu, begitu juga Kyuubi.

"Lho? Aku ada dimana?" tanya gadis itu.

"Di taman Konoha," kata pemuda itu.

"Tolong kau minggir sebentar," kata Kyuubi datar pada pemuda itu dari belakang. Lalu Kyuubi mendekati gadis itu dan menatapnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH! MEMANGNYA DENGAN BUNUH DIRI BISA MENYELESAIKAN SEMUA MASALAHMU! MEMANG BENAR DENGAN BEGITU SEMUANYA SELESAI, TAPI HANYA UNTUKMU! KAU TIDAK BERPIKIR BAGAIMANA YANG MELIHATMU MELOMPAT TADI?! JANTUNGNYA MENJADI MENCIUT!" teriak Kyuubi dengan kencang. Sampai membuat para pengunjung taman otomatis melihat sumber suara ribut itu.

**SIINNNGGG~~**

Mereka hanya diam, Kyuubi masih mengatur nafasnya karena teriak-teriak tadi.

"Eh? Bunuh diri?" kata gadis itu dengan polosnya.

Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Ng? Tidak ingat?"

"Tidak," kata gadis itu.

**GUBRAK**

Kyuubi dan pemuda itu jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Buru-buru Kyuubi bangkit dan menatap gadis itu lagi.

"Kau benar tidak ingat? Tadi di jembatan kau melompat, lalu aku menangkapmu,"

"Aku juga menyelamatkanmu lho," sambar pemuda itu.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan.

Kyuubi memegang dagunya seperti sedang berpikir, "Rasanya tidak mungkin kalau tidur sambil berjalan jelas-jelas matanya tadi terbuka. Apa hipnotis? Tapi apa motifnya?" gumam Kyuubi.

"Hari ini aku berencana akan ke kantor Namikaze Bodyguard untuk meminta bantuan," kata gadis itu.

"Mau menyewa bodyguard ya?" kata pemuda itu.

'Menyewa…bodyguard?' telinga Kyuubi bergerak-gerak mendengarnya.  
"Ehem," Kyuubi berdeham dan melepas kacamatanya dan sedikit menyibakkan rambutnya yang ke orange kemerahan.  
"Maaf atas kelancangan saya tadi, perkenalkan saya Kyuubi Namikaze." Kyuubi tersenyum lembut.

"Bodyguard andalan NBG siap menjaga anda tuan putri," Kyuubi membungkuk mengulurkan tangannya seperti seorang pria bangsawan yang akan mengajak dansa seorang Lady.

Gadis itu terpesona dengan sikap Kyuubi dan mengulurkan tangannya dan berdiri. Sedangkan pemuda itu sweatdrop melihatnya.

'Apa-apaan sikapnya yang berubah drastis itu,' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Ini kartu nama saya tuan putri," kata Kyuubi dengan bicara yang sangat formal dan terlihat bijak, senyumnya juga masih terpampang di wajah tampannya. Kyuubi mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan kartu namanya.

**SET**

Belum juga gadis itu mengambil kartu nama itu, pemuda asing itu mengambilnya dan membacanya.

"Kyuubi Namikaze, bodyguard NBG usia 19 tahun, wah benar masih muda! Hebat juga masih muda menjadi bodyguard!" kata pemuda itu.

"Hey! Berikan kartu itu!" Kyuubi merebut kartu itu dan memberikannya pada gadis di depannya.  
"Maaf atas sikap tidak sopan keriput bodoh ini tuan putri_"

"Keriput bodoh?!"

"Diam!" teriak Kyuubi lalu kembali beralih ke gadis di depannya.  
"Jadi apa yang membuat anda ingin menyewa bodyguard dari kantor kami tuan putri?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Emm… tidak keberatan kan jika aku menceritakannya di rumahku saja? Rumahku tidak jauh dari taman ini," kata gadis itu.

"Tentu saja tidak masalah tuan putri. Mari saya bimbing anda berjalan," kata Kyuubi merangkul bahu gadis itu.

Gadis itu agak gugup juga di perlakukan terhormat seperti itu.

**TWITCH TWITCH**

Kyuubi melirik kebelakang, "Kenapa kau masih mengikutiku juga keriput bodoh!" geram Kyuubi.

"Lho? Aku juga ingin membantu nona ini, sayang sekali menolong hanya setengah-setengah," pemuda itu nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Terserah kau sajalah," kata Kyuubi gusar.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah gadis muda itu.

**JRENG JENG**

Rumah zaman kekaisaran yang cukup besar dan tentunya luas. Jika di lihat dari luar sana corak seninya masih terawat, bisa diperkirakan akan sangat mahal jika rumah ini dijual.

Kyuubi tersenyum senang melihat rumah itu, 'Ternyata benar dari keluarga kaya. Sasori pasti senang. Xi xi xi,' batin Kyuubi sambil tertawa kecil, mulai terkontaminasi sifat Sasori dan ayahnya. Gadis itu melihat Kyuubi dengan heran.

"Tidak perlu khawatir nona, dia ini sebenarnya pikirannya masih lurus mungkin akibat sedikit kesalahan sekrup kewarasannya longgar," kata pemuda itu.

**JDUAK**

Kyuubi menjitak keras pemuda itu, "Kau mau bilang aku ini tidak waras?!"

Gadis yang melihat pertengkaran kecil itu hanya tertawa kecil. Kyuubi kembali mendekat kearah gadis itu.

"Mari saya bimbing anda masuk tuan putri," Kyuubi kembali merangkul gadis itu.

'Perubahan sikapnya cepat sekali,' pemuda itu sweatdrop.

"Aku pulang…" ucap gadis itu saat memasuki rumahnya.

"Selamat datang Hinata-san," kata seorang wanita paruh baya menyambut gadis itu.  
"Anda sudah pulang?" kata wanita itu.

"Iya bi," kata Hinata, nama gadis itu.

"Mereka siapa?" tanya wanita itu melihat Kyuubi dan pemuda asing itu.

"Perkenalkan saya Kyuubi, pacar Hinata-san," kata Kyuubi seenak jidat ngaku pacarnya Hinata.

"Bu..Bukan bi..! Mereka teman-temanku," kata Hinata melambaikan kedua tangannya ke bibinya.

"Kerusakan otakmu parah sekali tuh," kata pemuda itu pada Kyuubi.

"Diam kau keriput bodoh!" kata Kyuubi dengan suara kecil. Mereka kembali bertengkar kecil tapi tidak dengan suara yang cukup keras, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih bercakap-cakap dengan bibinya.

"Hari ini tidak terjadi apa-apa padamu?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu.

"?" Kyuubi menoleh kearah bibi itu dan Hinata.

"Ti..Tidak bi,"

"Baguslah. Bisa sia-sia pemberian kakakku jika terjadi apa-apa padamu. Baiklah bibi tinggal dulu, ada pekerjaan yang harus bibi selesaikan," wanita paruh baya itu pergi.

Hinata melihat Kyuubi dan pemuda asing itu, "Ayo ikut aku. Kita bicarakan semuanya di kamarku saja," Hinata menunjukkan jalan menuju kamarnya.

Jadi secara tidak langsung mulai hari ini Kyuubi bertugas menjadi bodyguard Hinata, sedangkan pemuda asing itu tidak masuk dalam hitungan karena dia bukan karyawan NBG.

Hinata dan 2 orang pemuda itu sampai di sebuah kamar yang terbilang luas dan rapi juga bersih. Bisa di pastikan ruangan itu rutin di bersihkan. Tidak terlalu banyak barang dalam kamar itu. Hanya tempat tidur, beberapa meja, lemari, dan beberapa hiasan seperti boneka dan lainnya yang ada di sana.

"Silahkan duduk," Hinata mempersilahkan duduk 2 orang itu di sebuah sofa panjang yang memang ada di kamarnya.

"Pengurus rumah ini akan mengantarkan minum untuk kita nanti," kata Hinata juga mulai duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Hmm… Jadi, tuan putri, Eee.. soal yang ingin kau ceritakan…" Kyuubi bingung harus mengawalinya darimana. Biasanya yang berbicara dengan klien adalah kakaknya atau Sakura, ia hanya menjalankan tugas saja.

"Sebelumnya aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Hinata Hyuuga,"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku. Aku sangat takut dan cemas, untuk itu aku ingin meminta bantuan pada NBG," kata Hinata.

"Jadi anda ingin saya mengungkap siapa orang itu juga?" kata Kyuubi tepat sasaran. Memangnya apa lagi motif klien meminta bantuan bodyguard dari para penguntit selain mengungkap sang penguntit dan menghentikan aksi penguntit itu.

"Benar," kata Hinata.

Kyuubi mengingat percakapan Hinata dengan bibinya tadi, "Oh ya Hyuuga-san maaf lancang tapi apa maksud pertanyaan bibi anda tadi saat dia menanyakan kejadian hari ini pada anda?" tanya Kyuubi.

Hinata menunduk, ekspresinya juga berubah sedikit terlihat sedih, "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu."

"Lalu yang di maksud "pemberian" itu apa?" tanya Kyuubi lagi.

"Oh itu, maksudnya pemberian itu harta warisan yang ayahku berikan padaku dan kakakku. Aku sendiri juga tidak menyangka ayah memberikannya pada kami bukan pada bibi, padahal kami ini hanya anak angkatnya. Dan aku merasa bersalah juga takut pada ekspresi bibi yang seperti tidak terima atas pernyataan surat wasiat waktu itu. Dia terlihat sangat…marah," kata Hinata.

'Hoo…perebutan harta waris ya?' batin Kyuubi.

**KLONTANG KLONTANG**

Kyuubi dan Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara. Dahi Kyuubi berkedut menahan emosinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan keriput bodoh,"

Pemuda itu memegang sebungkus keripik, "Tadi ada cemilan enak di supermarket jadi aku beli," pemuda itu nyengir tanpa dosa dan mengulurkan softdrink pada Hinata.

"Ini, saat suasana buruk memang seharusnya berkumpul dengan teman-teman. Kau beruntung kami ada di sini, Hinata-chan. Bodyguard juga tidak hanya melindungi," pemuda itu tersenyum.

Hinata juga tersenyum dan menerima softdrink itu. Kyuubi terdiam sejenak sampai sebuah softdrink di ulurkan oleh pemuda asing itu. Kyuubi mengambilnya dan mulai meminumnya dan sedikit melirik pemuda itu yang sedang bercanda dengan Hinata.

'Soal melindungi aku memang bisa tapi jika sudah berurusan dengan mental aku sulit menanganinya,' batin Kyuubi mengelap sedikit air yang ada di sudut bibirnya.

Waktu terus berjalan dan malam sudah tiba.

"Demi keselamatan anda saya akan selalu menjaga di dekat anda tuan putri," kata Kyuubi.

"Maksudmu kita juga akan menginap di sini?" tanya pemuda asing itu.

"Iya. Lagipula hanya aku bukan 'kita'," kata Kyuubi cuek.

"A..Apa tidak merepotkan?" kata Hinata.

Kyuubi tersenyum ramah, "Tidak. Aku sudah biasa menjalankan tugas dengan semaksimal mungkin demi klien kami. Silahkan anda tidur dengan tenang aku akan terus menjaga anda," kata Kyuubi.

"Baiklah, maaf merepotkan," Hinata beranjak ke ranjangnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Kyuubi kembali duduk di sofa dan melonggarkan dasinya yang sedari tadi bertengger di kerah kemeja biru dongkernya. Lalu melirik sebal ke arah pemuda asing itu.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih?! Mengikutiku terus sudah seperti penguntit saja,"

Pemuda itu tertawa pelan, "Mana ada penguntit dengan terang-terangan sepertiku. Aku kan sudah bilang ingin menjadi bodyguard. Coba jika hari ini kau tidak bertemu denganku mungkin sekarang kau sudah gepeng terlindas mobil bersama Hinata-chan lho~"

'Ukh..ini yang aku benci dari sebuah hutang budi,' batin Kyuubi.  
'Tapi kekuatannya sepertinya tidak bisa diremehkan. Wajahnya juga lumayan pasti menambah sumber uang perusahaan. Jika Sasori tidak setuju tinggal tendang saja keriput bodoh ini,' Kyuubi sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Halooo… Kyuu-chan.. Kenapa kau diam saja?" kata pemuda itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuubi.

**BUAGH**

Kyuubi menonjok perut pemuda asing itu, "Jangan memberi embel-embel namaku yang aneh-aneh keriput bodoh!"

"Ssttt…" pemuda itu menunjuk Hinata yang sudah terlelap. Kyuubi diam dan mendengus kesal.

"Pertama siapa namamu?" tanya Kyuubi tiba-tiba.

"Itachi Uchiha," jawab pemuda itu.

"Apa alasanmu ingin menjadi bodyguard?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Apa ini sesi interview?" kata Itachi dengan polosnya.

"Aku hanya bertanya biasa," kata Kyuubi menahan emosinya.

"Baiklah..Baiklah.. Kau ini cepat marah sekali Kyuu-chan," kata Itachi yang mendapat deathglare dari Kyuubi.

"Alasan ya? Bisa dikatakan karena dorongan perasaan. Dulu…orang tuaku terbunuh…didepan mataku sendiri…"

**DEG**

Kyuubi diam dan kembali melanjutkan mendengarkan cerita Itachi sambil melihat kebawah.

"Saat itu aku hanya bisa melihat dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa…"

"Cukup…" kata Kyuubi pelan dan nada suaranya agak serak.

"Aku terlihat lemah… Detik itu aku merasa membenci diriku yang lemah…Untuk itu aku ingin menjadi kuat_"

"Sudah cukup!" seru Kyuubi menoleh Itachi.

"?, ada apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Ma..Maaf! Sudah cukup, tidak perlu di lanjutkan," kata Kyuubi kembali bersikap cuek seperti biasa menutupi ekspresinya sebelumnya.

"Jadi apa aku lulus dalam tes ini?"

"Jangan harap bisa lulus dengan mudah ya," kata Kyuubi cuek dan menyandarkan dirinya di punggung sofa.

Suasana kembali hening hanya suara jam yang mengisi suara.

'Hinata tidak ingat apapun soal dia lompat dari jembatan. Pertanyaan bibinya itu aneh sekali menurutku,' Kyuubi berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

**TIK TIK TIK TIK**

Detik jam yang mendominasi suasana hening malam ini.

'Apa ada hubungannya dengan harta warisan itu ya?'

Kyuubi masih terjaga, Itachi membaca komik sesekali tertawa pelan saat membaca komik itu.

**TIK TIK TIK TIK TIK TIK**

"!" Kyuubi seakan menyadari sesuatu. Ia berdiri dan pandangannya menyapu ruangan itu. Itachi yang melihat gerak-gerik Kyuubi akhirnya bertanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Seperti ada yang aneh…"

"Aneh?"

"Aku seperti mendengar detik jam banyak sekali, di ruangan ini hanya ada satu jam weker yang ada di dekat Hyuuga-san, aku seperti mendengar detik jam lain," Kyuubi masih menoleh sekeliling berusaha mencari jam satu lagi tapi hasilnya nihil.

'Dimana?' Kyuubi memejamkan matanya dan mulai berkonsentrasi untuk mencari sumber detik jam satu lagi itu.  
'Sebelah sana!' Kyuubi membuka matanya dan mengarah ke sebuah meja dengan beberapa pajangan dan sebuah boneka beruang salah satunya. Kyuubi meraih boneka beruang itu, lalu ia meraih pisau lipatnya dari saku celananya.

**BRRTT BRRTT**

Kyuubi merobek boneka beruang kecil itu dengan pisaunya.

"KYAAA! Itu kan…" Itachi entah shock atau bagaimana, ia berteriak masih dengan suara kecil jadi Hinata tidak terbangun.

"Bom waktu," wajah Kyuubi pucat dan sedikit kesal kenapa dirinya bisa lengah.  
"Kapan di pasangnya?!"  
"Gawat tinggal 40 detik lagi!" Kyuubi panik sendiri sesekali melihat Hinata yang masih tertidur. Tidak tega juga membangunkan gadis itu untuk menghindari bom.

'Jika ini ada kaitannya dengan bibi Hinata, untuk apa juga dia memasang bom? Bukankah malah akan menghancurkan rumah mahal ini sendiri?!'  
'Itu urusan nanti! Sekarang bagaimana mengurus bom ini_ sekarang tinggal 20 detik! Di jinakkan pun tidak akan cukup! Bagaimana ini?!'

**SET**

Boneka itu di ambil Itachi.

"Tunggu! Apa yang akan kau_"

"Harus segera di jauhkan dari rumah ini jika tidak semua akan celaka," Itachi melompat turun dari bangunan itu melalui jendela. Kyuubi berlari kearah jendela itu.

'Bo..Bodoh! Waktunya tidak cukup,' batin Kyuubi sudah tidak melihat Itachi di manapun.

Kyuubi terjatuh duduk di lantai, kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya.

**DUAARR**

Suara yang cukup kencang dari kejauhan bisa Kyuubi dengar.

'Ti..Tidak mungkin kan…?' Kyuubi masih memegang kepalanya kali ini menarik rambutnya yang agak berantakan itu.

**TAP TAP TAP**

"Hoy…"

"Tidak…Itu pasti tidak terjadi…" Kyuubi masih menunduk sambil menarik rambutnya.

"Ho..Hoy…Apa yang kau lakukan…?"

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi!" teriak Kyuubi menarik kaos orang didepannya.  
"Eh?"

Itachi sempat terkejut dengan teriakan Kyuubi sampai-sampai seakan rohnya melayang sesaat.

"Kau masih hidup?" tanya Kyuubi.

Itachi kembali sadar, "Apa? tentu saja aku masih hidup. Apa-apaan maksud pertanyaanmu itu," kata Itachi sedikit cemberut.

"Aku mendengar suara ledakan,"

"Lalu?" Itachi menaikkan alisnya.

"Dalam bayanganku kau ikut meledak dengan boneka itu,"

**SIINNNGGG~**

Suasana hening lalu…

"HAHAHAHA," Itachi tertawa cukup keras.  
"Kau..Kau bilang aku ikut mele_ phft_ HAHAHA… meledak? HAHAHA! Hpm," Kyuubi menyumpal mulut Itachi dengan bantal, lalu melirik Hinata sebentar. Kyuubi menghela nafas, 'Masih tertidur,' pikir Kyuubi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir..hehe.. aku meledak?" Itachi sudah melepas bantal itu dan berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Kau bodoh atau bagaimana ha?! Bom waktu itu tinggal 20 detik lagi!" Kyuubi menarik kerah kaos Itachi lagi.

Itachi sendiri terlihat santai-santai saja dari ekspresinya, "Hoo.. Itu ya? Didekat sini ada sungai. Jadi aku lempar ke sana,"

Kyuubi melepas kerah kaos Itachi.

'Che, dengan tanpa ragu dan beraninya membawa bom yang tinggal 20 detik lagi akan meledak. Dasar keriput bodoh,' Kyuubi menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa.

.

.

.

~Let's Play The Game~

Hinata menggeliat pelan dan perlahan membuka matanya yang terkena terpaan sinar matahari pagi. Orang yang pertama ia lihat adalah Kyuubi yang tersenyum padanya, dan juga Itachi yang berdiri di belakang Kyuubi sambil mengucek matanya pelan.

"Selamat pagi Hyuuga-san," kata Kyuubi ramah.

"Se..Selamat pagi Namikaze-san," Hinata sedikit bangkit dari posisi berbaring menjadi duduk.

"Saya akan membawakan sarapan untuk anda," Kyuubi keluar dari kamar itu.

Kyuubi berjalan di sepanjang lorong rumah yang luas itu. Cukup luas keadaan rumah itu tapi hanya sedikit yang menghuninya. Kyuubi sudah dekat dengan dapur rumah yang luas itu.

"Aduh…Anko-sama biar saya saja,"

Kyuubi menghentikan langkahnya, dan mulai mendengarkan percakapan di dalam dapur dari balik dinding dekat pintu dapur yang terbuka di sampingnya.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, biar aku saja yang menyiapkan makanannya sekalian ini juga bentuk perkenalan dengan teman-teman Hinata-san,"

'Itu bibinya Hinata,' batin Kyuubi.

"Baiklah Anko-sama, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu,"

Pengurus rumah itu keluar dari dapur dan sempat berpapasan dengan Kyuubi. Tentu saja pengurus rumah itu hanya membungkuk hormat.

Anko berbalik memastikan jika pengurus rumahnya itu sudah pergi lalu mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna putih. Mulai membuka tutup botol kecil itu dan bersiap menuangkan cairan itu dalam panci sayur di atas kompor.

"Sekarang dengan cara meracuni eh?"

Anko tertegun dan melebarkan matanya lalu dengan cepat berbalik kebelakang dan menyembunyikan botol itu di belakang punggungnya. Di ambang pintu Kyuubi bersender di bingkai pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di kedua dadanya.

"Jadi benar dugaanku? Kau sendiri di balik semua ini, bibinya sendiri. Dan motifnya adalah harta warisan itu. Benarkan yang aku katakana?" Kyuubi berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan.

Anko yang tadinya hanya diam kini tersenyum licik, "Kau menyadari hal itu ya? Kesabaranku sudah pada batasnya menunggu anak itu lenyap dari muka bumi ini! Bahkan orang suruhanku juga gagal, buktinya dia kemarin kembali dengan selamat," ucap Anko.

'Orang suruhan… Jangan-jangan!' batin Kyuubi.  
"Kau jangan-jangan menyuruh seorang ahli hipnotis untuk menyuruh Hyuuga-san melompat dari jembatan!"

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu, aku hanya menyuruh pembunuh bayaran itu untuk membereskan anak itu. Soal cara apa yang akan dia gunakan aku tidak peduli," Anko meletakkan botol itu di meja dapur dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.  
"Lagipula anak itu juga akan tetap mati hari ini walaupun tanpa aku meracuninya," ucap Anko dengan licik.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Lho? Tidak sadar? Dari kemarin pembunuh bayaran itu juga mengawasi dan berada di sini lho," kata Anko.

"!" Kyuubi segera berlari menuju kamar Hinata.

Sementara itu diwaktu yang sama Hinata sedang berada di balkon kamarnya. Menghirup udara segar pagi ini, angin menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati suasana pagi ini. Tanpa ia sadari kedua tangan bersarung tangan hitam berada di belakangnya sekitar 2 meter. Mengencangkan semacam benang dengan mengengam erat benang itu dari kedua sisinya dengan di lilitkan di kedua telapak tangannya. Sosok itu mendekati Hinata perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara dan juga berjinjit sehingga ia membungkuk.

**TREK**

"Jadi ini sosok aslimu…"

"!" sosok itu agak terkejut.

"…Itachi Uchiha?" Kyuubi menodongkan pistol tepat di kepala belakang Itachi dengan tatapan tajam dari mata merahnya.

Itachi menyeringgai.

"Ketahuan ya," jawab Itachi dengan entangnya.

Hinata tidak dapat berkata apa-apa saat sebelumnya berbalik dan melihat Kyuubi menodongkan pistol di kepala Itachi. Dia sendiri bingung, kenapa dua orang itu sekarang seakan saling bermusuhan.

Tatapan Kyuubi tidak bisa di pastikan, tapi tersirat amarah dan juga kebencian. Itachi sendiri masih tersenyum licik lalu melirik pistol itu sekilas.

"Bukankah itu pistolku? Kau mengambilnya dari tasku? Tidak sopan lho mengambil barang orang lain tanpa izin,"

"…."

**SET**

Itachi menyelengkat kaki Kyuubi. Tentu saja Kyuubi tidak kalah cepat menghindar.

**DRAP DRAP**

Itachi berlari kearah Hinata. Hinata ketakutan dan jatuh terduduk. Kyuubi melompat salto dari belakang dan mendarat tetap di depan Itachi masih mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Itachi. Otomatis Itachi berhenti, dan menendang perut Kyuubi.

**BRUAG**

"Namikaze-san!" teriak Hinata.

Kyuubi segera bangkit dan kembali menodongkan pistolnya.

Itachi tersenyum licik, "Bodyguard NBG memang tidak bisa diremehkan,"

"Topengmu juga ku akui cukup hebat sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa merasakan aura pembunuhmu itu," kata Kyuubi.  
"Berpura-pura ingin menjadi bodyguard eh? Dan soal alasan itu juga_"

"Bohong," potong Itachi tersenyum.

Kyuubi bergetar, bergetar karena emosinya serasa mencapai ke ubun-ubun.  
"KAU!"

**DOR!**

Kyuubi meluncurkan sekali tembakan kearah Itachi. Dengan lihai Itachi menghindar.

"Ku kira kau ini tidak bisa menembak tapi ternyata…"

**SET**

Itachi sudah mendekat tepat di depan Kyuubi dan menahan tangan kanan Kyuubi yang memegang pistol di samping tubuhnya –Itachi-.

"Bisa menembak juga," bisik Itachi di dekat telingga Kyuubi.

**BUAGH**

Itachi menonjok perut Kyuubi sampai tersungkur. Kyuubi kembali bangkit.

"Kyuu-chan memang hebat!" kata Itachi tersenyum.  
"!"

Suara mobil polisi mendekat. Itachi menoleh kebawah dari balkon. Sudah terdapat sekitar 3 mobil polisi terparkir.

"Aku memanggil polisi karena Anko-san berencana mau meracuni Hyuuga-san," kata Kyuubi.

"Apa?! Bibi… Tidak mungkin…" (Hinata) menunduk sedih di belakang Kyuubi.

"Ah wanita itu kenapa bergerak sendiri…" kata Itachi terlihat kecewa tentu saja seperti seorang anak kecil yang tidak jadi di berikan permen. Lalu menyelempangkan ransel kecilnya di bahu.

"Jika klien bergerak sendiri sama saja kerja sama dibatalkan." Itachi sudah di atas pembatas pagar balkon, kedua tangannya meraih pinggiran atap.

"Game yang menyenangkan Kyuu-chan~" Itachi lalu melompat ke atap. Kyuubi kearah balkon dan sudah tidak menemukan sosok Itachi. Genggaman kedua tangannya pada kayu pembatas balkon semakin mengeras.

.

Hinata membungkuk pada Kyuubi, "Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya Namikaze-san,"

Hinata menoleh sebentar kearah bibinya yang dibawa oleh pihak kepolisian. Hinata terlihat sedih lalu ia kembali melihat kearah Kyuubi.

"Soal Itachi-san…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan membicarakan orang itu lagi ya," Kyuubi tersenyum. Hinata bisa melihat kekecewaan di wajah Kyuubi.

Setelah selesai dengan Hinata, Kyuubi berjalan mendekat kearah sebuah mobil dengan Sasori sudah di luar sambil mengemut permen lolipopnya.

"Yo!" sapanya.

Kyuubi tidak merespon sapaan kakaknya.

"Prestasi bagus, mendapat klien kaya raya," kata Sasori tapi sedikit merasa heran dengan sikap adiknya itu.  
"Jadi mana karyawan baru yang berminat mau bergabung dengan NBG?"

"Yang mana?" kata Kyuubi sekenanya.

"Bukannya tadi malam kau menelponku? Sudah pikun ya?"

**BLAM**

Kyuubi sudah masuk ke dalam mobil setelah melewati Sasori yang tadinya bersandar pada pintu mobil yang jendelanya terbuka setengah.

"Ayo pulang," kata Kyuubi bersandar pada bangku mobil belakang dan menutup matanya.

"…Baiklah," jawab Sasori.

.

.

.

_**Dan tirai game mulai terbuka…**_

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

Hitomi : Yo! Minna! Ini fanfic saya yang kedua di fandom Naruto

Kyuubi: perasaanku ga enak

Itachi: sama

Hitomi: shi shi shi… tenang senpai-senpai, aku akan buat fanfic ini sebaik mungkin

Kyuubi: mau sebaik apapun pasti kegajeannya ga ilang-ilang.

Hitomi: itu sih susah ilangnya Kyuu-senpai. Yak, sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


	2. Kewaspadaan

**Let's Play The Game  
**Story by. Hitomi Shoyou

**Naruto  
**Masashi Kisimoto

Terinspirasi dari komik **Game Rush **karya **Mizuho Kusanagi**

**Warning : TYPO, OOC, YAOI, Bahasa ancur ya sesuai percakapan dalam kehidupan sehari-hari XD**

* * *

Siang ini cuaca cukup panas. Awan saja hanya sedikit yang tergantung di langit. Di kantor NBG, Sasori dan Sakura sedang berada di sana seperti biasa. Hari ini sedang tidak ada klien yang mau menyewa bodyguard di kantor itu. Jadilah Sasori hanya menonton pertandingan balap motor di televisi dalam ruangan itu dengan antusias. Sedangkan Sakura sedang berkutat dengan komputer di meja kerjanya.

**BRAK**

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan cukup keras. Sasori sempat menoleh siapa orang yang membuka pintu itu lalu kembali menonton acara balap motornya kembali. Kyuubi mendengus kesal dan berjalan kearah meja Sasori dan sekarang berdiri di depan meja Sasori.

"Apa maksudnya ini Sa-so-ri?" kata Kyuubi penuh penekanan.

Sasori kembali melihat Kyuubi dan kali ini melihat selembar kertas yang Kyuubi tunjukkan padanya.

"Hoo… itu ya? Kau sudah melihatnya? Bagaimana? Bagus kan?" kata Sasori dengan santai.

"Bagaimana aku tidak lihat jika poster bodoh ini tertempel sepanjang dinding jalanan!" teriak Kyuubi.

Kertas yang di pegang Kyuubi adalah selembaran semacam poster dengan foto dirinya yang terbilang cukup keren. Dengan beberapa kata-kata di kertas itu.

'Klien adalah prioritas utama. Nyawa pun direlakan demi menjaga anak domba yang gemetar dari mara bahaya. Kyuubi Namikaze, mascot dan bodyguard andalan Namikaze Bodyguard akan selalu siap melindungi anda'

Begitulah kata-kata dalam poster itu. Dengan foto Kyuubi memegang sudut bingkai kacamatanya. Membuat Kyuubi jengkel saat melihat poster itu saat ia berjalan pulang dari toko buku. Ia sudah bisa tebak siapa lagi yang melakukan hal konyol seperti ini jika bukan kakaknya itu.

"Itu bagus kok," kata Sasori memakan permen lollipop yang baru di ambil dari laci meja kerjanya.  
"Sakura yang mempunyai ide itu,"

"Bagus kan hasil editanku," sambar Sakura tersenyum.

**TWITCH**

"Ja..Jadi..Kau yang mengeditnya?" kata Kyuubi masih kesal.

"Yup," kata Sakura bangga.

"Idenya itu bagus, karena akhir-akhir ini sepi permintaan jadi Sakura mengusulkan untuk membuat selembaran," kata Sasori menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Tapi jangan membuat iklan dengan fotoku sembarangan dong!" Kyuubi membuang kertas itu begitu saja dan berbalik. Meraih tas ranselnya di sofa.

"Hey, kau mau kemana bagaimana kalau ada klien…"

**BLAM**

Kyuubi sudah menutup pintu ruangan itu.

"Hubungi aku saja jika ada klien!" teriak Kyuubi dari luar.

"Dasar bocah itu tidak ada sopan-sopannya sama kakaknya. Niru siapa sih tuh?" kata Sasori.

"Saso-kun kali," kata Sakura. Sasori mendelik, Sakura hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini kayanya Kyuu-chan agak beda deh," kata Sakura.

"Hm? Kupikir juga iya," kata Sasori.

.

.

Kyuubi berjalan menuju halte bus. Dia berhenti sebentar dan melihat jembatan di mana Hinata kemarin hampir mati. Dan di sana juga ia sudah mulai mengakui kekuatan Itachi. Kyuubi mengepalkan tangannya erat. Lalu ia berjalan lagi menuju halte bus.

Setelah menunggu bus datang akhirnya bus yang di tunggu tiba dan Kyuubi langsung naik. Beberapa penumpang melihatnya kagum dengan wajah tampan Kyuubi di tambah dengan kacamata yang bertenger di matanya. Tidak menunggu waktu lama untuk sampai di tempat kuliahnya.

**Konoha University**

Kyuubi berjalan melalui koridor kelas. Suasana kampus cukup ramai walaupun ini sudah siang. Kyuubi sudah berada di kelasnya dan tak lama dosen pun masuk.

"Hey Kyuu, kau masuk kuliah?" tanya salah satu teman Kyuubi yang sekelas. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut coklat acak-acakannya.

"Tidak," kata Kyuubi cuek.

Kiba hanya tertawa pelan, jarang-jarang ia bisa meledek temannya yang jarang masuk itu. Tapi menurut Kiba, Kyuubi tidak masuk sampai kapan juga ia tetap akan memperoleh prestasi bagus karena memang dasarnya Kyuubi termasuk golongan cerdas. Sama dengan teman Kiba yang sedang tidur di atas meja di sampingnya. Ia memang selalu masuk tapi tidak untuk mengikuti jam kuliah tapi ia gunakan untuk tidur, tapi kecerdasannya tidak bisa di remehkan.

"Aku masih lebih baik di bandingkan tukang tidur itu yang rajin masuk tapi kerjanya tidur terus," kata Kyuubi.

Yang dibicarakan pun mengangkat kepalanya dengan wajah mengantuk, "Ha? Mendokusai," lalu ia tidur lagi.

Kyuubi dan Kiba hanya sweatdrop lalu kembali melihat dosen mereka yang sedang menerangkan materi kuliah hari ini di depan kelas.

Kyuubi mencari ponselnya dalam ransel, ingin mengecek takut-takut ada email masuk dari kakaknya. Kyuubi seperti merasakan benda lain dalam tasnya lalu melihatnya sebentar ke dalam tasnya.

'Kenapa aku bisa membawanya? Haahhh…' batin Kyuubi melihat pistol milik Itachi lalu menutup resleting tasnya setelah mengambil ponselnya.

Waktu jam kuliah sudah tidak terasa. Jam kuliah akhirnya berakhir. Dosen mulai keluar dari ruangan. Para mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi satu persatu mulai meninggalkan kelas.

"Kyuu, kau mau ikut kami ke game centre tidak?" tanya Kiba berjalan di samping Kyuubi. Sedangkan Shikamaru berjalan dibelakang kedua orang itu.

"Tidak," kata Kyuubi singkat. Sebenarnya sih dia mau-mau saja pergi tapi mengingat betapa pelitnya kakaknya dalam memberikan waktu bebas padanya, ia mau tidak mau merelakan kesempatan bagus itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami duluan. Jaa.." Kiba dan Shikamaru pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi.

'Haus…' batin Kyuubi pergi menuju kantin Universitas.

Sesampainya disana ia langsung menuju mesin minuman. Kyuubi merogoh saku jaketnya mencari koin.

"Hah! Susah sekali!" geram Kyuubi.  
"Ha! Keluar juga kau!" kata Kyuubi mendapatkan koin dalam sakunya lalu mulai menarik tangannya.

"Eh?"

**KLINTING KLINTING KLINTING**

Koin itu jatuh mengelinding dan mengenai ujung sepatu seseorang. Kyuubi berhenti mengejar koin itu saat koin itu berhenti karena menabrak ujung sepatu seseorang. Tangan orang itu meraih koin itu. Kyuubi mulai bangkit dari posisi membungkuknya.

"Terima ka…" Kyuubi maupun orang itu hanya diam membatu.

"KAU!" teriak kedua orang itu.

"Tidak sangka bakal ketemu lagi," orang itu tersenyum.

"Che, keriput bodoh rupanya," kata Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-chan ternyata tambah imut ya kalo pake baju biasa gini," kata Itachi.

"Berisik! Cepat kembalikan koinku," Kyuubi menadahkan tangan kanannya meminta koinnya. Sedangkan tangan kanan Itachi memang dari tadi sudah mengulurkan koin bermaksud untuk mengambalikan koin itu.

**WHET**

Itachi lalu menarik kembali tangannya.

"Hey! Kembalikan!" protes Kyuubi.

Itachi menjulurkan lidahnya, "Enak saja. Gara-gara kau kemarin aku jadi tidak di bayar dan sekarang tidak punya uang,"

"Rasain! Lagipula, mau apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Jangan-jangan menguntitku ya?!" kata Kyuubi penuh emosi.

"Tidak kok. Aku mahasiswa Universitas ini juga," kata Itachi.

Bagaikan tersambar petir Kyuubi hanya diam saja.

"Maha..siswa…?" kata Kyuubi. Itachi mengangguk mantap.  
'Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya… Ah benar juga aku kan jarang masuk!' batin Kyuubi.

"Berpikir jarang melihatku? Wajar kok, aku ini setahun lebih tua darimu jadi bisa di bilang aku ini seniormu," kata Itachi tersenyum.

'Senior?!'

"Nah jadi sopan-sopanlah pada seniormu ini," kata Itachi menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Kyuubi. Kyuubi menepis tangan Itachi.

"Che, tidak sudi aku sopan padamu. Benar juga, kau sudah di sini apa aku laporkan polisi saja ya?" kata Kyuubi.

Itachi mengaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, "Kalau kaya gitu sih pasti udah dari kapan tau aku sudah tertangkap. Tahu kan maksudku?" kata Itachi santai.

"Kau benar-benar_" geram Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi~"

"Apa?!" bentak Kyuubi.

Seseorang menepuk bahu Kyuubi.

**SET**

"Akh! Sakit sakit.."

"Ino…?" kata Kyuubi.

Dari sudut matanya Ino, terlihat sedikit air mata. Kyuubi masih memelintir tangan kanan Ino lalu melepaskannya.

"Kyuubi benar-benar deh…" kata Ino mengusap-usap lengan tangan kanannya.

"Maaf Ino," kata Kyuubi menyesal.  
'Karena dari belakang jadi aku refleks,' batin Kyuubi.

"Ha ha ha, kau tahu sendiri _krauk_ Kyuubi kan _krauk_ anti di sentuh langsung Ino," kata pemuda gemuk memakan keripik kentangnya.

"Padahal sekalinya bertemu malah memperlakukan seperti itu," gerutu Ino pada Kyuubi.

"Iya iya maaf," kata Kyuubi malas.

"Wah kalian temannya Kyuu-chan ya?" kata Itachi tiba-tiba dari belakang Kyuubi.

"Eh?" (Ino).

"Apa-apaan kau ini… lho?" Kyuubi sudah tidak menemukan sosok Itachi di belakangnya.

"Ha ha ha, benar aku Itachi yang ikut dalam club taekwondo," kata Itachi sudah berada di antara Ino, Choji dan yang lainnya.

"Olimpiade waktu itu Itachi senpai menang kan? Hebat hebat," kata Ino.

"Ha ha ha, biasa saja," Itachi tertawa sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Mereka sudah terlihat sangat akrab.

'Apa-apaan mereka itu,' batin Kyuubi.

Setelah acara saling perkenalan tadi sekarang hanya tinggal Ino, Kyuubi, dan entah sejak kapan Itachi juga bergabung di meja kantin.

"Sebenarnya aku mau minta tolong padamu Kyuu,"

"_Munch munch munch_," Itachi asyik memakan apel.

**TWITCH TWITCH**

"Itu apelku bodoh!" Kyuubi semakin kesal lama-lama jika sudah bertemu dengan Itachi.

"Kan sudah aku bilang aku tidak punya uang. _Munch Munch Munch_," Itachi kembali memakan apel milik Kyuubi.

Ino hanya sweatdrop.

"Kyuubi, tatap mataku," Ino menakup kedua pipi Kyuubi untuk menghadap padanya.

"Apaan sih?!" sewot Kyuubi.

"TARAA!" Ino memperlihatkan selembar kertas.

Kyuubi terkejut melihat kertas itu, Itachi bahkan menghentikan acara makan apelnya.

"Da..Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Kyuubi terbata-bata.

"Dari kakakmu. Tadi pagi aku mengunjungi kak Sasori dan dia memberiku ini. Keren lho~ katanya kak Sakura yang mengeditnya. Keren keren," kata Ino.

**SET**

Itachi mengambil kertas itu, "GYAHAHA, apa ini? Lucu banget. HAHAHA," Itachi tertawa sampai memukul-mukul meja kantin.

'Aku benar-benar akan membunuh orang ini,' batin Kyuubi.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau ini seorang bodyguard," kata Ino.

'Hal seperti itu kan memang harus di kerjakan secara tidak mencolok,' batin Kyuubi.

"Jadi aku ingin meminta bantuanmu Kyuu," raut wajah Ino mulai serius. Kyuubi mulai mendengarkannya, Itachi juga sudah berhenti tertawa.

"Kira-kira sebulan yang lalu aku punya kenalan lewat jejaring sosial, dia meminta alamat emailku karena menurutku selama kami berteman dia orangnya baik jadi tanpa ragu aku memberikan emailku. Lalu dia mulai mengirimkan email padaku terkadang juga menelponku. Entah kenapa dia sepertinya sedikit menjadi orang yang pemaksa, aku mulai menghiraukan email maupun telpon darinya. Tapi dia tidak berhenti mengirimiku email dan menelponku. Yang aku mulai takut dia katanya setiap hari memperhatikanku. Aku jadi takut Kyuu," kata Ino.

"Begitu ya… Baiklah, tapi kau tahu kan kalau ini pekerjaan jadi sudah pasti ada imbalannya," kata Kyuubi.

Ino menepuk kedua tangannya, "Untuk itu aku meminta bantuanmu. Kita kan teman jadi anggap saja membantu. Ya Kyuu~" kata Ino.

"Maaf saja ya, dunia tidak semanis itu," kata Kyuubi cuek.

"Ayolah Kyuu," bujuk Ino.

"Tidak," kata Kyuubi.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja. Pengawasan sampai malam juga boleh," kata Itachi tersenyum sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya yang bertumpu pada meja, melihat Ino.

"Eh? Itachi senpai juga bodyguard ya?" (Ino).

"Hampir sih, Kyuubi pernah mengetesku tapi gagal," kata Itachi tersenyum.

'Ukh,' (Kyuubi).

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Itachi.

**BRAK**

Kyuubi berdiri sambil mengebrak meja itu, "Jangan!"

**SIINNNGG~**

Suasana kembali hening.

"Jangan Ino! Maksudku, baiklah… aku bersedia menerima kasusmu ini secara gratis. Asal jangan beritahu yang lain. Kau mengerti?" kata Kyuubi.

"Yes sir," kata Ino tersenyum senang.

Kyuubi melirik Itachi, 'Jika di jaga orang seperti dia bukannya aman malah lebih bahaya,' batin Kyuubi. Itachi hanya tersenyum.

"Yosh! Hari ini aku mau ke restorant. Hari ini aku yang traktir untuk kalian," kata Ino.

"Tunggu! Kenapa dia di ajak juga!" protes Kyuubi menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Itachi yang masih tersenyum senang.

"Lho? Bukannya dia teman Kyuubi juga?"

"Bu_"

"Makan makan," kata Itachi senang.

'Huh,' Kyuubi mendengus kesal.  
"Tapi sebelum itu tunggu sebentar, sepertinya aku meninggalkan sesuatu di kelas. Ino kau bisa tunggu di sebelah sana," kata Kyuubi menunjuk Choji dan yang lainnya sedang berkumpul.

"Aku akan kembali dengan segera!" teriak Kyuubi dari kejauhan.

"Menunggu di sini kan sama saja. Dasar Kyuubi," kata Ino.

"Dia itu orangnya waspadaan," kata Itachi tersenyum.  
"Oh ya Ino-chan, ini untukmu," kata Itachi menyerahkan secarik kertas kecil.

Ino menerimanya, "Ini apa senpai?" tanyanya.

"Disini ada alamat email…" Itachi memelankan suaranya.  
"Pembunuh bayaran,"

"!" Ino terkejut.

"Tenang saja. Aku pernah meminta bantuannya dari orang yang suka menguntitku, jadinya sekarang orang itu tidak pernah menguntitku. Ternyata penguntit itu salah satu mahasiswa Universitas ini juga. Ha ha ha," kata Itachi masih dengan suara pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh orang lain.  
"Jadi kau bisa menyuruh orang ini…" Itachi menunjuk kertas yang di pegang Ino.  
"Apa saja sesuai kemauanmu," kata Itachi kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Hi hi hi," Ino hanya tertawa.

"Ng?"

"Senpai lucu. Bisa bercanda juga," kata Ino.

"Itu benar kok," kata Itachi sedikit dibuat-buat cemberut.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan menyimpannya. Ha ha ha," kata Ino meletakkan kertas itu di tasnya.

Itachi tersenyum, "Tapi tidak perlu beritahu Kyuubi ya?" Itachi mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

.

.

Sampailah mereka di sebuah restoran cepat saji.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia Ino!" kata Kyuubi menarik tubuh Ino jadi mendekap Ino. Kyuubi menatap Itachi tajam.

"Sikapmu yang seperti itu malah seperti salah paham saja deh. Biasa saja," kata Itachi cuek.

'Karena kau aura iblismu itu sulit di deteksi jadi harus selalu waspada,' batin Kyuubi.

Ino hanya bingung saja dengan sikap Kyuubi, 'Biasanya di sentuh sedikit saja anti tidak biasa banget deh Kyuubi,' Ino jadi sweatdrop.  
"Aku mau ketoilet dulu, kalian pesan makanan untuk masing-masing sendiri dulu saja ya," Ino pergi ke toilet.

"Makan!" Itachi langsung mencari tempat yang kosong. Kyuubi mengikutinya dari belakang. Secepat kilat Itachi langsung memanggil pelayan restorant itu.

'Jelas saja orang akan dengan mudah terkecoh dengan sikap luarnya seperti ini. Padahal seorang penjahat,' batin Kyuubi.  
"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" kata Kyuubi.

"Ng?" (Itachi).

"Kerjamu mengikutiku terus," (Kyuubi).

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, aku kan datang atas undangan Ino-chan yang mau mentraktirku," kata Itachi tersenyum senang.

"Pembohong, kebohonganmu sudah tidak mempan lagi bagiku," kata Kyuubi.

"Kalau di paksa mengatakannya sih, mungkin ingin melihat pekerjaanmu saja," kata Itachi menopang dagunya pada tangan kanannya yang bertumpu di meja.  
"Kau terlihat bahagia di besarkan dalam lingkunganmu. Aku jadi ingin lihat pekerjaan yang kau pilih ini," (Itachi).

"Ngoceh apa sih?" kata Kyuubi cuek.  
"Aku tidak memilih untuk menjadi bodyguard. Tanpa sadar aku sudah menjalaninya begitu saja,"

Suasana kembali hening. Ino belum kembali dari toilet.

**Toilet Wanita**

Ino sedang bercermin melihat pantulan dirinya, "Ah, rambutku berantakan. Lama ga ke salon," kata Ino memegang rambutnya yang panjang.

**CKLEK**

Salah satu pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Ino menoleh ke samping.

**DEG**

"Kankuro…" ucap Ino kaget, wajahnya juga terlihat pucat.

Sedangkan pemuda itu tersenyum licik. Kedua tangannya merentang di bingkai pintu yang tadi ia buka.

"Kenapa kau mengabaikan email maupun telponku Ino-chan?" kata Kankuro mulai mendekat kearah Ino.

"Ja..Jangan mendekat!"

"Mereka siapa? Akrab sekali, membuatku kesal saja," Kankuro mau mengelus pipi Ino.

"KYAAA!"

Kyuubi yang mendengar suara teriakan Ino.

'Sial!'

**DRAP DRAP DRAP**

Kyuubi langsung berlari menuju toilet.

**BRAK BRUAG**

"Ukh!"

Setelah membuka pintu toilet, Kyuubi langsung menendang tubuh Kankuro. Kankuro langsung kabur, Kyuubi mau mengejarnya tapi tidak jadi karena melihat Ino duduk di dekat sisi dinding, wajahnya menunduk, dan terdengar isak tangis kecil.

Kyuubi membungkuk menyamai posisinya dengan Ino lalu memeluk gadis itu dalam dekapannya.

"Maaf Ino… Aku lengah…" kata Kyuubi menyesal, mencoba menenangkan gadis itu dalam dekapannya.

'Gara-gara terlalu fokus pada orang itu aku jadi lengah menjaga Ino! Bodoh! Gagal dalam pekerjaan sendiri, aku tidak pantas jadi bodyguard,' batin Kyuubi.

"KYAAA! Ada yang tertusuk!" teriak seorang wanita di luar sana.

'Jangan-jangan!' Kyuubi mulai berdiri. Karena Ino sudah berhenti menangis dan terlihat sudah tenang.

"Ino kau tunggu di dalam restorant. Berkumpullah dengan orang yang ramai, atau petugas restorant ini. Aku akan kembali secepatnya," kata Kyuubi. Ino mengangguk, lalu Kyuubi melesat pergi keluar restorant.

Sementara itu di luar restorant, Itachi berdiri tidak jauh dari Kankuro yang sedang memegang pisau berlumuran darah.

"Awas kau ya! coba-coba berani maju!" kata Kankuro.

Itachi melihat sebentar bekas sayatan di tangan kanannya, 'Yang awas itu kau,' batinnya.  
Itachi melangkah kedepan.

"Kubilang awas kau berani maju!" kata Kankuro.

Itachi menghiraukan kata-kata Kankuro.

**DIESH**

Itachi melayangkan tendangannya tapi hanya nyaris, tidak sampai mengenai kepala Kankuro. Semakin banyak orang yang datang, Kankuro lari untuk bergi.

"Itachi!" Kyuubi baru sampai.

"Oh, Hay Kyuu-chan," sapa Itachi mengangkat tangan kanannya dan tersenyum.

'Tangannya… Kukira dia yang menusuk orang itu ternyata malah dia yang tertusuk,' Kyuubi sweatdrop.

.

.

Ino, Kyuubi, dan Itachi sedang duduk di meja restorant yang semula sudah Kyuubi dan Itachi tempati.

"Lukanya dalam!" kata Ino cemas memeriksa tangan Itachi.

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok. Ha ha ha," Itachi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Benar, orang ini tidak punya urat sakit jadi jangan pedulikan," kata Kyuubi cuek lalu berdiri dan melempar sesuatu pada Itachi.

**PLUK**

Itachi menangkapnya dan terbengong-bengong, "Tidak biasanya berbuat baik," kata Itachi.

"Itu hanya sekedar tidak enak hati saja. Itu juga tidak sepenuhnya, hanya setengah," (Kyuubi).  
"Segera obati jika tidak mau infeksi dan di amputasi," Kyuubi kembali merangkul Ino.

"Lalu setengahnya apa!" teriak Itachi karena Kyuubi sudah berjalan.

"Setengahnya karena dengan lancang kau membereskan pekerjaanku," kata Kyuubi pelan tapi bisa didengar oleh Itachi.  
"Sudah sangat sore sebaiknya kita pulang. Berbahaya jika terus di luar,"

"I..Iya," Ino hanya menurut.

Dan kedua orang itu pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang masih bingung dengan sikap Kyuubi barusan.

~Let's Play The Game~

Kyuubi berdiri di depan rumah Ino.

"Jangan keluar kemana-mana jika tidak di temani. Jika ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku. Besok aku akan menjemputmu," kata Kyuubi.

"I..Iya…" Ino sweatdrop sendiri.  
'Apa begini sifat bodyguardnya?'

"Baiklah aku mau pulang, kau masuklah," kata Kyuubi.

"Baik. Terima kasih atas hari ini Kyuu," Ino mulai memasuki rumahnya.

**BLAM**

Ino bersandar pada pintu rumahnya. Bahunya sedikit bergetar, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat.

'Sebelumnya tidak senekat ini, sekarang bahkan dengan mudah melukai orang,' batin Ino. Lalu teringat dengan kertas yang diberikan Itachi tadi siang. Ino mengambilnya dari tas dan terlihat berpikir sambil memandang kertas itu.

.

.

Itachi sudah berada di rumahnya. Ia baru saja selesai mandi dan sekarang sedang duduk bersila di atas kursi belajarnya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang langsung saja sih kalau dia benar-benar menyesal. 'Maaf Itachi melibatkanmu kau harus terluka,' xi xi xi," Itachi menirukan suara Kyuubi yang hasilnya malah aneh. Lalu Itachi mulai mengoleskan cairan disinfektan itu lalu menutup lukanya dengan perban.

"Ng?" Itachi melihat layar laptopnya. Terlihat ada email masuk, lalu ia mulai mendekatkan kursi yang ia duduki untuk mengecek email masuk itu.

Lalu ia tersenyum setelah membaca email masuk itu.

**Satu minggu kemudian…**

Kyuubi masih menjalankan tugasnya sebagai bodyguard bagi Ino. Hari ini mereka sedang berada di taman Konoha. Karena Ino ingin berjalan-jalan jadi Kyuubi menemaninya sore itu. Kyuubi dengan stay cool senang tiasa terus berjalan di samping Ino. Orang yang melihat kedua orang itu pasti akan mengira jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Silahkan duduk Ino," kata Kyuubi tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kau jadi aneh Kyuubi," dengan canggung Ino mulai duduk.

Kyuubi juga ikut duduk di samping Ino.

'Sudah seminggu ini sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda orang itu muncul. Ada dia sudah menyerah mengganggu Ino?' batin Kyuubi.

**PLUK**

Bahu kanan Kyuubi serasa ada yang menepuknya, Ino juga bedanya ia di bahu kirinya.

"Yo! Kalian, sedang berjalan-jalan sore?"

Alis Kyuubi berkedut, 'Orang ini lagi…'

"Itachi senpai, sini duduk," Ino menepuk-nepuk bangku di sebelahnya yang masih kosong.

"Penguntit akhirnya muncul juga," (Kyuubi).

"He? Mana?" Itachi menoleh sekeliling.

"Kau keriput bodoh!" tunjuk Kyuubi tepat di depan wajah Itachi. Ino agak memundurkan kepalanya karena takut terkena lengan tangan kiri Kyuubi.

"Kenapa aku?" Itachi menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah polos.

"Kau itu menguntitku!" kata Kyuubi mulai emosi.

"Aku datang ke sini hanya ingin mengajak jalan-jalan anjingku kok," Itachi menunjuk seekor anjing cukup besar berbulu coklat.

'Alasan,' batin Kyuubi.  
"Hati-hati Ino, kau harus jaga jarak dengannya," Kyuubi merangkul Ino agar menjauh dari Itachi.

"Sikapmu itu memancing penguntit tahu," Itachi sweatdrop.

Ino hanya diam. Kyuubi yang menyadarinya langsung menatap Ino.

"Hey hey, jangan tidak bersemangat seperti itu cuma gara-gara orang itu," kata Kyuubi.

"Bukan karena itu, aku sih tidak masalah jika orang itu muncul sekarang pun," kata Ino.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuubi.

'Kalau tidak muncul aku malah tambah khawatir dia sedang membuat rencana jahat,' batin Ino.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanya Kyuubi lagi.

"Bukan begitu! Aku pulang saja deh," kata Ino.

"Ya sudah sana!" kata Kyuubi lalu Kyuubi berdiri. Kesal juga dengan sikap Ino, padahal dia kliennya tapi malah menyembunyikan hal yang mungkin bisa membantu kerja Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-chan jahat," kata Itachi saat Kyuubi mulai berjalan. Kyuubi mempedulikan ucapan Itachi, ia terus pergi.

Ino menunduk, terlihat menyesal.

**POK**

Itachi menepuk bahu Ino pelan lalu tersenyum, "Tenang saja. Jika yang menanggani itu Kyuubi pasti akan beres dan baik-baik saja,"

Ino menangguk pelan.

"Kau mau kuantar di mana Kyuubi sekarang?" tawar Itachi.

"Eh? Senpai tahu?" tanya Ino.

"Saat berkeliling tadi aku melihat truk penjual buah apel. Sedang diskon besar-besaran," kata Itachi juga seperti terlihat antusias.

"Maksud senpai Kyuubi kesana?" (Ino). Itachi mengangguk.  
'Benar juga, Kyuubi kan suka sekali apel,' Ino sweatdrop.

Di tempat lain Kyuubi benar menuju ke sebuah truk yang di bagian truk itu banyak sekali apel segar. Seorang pria paruh baya dan seorang wanita muda sedang sibuk melayani pembeli yang mendatangi mereka. Buah apel itu di jual dengan diskon yang cukup besar.

"He he.." Kyuubi menyeringgai senang lalu mendekat. Kyuubi mengambil beberapa buah dan mulai membayarnya.

"Lho? Paman?" kata Kyuubi.

"Oh! Kyuubi!" kata paman itu.

"Sejak kapan paman pindah profesi menjadi penjual buah?" kata Kyuubi.

"Ha ha ha, tidak kok. Pekerjaanku tetap menjadi pemilik kedai ramen, ini hanya iseng saja. Kemarin lusa aku dan Ayame pergi ke rumah saudaraku di Iwa. Ternyata bertepatan dengan panen buah apel, hasilnya terlampau banyak . Daripada di biarkan begitu saja dan akhirnya busuk jadi aku dan Ayame membawanya ke Konoha dan menjualnya dengan harga murah. Tadi pagi aku bahkan kerumahmu untuk mengantar beberapa, karena aku tahu kau suka apel," kata paman itu.

"Oh begitu… Jadi berapa semua ini?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Sudah bawa saja. Gratis untukmu," kata paman itu.

"Yang benar?"

"Iya,"

"Aku juga boleh di gratiskan ya paman. Aku temannya Kyuu-chan,"

**TWITCH**

Kyuubi menoleh ke samping, "Kau lagi kau lagi…"

"Ya boleh boleh. Ha ha ha… ambil sesukamu," kata paman itu.

Itachi langsung mengambil beberapa apel dengan antusias.

"Kyuubi.. Soal tadi maaf ya,"

"Ino? Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Aku juga salah kok langsung emosi. Kau mau?" Kyuubi mengulurkan satu buah apel pada Ino.

Belum sempat Ino mengambil apel itu dering telpon milik Kyuubi berbunyi.

"Ada apa Kiba?"  
"Harus hari ini? Haahh.. ya sudahlah," Kyuubi menutup telponnya

"Kiba menyuruhku datang ke Universitas sekarang juga,"  
"Kau ikut juga tidak masalah kan?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Sepertinya aku merepotkanmu saja. Aku baik-baik saja kok," kata Ino.

"Tidak ada penolakan, aku tidak mau lengah lagi," Kyuubi menarik Ino.

"Hey! Kalian tunggu aku!" teriak Itachi.

.

.

**Konoha University**

Kyuubi sudah sampai di Universitasnya. Lalu menuju kantin Universitas, karena katanya Kiba menunggu di sana.

"Kyuubi, di sini," Kiba melambaikan tangannya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa aku harus datang ke Universitas?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Kau di panggil dosen Kakashi tuh makanya aku menyuruhmu. Katanya hanya tinggal kau yang belum menyerahkan makalah," kata Kiba.

"Bawa dia tidak apa kan?" Kyuubi menunjuk Ino.

Kiba sweatdrop, "Masa bawa pacarmu sih?"

"Eh aku bukan pacarnya Kyuubi kok," bantah Ino cepat-cepat.

"He he he, bercanda kok. Sudah ya, aku mau pergi dulu," kata Kiba.

Kyuubi menatap Ino lagi, "Tidak apa-apa kok. Di sini masih banyak orang juga kok," kata Ino.

"Hmm… terus mencari tempat yang banyak orangnya ya. Jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku," kata Kyuubi masih ragu.

"Iya. Sudah sana," Ino mendorong punggung Kyuubi.

Dan Kyuubi mulai pergi menuju ruangan Kakashi, selaku dosennya.

Ino duduk di salah satu kursi di kantin itu untuk menunggu Kyuubi. Dering ponselnya berbunyi, Ino lalu mencari ponselnya dan melihat pemanggil itu.

**DEG**

Perasaan takutnya muncul lagi, 'Kankuro…'

Jari Ino agak bergetar tapi ia tetap menjawab telpon itu, "Ha..Halo.." jawabnya susah payah.

"**Di angkat juga. Halo Ino-chan, bagaimana kabarmu?"**

"Ba..baik,"

"**Dia itu siapa sih? Yang selalu dekat-dekat denganmu itu. Buat kesal saja,"**

Ino sudah tidak dapat membendung ketakutannya, air matanya sudah mengalir. Dan mencoba menguatkan diri dengan mengepalkan tangan kirinya dengan kencang.

"**Aku singkirkan saja ya? Selamanya…"**

Mata Ino melebar karena terkejut dengan perkataan Kankuro.

"Jangan!"  
'Jika Kyuubi, aku tidak bisa maafkan diriku sendiri. Dia teman baikku,'

"**Habisnya dia menganggu saja,"**

"Tidak! Hentikan! Pokoknya hentikan!" teriak Ino.

**SET**

Ponsel Ino di ambil seseorang dari belakang. Ino menoleh kebelakang.

'Kyuubi,'

Kyuubi menempelkan ponsel itu di telingganya dan tersenyum pada Ino.

"Keterlaluan sekali membuat seorang wanita menangis," kata Kyuubi.

"**Ka-Kau! Aku tidak takut padamu! Jauhi Ino-chan! Jangan dekati dia! Atau akan kubunuh kau!"**

"Hee? Sekarang mengancamku? Seminggu ini hilang kemana kau? Cuti?" kata Kyuubi.

"**Penguntit mana ada cuti! Bodoh!"**

**TWITCH**

"Bodoh kau bilang eh?" (Kyuubi).

"**Kau pokoknya jangan dekat-dekat dengan Ino-chan. Tahu kan apa akibatnya?"**

"Kamu tuh yang seharusnya akan jadi apa jika berurusan denganku," kata Kyuubi masih sangat santai.

"**Ukh! Kubunuh kau! Kau akan kubunuh!"**

"Berkata di depanku jika kau berani,"

"**Kubunuh kau! Ap..Apa.. HYAAA!"**

"? Hoy! Hoy!" Kyuubi terus menempelkan ponsel itu, merasa sedikit janggal. Ino melihat perubahan ekspresi Kyuubi. Kyuubi buru-buru mengubah ekspresinya menjadi tenang kembali.

"Sebentar ya Ino," ucap Kyuubi lalu menjauh dari Ino. Setelah di rasa Ino tidak bisa mendengar percakapannya, Kyuubi kembali mendengarkan dengan serius ponsel itu. Terdengar suara ribut.

"**Jangan mendekat! Berhenti!"**

**GUSRAK PRAAKKK**

"?"

"**Tolong…"**

"Hey ada apa?! cepat jawab!"

"**Kyuubi,"**

"!"  
'Itachi!'  
"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!"

"**Tenang-tenang.. Aku belum membunuhnya kok," **terdengar santai ucapan Itachi.

"Dimana kau sekarang?!"

"**Atap selatan universitas,"**

"Tunggu aku! Dan jangan kemana-mana!" Kyuubi menutup ponsel itu lalu menghampiri Ino dan menyerahkan ponsel Ino.

"Ino, aku ada urusan sebentar. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku tinggal?" kata Kyuubi.

Ino mengangguk. Lalu Kyuubi langsung melesat menuju atap gedung Universitas. Hampir saja beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi tertabrak oleh Kyuubi yang sedang berlari. Setelah berlari dan menaiki sekitar 3 tangga Kyuubi sampai di atap.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.. Dimana orang itu?" Kyuubi sedikit membungkuk dan menyeka keringat di keningnya. Lalu mulai berjalan.

"!" Kyuubi melihat boneka beruang yang sama saat kasus bom waktu di kamar Hinata dulu.  
"Bom!" Kyuubi meraih boneka itu.  
"Bukan ya… buat kaget saja," Kyuubi menghela nafasnya.

"**Aku ada di dekat besi pembatas di sebelah kanan dari tanganku,"**

Suara seperti anak kecil berbunyi saat Kyuubi mulai meraih boneka itu, mungkin semacam pendeteksi sensor manusia. Kyuubi berjalan kearah kiri berlawanan dengan posisi boneka itu yang menghadapnya. Jika boneka itu menghadapnya maka tangan kanan boneka itu sama dengan arah tangan kiri Kyuubi.

Kyuubi sudah tiba di pinggir atap gedung.

"Tolong aku…"

"?"

**GLEK**

Kyuubi menoleh kebawah.  
"!" mulutnya mengangga sedikit karena terkejut. Kankuro tergantung di sisi dinding dengan seutas tambah yang membelit tubuhnya dan di ikat di besi pembatas atap itu.

"Ah kamu! Tolong aku…" kata Kankuro.

Kyuubi sweatdrop, "Kau kan hanya terikat untuk apa tadi berteriak seperti kesetanan," Kyuubi mulai bertiarap memegang tambang itu.

"Ukh! Tapi dia mengantungku disini! Aku phobia ketinggian!" teriak Kankuro.

"Dasar payah. Mengancam mau membunuh orang tapi takut ketinggian," Kyuubi berusaha menarik Kankuro ke atas melalui tambang itu.

"Yo! Kyuubi!"

"!" Kyuubi mendongakkan kepalanya. Di sebrang atap lain gedung itu Itachi berdiri memegang pistol.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan pada targetku?" kata Itachi dengan polosnya.

"Lagi-lagi kau melakukan hal yang merepotkan," (Kyuubi).

"Heee? Apa benar? Padahal ini menyenagkan lho. Apalagi bisa bermain denganmu lagi. Game yang menyenangkan," Itachi tersenyum.

"Che, kau kira ini permainan? Orang macam apa kau ini ha?!"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Itachi mulai mengarahkan pistol itu kearah Kankuro.

"Kau akan kubunuh jika kau melukainya!" ancam Kyuubi.

Selagi tangan kanan Itachi menodongkan pistol, tangan kirinya memegang dagu seperti pose berpikir.

"Bagaimana ya? Ini sudah permintaan klien sih," kata Itachi tersenyum lagi.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" (Kyuubi).

"Benar mau tahu?" (Itachi).

"…"

"Yang menyuruhku itu klienmu," Itachi menyeringgai.

'Ino?!'  
"Kau jangan bercanda ya!"

"Tidak…Tidak… Aku tidak bercanda kok. Benar dia yang meminta bantuan padaku untuk membereskan penguntit itu,"

"…"

"Sudah ya basa-basinya aku ingin pekerjaanku cepat selesai," Itachi kembali siap dengan pistolnya.

Kyuubi semakin mempererat tangan kanannya menarik tambang itu.

**DOR! SRET**

Tembakan itu mengenai tambang dan memutus talinya. Dengan cepat Kyuubi segera meraih tali itu.

"Ukh," Kyuubi merasa berat harus menahan tambang itu tetap di tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya mengengam besi pembatas sebagai penahan.

"Ah payah. Malah meleset," kata Itachi polos.

**DOR!**

Tembakan di lancarkan kembali oleh Itachi, ia menyeringgai.

Tangan Kyuubi bergetar karena harus menahan tambang itu dan juga menghindari tembakan itu.

"Wooww.. nyaris sekali. Ternyata bisa di hindari," Itachi bersiul.

Peluru itu menancap di dinding dekat tangan Kyuubi yang mengengam tambang, kira-kira jaraknya hanya 4 centi dengan tangan kiri Kyuubi.

"Kali ini pasti tidak akan meleset," (Itachi).

Kyuubi masih memegang erat tambang itu.

**KREK**

Terdengar pelatuk mulai ditarik dan siap di tembakkan, Kyuubi menutup matanya.

"Kali ini akan aku tembak kepalamu itu," (Itachi).

"….." Kyuubi masih menahan tambang itu.

"Tidak berencana melepaskan tali itu dan kabur Kyuu?" (Itachi).

"Tidak," (Kyuubi).

"Hebat… menjawab tanpa gentar, rubah manis~. Sebagai penghargaan aku akan tembak langsung kepalamu itu," (Itachi).

"Jika orang ini mati memang benar semuanya akan selesai tapi Ino pasti akan menyesal sampai kapan pun. Penyesalan sulit di hilangkan, selamanya ia akan terbelenggu dengan rasa penyesalan. Secara tidak langsung ia akan menjadi seorang pembunuh. 'Bodyguard tidak hanya melindungi,' itu kata orang itu" kata Kyuubi tersenyum seakan mengejek.

"….." Itachi hanya diam.

"Untuk itu_"

"Sampai di sini saja!" teriak Itachi.

Kyuubi menutup matanya erat siap jika peluru itu menembus kepalanya.

**CEKREK**

"Eh?" Kyuubi membuka matanya karena tidak juga mendengar suara tembakan. Lalu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Tugas selesai!" Itachi tersenyum lebar sambil memegang kamera yang langsung bisa mencetak hasilnya.

Kesabaran Kyuubi sudah pada batasnya, terlihat dari wajahnya yang merah karena emosi.

"APA MAKSUDNYA INI KERIPUT JELEK!"

Itachi menoleh kearah Kyuubi dengan polos, "Menjalankan tugas dari klien," jawabnya.

"Bukankah kau di tugaskan untuk membunuh orang ini?" (Kyuubi).

"Engga tuh," jawab Itachi santai.

"Kau!" tunjuk Kyuubi dengan tangan kanannya.  
"!" Ia melepaskan tambang berarti…

**GLEK**

Kyuubi menoleh ke bawah.

**TOENG TOENG**

Kankuro memantul masih dalam keadaan menggantung.

"Ba..Bagaimana bisa…?" (Kyuubi).

"Di balik tambang itu ada benang super kuat. Bahkan bisa menahan anak gajah sekalipun, jadi kalau di lepas juga tidak masalah," kata Itachi nyengir.

Kyuubi pundung dengan aura suram, "Sasori… Aku mau mati saja…" gumam Kyuubi.

"Ha ha ha, jangan terlalu kagum begitu dengan trikku," kata Itachi ga nyambung sambil tertawa.  
"Susah-susah menahannya tapi orang yang di tolong malah tidur. Ck ck ck," Itachi geleng-geleng kepala.

"Lalu apa maksudmu Ino menyuruhmu membereskan orang ini?" Kyuubi sudah kembali menarik Kankuro dan sudah berhasil tertarik sampai atas.

Itachi yang semula ada di atap lain itu sudah berjalan menghampiri Kyuubi.

"Hanya ingin membuat orang ini berhenti menguntit Ino-chan. Seminggu ini aku menguntitnya lho," kata Itachi bangga.  
"Aku ingin memberinya pelajaran betapa tidak enaknya selalu diawasi. Kadang aku mengintipnya dari jendela kamarnya, berdiri di kegelapan. Bahkan karena itu, dia takut saat melihatku. HA HA HA,"

'Jadi itu sebabnya orang ini tidak terlihat seminggu ini,' Kyuubi melihat Kankuro lalu kembali melihat Itachi.

"Lalu untuk apa kau mengantungnya?" Kyuubi masih kesal.

"Itu hanya permainan kecil saja. Ekspresimu lucu sekali lho. Xi xi xi xi,"

"Tidak Lucu! Keriput brengsek!"

"Jangan biarkan Kyuubi di bunuh,"

"?"

"Itu email yang Ino kirimkan padaku. Ia masih memikirkan keselamatan temannya di bandingkan dirinya. Teman yang baik…" kata Itachi tersenyum.

"Huh," Kyuubi mendengus kesal sambil membuang muka kearah kanan.

"Lagipula…" Itachi memegang pembatas besi dengan kedua tangannya dan menutup matanya, merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah dan rambut hitamnya yang tergerai.

"…setelah mendengar kata-katamu niatku jadi hilang yang tadinya berniat mau membunuh orang ini. Apalagi kau menirukan kata-kata bijakku tadi,"

"Kata-kata bijak apaanya…" ejek Kyuubi.  
'Ekspresi itu terlihat berbeda. Che, ingat Kyuubi jangan lupa, dia ini pembunuh bayaran,' batin Kyuubi.

**SET**

Kyuubi mengambil foto yang terselip antara jari tangan Itachi di besi pembatas.

**BRET BRET BRET**

"Kenapa di robek?! Kalau barang buktinya tidak ada aku tidak bisa di bayar!" jerit Itachi.

Kyuubi menjulurkan lidahnya, "Aku tidak di bayar, enak saja kalau kau mendapat bayaran," Kyuubi menyebar robekan foto itu ke udara.

"Ah..Uangku…" Itachi membungkuk memungguti robekan-robekan foto itu dengan ekspresi sedih.

.  
.

_**Permainan tidak bisa di hentikan. Game akan terus berjalan sampai akhir…**_

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

Hitomi : yosh ini chap 2 nya. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena telat update *sujud-sujud* terima kasih banyak buat yang sempetin mau baca dan thanks a lot buat yang review~  
intinya makasih banyak lah buat yang baca fic aku nih. Hehe

Kyuubi : ngoceh ga jelas mulu dari tadi

Hitomi : yey, sewot aja XP

Itachi : *sumpel mulut author* langsung saja balasan review untuk yang tidak login.  
Dari **CindyAra : **Hito, bilang katanya terima kasih (Hitomi : mulut di sumpel emang bisa ngomong? *sweatdrop*). Senpai? Dia itu newbie lho newbie

Hitomi : *berhasil bebas* yak karena sudah dib alas oleh Itachi senpai jadi sampai berjumpa di chap selanjutnya


	3. Kerjasama

**Let's Play The Game  
**Story by. Hitomi Shoyou

**Naruto  
**Masashi Kisimoto

Terinspirasi dari komik **Game Rush **karya **Mizuho Kusanagi**

**Warning : TYPO, OOC, & YAOI (hmm… maybe)**

* * *

Kyuubi berjalan lunglai siang ini sepanjang jalan. Dia baru saja dari rumah Kiba yang meminta bantuan untuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliah. Cuaca hari ini benar-benar panas, bahkan Kyuubi sudah kebanjiran oleh keringatnya sendiri.

"Panas…" kata Kyuubi pelan sambil memandang sinar matahari yang sangat silau di atasnya sambil mengusap keringat di keningnya.

**CKREK**

Kyuubi membuka pintu kantor NBG.

**SNIFF SNIFF**

Kyuubi mencium aroma sedap lalu dia menyeringgai.

"Tepat waktu sekali. Aku lapar~" Kyuubi langsung menuju dapur.  
"Sakura~ apa makan siang kali ini?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Selamat datang Kyuu-chan,"

**CTAK**

Kyuubi seperti sudah tidak asing dengan suara itu, lalu ia menoleh ke samping.

"Kau lagi?!" kata Kyuubi.

"Hai!" sapa Itachi tersenyum sambil mengangkat sumpit di tangan kanannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Kyuubi langsung menerjang Itachi. Dan mereka terjatuh ke lantai, Itachi tertimpa Kyuubi. Kyuubi sudah mencekik Itachi.

"GYAAA! Tolong aku mau di bunuh bodyguard," kata Itachi mendramatisir.

Kyuubi menatap Itachi dengan sengit masih mencekik Itachi.

"Apa kali ini misimu? Mau membunuhku dengan memakan makan siangku?!"

"Jadi benar teman Kyuu ya?" kata Sakura baru muncul dari dapur membawa nampan berisi makanan dan meletakkan di meja.

"Te-teman?! Siapa bilang?! Dia ini orang berbahaya! Benar juga! Sakura kau tidak apa-apa kan?" kata Kyuubi langsung menghampiri Sakura dan membalik-balikkan tubuh Sakura takut-takut wanita itu terluka.

"Tidak kok. Kau ini aneh," kata Sakura.

"Kenapa kau bisa membawa orang ini Sakura?! Dia berbahaya!" (Kyuubi).

"Aku membawanya ke dalam karena dia sudah terkapar di depan kantor," (Sakura).

'Terkapar?' Kyuubi sweatdrop.

"Sekarang aku miskin, sudah seminggu aku tidak makan," kata Itachi.

"Sakura kau harus waspada terhadap orang ini! Sasori kau juga harus waspada!"

Lalu Kyuubi menoleh kearah Sasori yang membaca koran sambil membaca koran.

"Eh? Kenapa dengan wajahmu Sasori?" pertanyaan Kyuubi berhenti saat melihat wajah Sasori yang terlihat bad mood tingkat akut. Wajah datar dengan tatapan tajam, menyeramkan.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan wajahku?" kata Sasori masih dengan ekspresi bad mood tingkat akut.

"Ekspresi seperti ingin membunuh orang," kata Kyuubi.

"Benar kau ingin tahu eh?" kata Sasori menyeringgai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuubi.

'Seram…' batin Kyuubi.  
"Ti-tidak juga…" kata Kyuubi.

"KAU KEMARIN MENJADI BODYGUARD TEMANMU TANPA SEPENGETAHUANKU DAN GRATIS! GRATIS!" kata Sasori keras sambil menunjuk wajah Kyuubi.

Kyuubi karena kaget jadi terjatuh duduk kelantai, "Ko-kok tahu?"

"KARENA AKU ADALAH DEWA!" Sasori merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas.

"Temanmu yang memberi tahu Sasori," kata Sakura tersenyum sambil menunjuk Itachi yang kembali asik memakan ramen instant di meja kerja Kyuubi.

'Dia benar-benar… akan aku bunuh keriput bodoh itu! Datang ke sini malah berbicara yang macam-macam ke Sasori,' batin Kyuubi.

"Perusahaan sedang krisis kau malah dengan mudah menjadi bodyguard tanpa imbalan," kata Sasori.

"Kau juga jangan terus gunakan uang untuk bertaruh balapan motor doag!" Kyuubi membela dirinya.

"Perusahaan ini punyaku, karyawan dan asetnya juga. Jadi suka-sukaku!" kata Sasori dengan egois.

"Apa-apaan seenaknya seperti itu!" (Kyuubi).

"Kenapa? Kau mau protes?" (Sasori).

"Iya aku mau protes!" (Kyuubi).

**CKREK**

"Permisi, benar di sini kantor Namikaze Bodyguard?"

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh ke pendatang baru yang baru masuk. Kyuubi dan Sasori yang tadi saling berdebat juga langsung menoleh kearah orang itu.

'Anak kecil?' batin semuanya.

Seorang anak laki-laki di perkirakan umurnya sekitar 13 tahun. Rambutnya hitam di tata cukup rapi, memakai kaos berwarna putih dan jaket hijau dengan celana panjang agak longar warna hitam dan sepatu kets warna hitam. Dan juga tas ransel warna coklat.

"Apa begini cara kalian memberlakukan tamu?" kata anak kecil itu.

**TWITCH**

'Apa-apaan bocah ini,' batin Sasori dan Kyuubi bersamaan.

"Ah maaf, silahkan duduk. Mari…" kata Sakura ramah dan menuntun anak kecil itu duduk. Lalu dia pergi ke dapur untuk membuat minum untuk 'tamu kecil' itu.

"Tersesat ya?" kata Sasori asal saat menghampiri anak kecil itu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Konohamaru. Aku mau menyewa bodyguard," kata anak itu dengan santai.

"HAH?!" kata Sasori dan Kyuubi bersamaan.

"Ah pasti sedang tersesat. Anak kecil memang hebat dalam berimajinasi," Sasori berbalik mau kembali ke mejanya.

**SET**

"Aku bayar 100.000 yen setiap jam pengawalan," anak itu mengeluarkan uang dari ransel.

"Gunakan sesukamu dan semaumu," kata Sasori seenaknya mendorong Kyuubi ke hadapan Konohamaru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Seenaknya saja!" protes Kyuubi dengan suara pelan.

"Sudahlah tidak apa, yang penting di bayar," jawab Sasori dengan cuek.

"Hanya ini pengawalnya?" (Konohamaru).

"Ng? Memangnya kenapa?" Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak mau jika hanya satu orang," kata anak itu dengan ketus.

"Anak kecil sepertimu memangnya ada masalah apa sih sampai minta bodyguard banyak. Seperti berurusan dengan yakuza saja," kata Kyuubi.

"Memang benar,"

"HAH?!" lagi-lagi Sasori dan Kyuubi menganga lebar.

"Silahkan minumannya," kata Sakura.

"Terima kasih," Konohamaru meminum teh buatan Sakura.  
"Bagaimana? Jika ada banyak pengawal pembayarannya juga otomatis kelipatan dari banyak bodyguard yang ada," kata Konohamaru.

Sasori langsung merangkul Kyuubi dan agak menjauh dari Konohamaru.  
"Temanmu itu siapa namanya?" bisik Sasori dan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Itachi yang sepertinya masih asik makan .

"Sudah kubilang dia bukan temanku!" protes Kyuubi.

"Ya sudah terserah apapun itu, siapa namanya?"

"Itachi Uchiha,"

Sasori langsung menyeret kerah jaket Itachi dan membawa ke depan Konohamaru.

"Dia juga bodyguard kami, perkenalkan namanya Itachi Uchiha," kata Sasori tersenyum.

"Sasori apa-"

**DIESH**

Sasori mendorong Kyuubi sampai terpental.

"Masih muda semua ya?" kata Konohamaru.

"Jangan salah biar muda bukankah itu berarti kekuatannya lebih bagus," kata Sasori.  
"Benarkan Itachi?" kata Sasori.

"Ng? Ah itu benar. Aku di juluki The King of Bodyguard lho," kata Itachi.

'Apa!' batin Kyuubi yang mengusap-usap kepalanya yang agak benjol.

"Ke ke ke ke," Sasori dan Itachi tertawa bersama.

'Astaga! Auranya sama-sama licik,' batin Kyuubi sweatdrop.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah," Konohamaru mulai berdiri.

"Mari saya antar kedepan," kata Kyuubi.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau jika satu orang. Lagipula aku mau tinggal di sini satu hari sampai besok aku mendapatkan tepat tinggal," kata Konohamaru.

Semuanya hanya memandang bingung anak itu.

.

.

**Malam harinya…**

Kyuubi dan Itachi sedang berada di perpustakaan dalam kantor itu. Mereka sedang menyusun buku dan menempatkannya sesuai urutan.

**BRAK**

Konohamaru membuka pintu perpustakaan, "Aku lapar. Buatkan aku makanan," kata Konohamaru.

"Eh? Baik akan aku buatkan," kata Kyuubi.

"Memangnya kau bisa memasak?" kata Itachi.

"Tidak," kata Kyuubi.

Itachi sweatdrop.

"Tapi kalau hanya sekedar sushi aku bisa," kata Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak mau sushi," kata Konohamaru.

Kyuubi menatap Itachi, Itachi memberikan tatapan seolah-olah 'Aku tidak bisa memasak,'.

"Haahhh… kalian tunggu sebentar di sini, mungkin aku bisa minta bantuan Sakura," Kyuubi keluar dari ruangan kantor dan melewati lorong menuju tempat tinggalnya.

**CKREK**

Kyuubi masuk ke dalam ruang tamu rumah tinggal itu. Ia melihat Sasori sedang menonton televisi.

"Dimana Sakura?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Dia pulang ke rumahnya sendiri hari ini," kata Sasori tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

"Kenapa saat seperti ini," gumam Kyuubi.  
'Sasori sudah pasti tidak bisa memasak,' batin Kyuubi.

Kyuubi langsung pergi lagi begitu saja.

.

.

Kyuubi dan Itachi berusaha membuat makanan untuk Konohamaru. Kyuubi memasukan nori ke dalam rebusan air di panci.

"Kenapa di masukkan?" kata Itachi yang sedang memegang bawang bombay.

"Lho? Aku pernah melihat Sakura memasukkan rumput laut ke dalam rebusan. Kupikir untuk mengambil kaldunya,"

"Dasar bodoh! Mana bisa di ambil kaldunya," kata Itachi.

"Kau ini sok tahu sekali, memangnya kau bisa memasak?!" kata Kyuubi sewot.

"Ah kalian tidak becus, sana minggir biar aku saja," kata Konohamaru.  
"Bagaimana kalian selama ini bisa hidup sih masak saja tidak bisa,"

"Aku sih ada Sakura yang memasak kadang-kadang ibu juga datang," kata Kyuubi.

"Aku adikku yang memasak," kata Itachi tersenyum.

'Adiknya?' Kyuubi melihat Itachi yang masih tersenyum pada Konohamaru. Konohamaru mengalihkan wajahnya dan mulai memasak.

Konohamaru mulai mengiris bawang bombay itu. Itachi memperhatikan dari belakang sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Kyuubi yang tidak jauh dari dua orang itu memperhatikan Itachi yang seakan mengatakan sesuatu saat Konohamaru mengiris bawang tapi tidak jadi.

'Orang seperti dia memiliki keluarga bahkan adik. Apa benar? Waktu itu saja dia berbohong soal kematian orang tuanya yang terbunuh. Senyuman tadi itu juga seperti bukan senyuman palsu tapi seperti senyuman bangga. Pembunuh bayaran seperti dia…apa pernah terpikir jika ia memiliki keluarga? Bahkan ia bersekolah seperti anak kebanyakan tapi kenapa ia menjadi pembunuh bayaran?' batin Kyuubi.

'Tapi dia benar-benar menyebalkan kenapa selalu ada dia di sekitarku, benar-benar seperti penguntit saja!' Kyuubi sibuk dengan pikirannya masih sambil memperhatikan Itachi.

Saat ia masih memperhatikan Itachi, ternyata Itachi menyadarinya.

"Apa?" kata Itachi dengan ketus.

'Apa dia bilang? Che, orang aneh,' batin Kyuubi langsung pergi duduk di salah satu sofa.

.

.

Setelah acara masak itu selesai semuanya berkumpul di meja pendek tradisional jepang. Dengan hidangan kare buatan Konohamaru. Kyuubi masih memperhatikan Itachi sambil menopang dagunya.

'Semakin lama aku jadi ingin tahu latar belakangnya. Apa alasan dia menjadi pembunuh bayaran,' batin Kyuubi.

"Bisa tolong katakan pada orang itu untuk tidak memandangku seperti itu? Sejak tadi dia melihatku dengan tatapan kejam seperti itu," bisik Itachi mengadu pada Konohamaru. Padahal Kyuubi hanya melihat biasa lebih tepatnya tatapan mengintrogasi.

"?" Kyuubi langsung sadar. Konohamaru menatap Kyuubi.

"Kenapa kau melihatnya seperti itu?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Tidak. Memangnya aku terlihat seperti itu?" kata Kyuubi.

"Iya," kata Itachi dan Konohamaru bersamaan.

"KALIAN INI SEMBARANGAN SAJA!"

"Mengelak seperti itu malah membuat curiga saja," kata Konohamaru.

Itachi mengangguk, "Benar..benar.."

"Ah! Terserah kalian saja!" Kyuubi langsung menyambar piring dan memakan kare itu.

'Enak!' Kyuubi langsung mengambil kare dari dalam panci.

Itachi dan Konohamaru hanya bengong melihat Kyuubi yang lahap sekali memakan kare itu.

Kyuubi meletakkan piring di meja. Sedangkan Itachi dan Konohamaru masih mengantungkan sendok mereka tidak jauh dari mulut mereka.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?" kata Itachi.

"Ng? Selamat makan,"

"Kau sudah selesai makan. Terlambat kalau kau mengucapkannya," kata Konohamaru mulai memakan karenya.

~Let's Play The Game~

Setelah acara makan malam mereka berpindah ke rumah tinggal Kyuubi dan Sasori. Itachi langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa.

"Ah kenyangnya~" Itachi memeluk bantal di sofa itu.

"Konohamaru-sama, malam ini anda bisa tidur di kamar Sakura yang kebetulan hari ini tidak ada di sini. Mari saya antar," Kyuubi membimbing Konohamaru.

Itachi juga ikut berjalan di belakang.

"Mau apa kau ikut juga?" kata Kyuubi.

"Untuk tidur di kamar lah,"

"Memangnya kau siapa! Tidur di sofa saja sana!" Kyuubi mendorong Itachi.

Kyuubi mengantar Konohamaru kekamar Sakura.

"Silahkan," Kyuubi membuka pintu kamar itu.  
"Baiklah kalau begitu saya tinggal. Selamat malam," Kyuubi pergi dari sana dan berjalan kearah kamarnya.

**CKREK BLAM**

Kyuubi masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mulai menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur.

"Hoaaammm," Kyuubi menguap.

"Kyuu, kau berat…" kata seseorang.

"?" Kyuubi merasakan kasurnya tidak seperti biasanya.

Itachi menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi kepalanya, "Menyingkir dariku, kau berat tau!"

"Keriput bodoh! Kenapa kau di sini!" Kyuubi menarik selimut itu dan menyeret Itachi untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Kyuubi menyeret Itachi sudah sampai ambang pintu.

"Lho? Konohamaru-sama?" kata Kyuubi melihat Konohamaru berdiri di depan kamarnya saat ia membuka pintu untuk mengeluarkan Itachi.

"Aku lupa belum mengosok gigiku. Dimana kamar mandinya?" tanya anak itu.

"Dari sini kau berjalan di lorong itu lalu belok kiri. Disitu kamar mandinya, apa perlu saya antar?" kata Kyuubi sopan.

"Tidak perlu," Konohamaru langsung pergi.

Itachi berusaha melepaskan diri, "Jangan harap kau bisa tidur di kamarku ya. Tidur di luar sana!"

Kyuubi melempar Itachi keluar dan mulai menutup pintunya. Pintu itu langsung di tahan Itachi, Kyuubi mendorong pintu itu.

"Berhenti berbuat konyol keriput bodoh," geram Kyuubi.

"Aku hanya ingin tidur saja kok,"

Itachi mendorong pintu itu lebih keras dan membuat Kyuubi terdorong jatuh. Kyuubi meringis kesakitan.

"Ups, terlalu keras ya? Maaf," Itachi sudah berada di atas kasur dan tertidur.

"Grrr!" Kyuubi mengeram marah. Mau tidak mau ia menerima saja dan mengambil tempat yang masih kosong di kasur itu untuk merebahkan tubuhnya.

.

.

Di kediaman Haruno, Sakura sedang berada di kamarnya. Duduk di depan laptopnya dengan mengenakan kacamata.

"Wah anak ini tidak biasa. Aku harus beritahu Sasori besok," Sakura menutup laptopnya dan mulai tidur.

Malam sudah larut dan kebanyakan orang sudah berada di kasur mereka untuk mulai memasuki alam mimpi mereka.

**KRIEET**

Terdengar derit pintu yang di buka dengan pelan oleh seorang. Tidak hanya seorang yang masuk tapi dua orang. Tapi tidak terlihat jelas siapa mereka karena ruangan di rumah tinggal Kyuubi gelap. Sosok-sosok itu mengendap diam-diam. Mereka saling mengangguk dan berpencar. Salah satu sosok itu sedang melihat sekeliling seakan mencari sesuatu.

"Hey, jika masuk seharusnya ketuk pintu dulu," kata Itachi di belakang sosok itu.

"!"

**DIESH**

Itachi menendang salah satu sosok itu sampai tersungkur ke lantai.

"Pengganggu malam hari rupanya," kata Kyuubi.

**BUAGH**

Kyuubi memukul sosok yang mau menerjangnya dari belakang dan telak mengenai wajah orang itu.

"Apa mereka yakuza yang mengincar anak itu? Rasanya tidak mungkin kalau yakuza bisa di kalahkan semudah ini," kata Kyuubi.

**CLEK**

Lampu menyala, memperlihatkan kedua sosok yang tersungkur di lantai.

"Kyuu, kau berlebihan," kata Itachi melihat ke adaan orang yang Kyuubi pukul. Hidungnya berdarah, sedangkan sosok satu lagi hanya jatuh biasa tanpa luka yang parah.

Konohamaru menghampiri Kyuubi dan yang lainnya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan heh?" kata Kyuubi.

Konohamaru hanya tersenyum misterius, "Kau menyadarinya?"

"Che, mudah saja. Kau beralasan ingin mengosok gigimu kan? Saat kau kembali dari kamar mandi kau diam-diam membuka pintu dan menyuruh mereka masuk ke dalam rumah," kata Kyuubi.

"Pengamatanmu bagus juga ya," kata Itachi.

"Kalau soal itu sih mudah, mengenali ruang dan menyatukan alasan. Feelingku lumayan kuat," (Kyuubi).

"Berarti kalau soal lain tumpul ya," (Itachi).

"Diam!" (Kyuubi).

"Memang hebat ya bodyguard dari NBG," lalu Konohamaru beralih kearah dua orang yang masih tersungkur di lantai. Mereka mengunakan setelan jas rapi dan terkesan formal.

"Kalian payah begitu saja langsung kalah. Gaji kalian di potong setengah bulan ini!" kata Konohamaru.

"Maaf Presiden Direktur! Kami mohon maaf!" dua orang pria itu bersujud di bawah Konohamaru.

"Presiden Direktur?!" kata Kyuubi dan Itachi kaget.

"Begitulah. Aku Konohamaru pemilik dari Hokagemaru Corp. yang berjalan di bidang bodyguard," kata Konohamaru.

"APA?!" Kyuubi dan Itachi semakin terkejut. Ia tahu perusahaan itu, perusahaan yang baru berkembang itu adalah salah satu cabang dari Hokage Corp. yang pesat itu.

~Let's Play The Game~

Kini semuanya berkumpul di kamar Kyuubi. Konohamaru duduk di antara para dua orang pria yang sempat di hajar Kyuubi dan Itachi tadi. Sedangkan Kyuubi duduk di samping Itachi, mereka menghadap Konohamaru.

"Jadi kau ini Direktur utama Hokagemaru Corp. itu?" kata Kyuubi.

"Benar. Tujuanku kemari sebenarnya ingin mencari tahu kebenaran dari kemampuan para bodyguard Namikaze Bodyguard yang kata orang bodyguard di sini kuat dan tanguh. Aku tidak percaya jika tidak membuktikannya sendiri," (Konohamaru).

"Jadi itu alasan kau datang ke NBG dan menyamar menjadi seorang klien?" (Kyuubi).

"Benar. Hokagemaru Corp. memang baru di dirikan dan aku mau mencari para bodyguard yang kuat dan tangguh dengan begitu perusahaan akan cepat berkembang dan bukan tidak mungkin dalam waktu setahun bisa berkembang pesat,"  
"Setelah kalian berhasil mengalahkan anak buah payahku ini, aku mau merekrut kalian masuk ke dalam perusahaanku," kata Konohamaru tersenyum.

**Keesokan harinya di NBG…**

"APA?!" Sasori mengebrak mejanya.  
"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?!" kata Sasori membentak Kyuubi yang berada di depannya. Kyuubi sendiri sudah menutup telingganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya mana aku tahu. Jangan salahkan aku dong! Itukan kemauan keriput bodoh itu sendiri!" Kyuubi membela diri.

_**Tadi malam di mana Kyuubi dan yang lain sedang berkumpul di kamarnya…**_

"_Setelah kalian berhasil mengalahkan anak buah payahku ini, aku mau merekrut kalian masuk ke dalam perusahaanku," kata Konohamaru tersenyum._

"_Bagaimana ya? Maaf sudah susah-susah datang kemari tapi aku tidak mungkin pindah tempat karena aku mascot perusahaan," tolak Kyuubi.  
'Dan juga karyawan satu-satunya,' sambungnya dalam hati._

"_Kalau kau pindah di jamin gajimu akan lebih tinggi di bandingkan perusahaan bobrok ini," kata Konohamaru seenak jidat.  
"Kau bagaimana?" kata Konohamaru menatap Itachi._

"_Aku masih masa belajar dalam dunia bodyguard ini," kata Itachi._

"_Itu tidak masalah, sepertinya kau cukup kuat karena berhasil menghadapi anak buahku tadi. Lagi pula setiap minggu akan di adakan pertandingan karate dan yang menang akan mendapatkan hadiah. Setiap bulan mendapatkan bonus special," kata Konohamaru._

_Itachi sepertinya tertarik terlihat dari matanya yang berbinar, "Eh..bagaimana ya?" katanya dengan senyum bahagia._

"_Bekerja di tempatku dalam dua bulan kau bisa membeli mobil," kata Konohamaru membujuk lagi._

_Itachi semakin tertarik._

"_Baiklah, kau boleh berkunjung ke tempatku sesukamu," kata Konohamaru. Sedangkan Itachi sudah di angkat oleh kedua orang pria tadi seperti raja._

"_Aku akan berkunjung dan mengamati perkembangan tempat ini~" kata Itachi menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan dan dengan senyum bahagia._

_**Flashback End**_

"Begitulah… jadi itu memang murni kemauan keriput bodoh itu," kata Kyuubi.

"Kenapa kau tidak menahannya!" kata Sasori.

'Memangnya siapa dia aku tahan? Karyawan NBG saja bukan,' kata Kyuubi dalam hati.

"Sekarang kau amati perusahaan itu, dan juga rebut hadiah perlombaan karate di sana," kata Sasori.

"Tapi hari ini aku mau kulia-"

"Cepat pergi atau persediaan apel akan aku buang semuanya," ancam Sasori.

"Che," Kyuubi langsung pergi sesuai permintaan (perintah) Sasori.

.

.

**Hokagemaru Corp.**

Kyuubi melihat gedung besar di depannya. Lalu dia masuk ke dalam. Sampai di dalam ia segera menghampiri meja _recepcionist_.

"Permisi, saya Kyuubi Namikaze dari perusahaan Namikaze Bodygaurd ingin bertemu dengan Direktur Utama perusahaan ini," kata Kyuubi tersenyum dan sedikit tebar pesona membuat wanita yang bertugas di meja receptionist terpesona.

"Ba-baik akan saya beritahu Presdir da-dahulu-"

"Senyum tipuan lagi eh?"

Kyuubi sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara yang ia kenal.

"Presiden Direktur?!" kata wanita itu melihat Konohamaru ternyata sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Kembali bekerja saja, orang ini biar aku yang urus," perintah Konohamaru pada wanita itu.  
"Ayo anak rubah," kata Konohamaru.

'A-anak rubah?' Kyuubi sweatdrop.

Mereka berjalan di sepanjang koridor kantor itu. Kyuubi tersenyum lembut pada beberapa orang yang berpapasan, tidak sedikit yang terpesona dengannya.

Kyuubi tampak kagum dengan keadaan gedung itu.

"Bagaimana? Walaupun baru di dirikan tapi tetap terlihat mewah kan? Tidak seperti kantormu,"

"…ya,"

"Tapi karyawan di sini masih sedikit dan tenaga bodyguard juga masih kurang untuk itu tugasku adalah mengembangkan perusahaan ini. Bukan bermaksud jahat terhadap perusahaanmu lho,"

"Tidak kok. Sebenarnya malah bagus jika tenaga bodyguard menjadi banyak,"

"?"

"Oh ya, soal orang dari tempatku itu sekarang sedang apa?"

"Oh soal itu dia sedang berada di ruang latihan. Ayo ikuti aku,"

**Ruang latihan…**

**BRAAKKK PRIIITTT**

"Sisi kanan menang, sisi kiri kalah," kata seorang yang sepertinya menjadi wasit.

"Hebat! Bisa mengalahkan 5 orang sekaligus dengan cepat!"

Kyuubi dan Konohamaru melihat orang-orang yang sedang bertanding di bawah sana. Itachi sedang membanting orang yang menjadi lawannya.

Suara peluit kembali terdengar dan wasit menyatakan ia berhasil mengalahkan lawan.

'Apa yang di lakukan orang itu…' batin Kyuubi sweatdrop.

"Heeyyy! Kyuuu!" teriak Itachi dari bawah sana melambaikan tangannya dengan tersenyum.

"Kau mau mencobanya juga? Kebetulan hari ini pertandingan karatenya," kata Konohamaru.

"Tidak. Terima kas-"

Senyum Itachi berubah menjadi seringgai dan telunjuknya bergerak menantangnya. Aura hitam langsung menyelubungi tubuh Kyuubi.

"Pinjamkan aku bajunya," kata Kyuubi dengan tatapan sengit kearah Itachi yang menyeringgai padanya.

"Ng? tidak di sangka," kata Konohamaru.

.

.

Kyuubi sudah berada di bawah arena. Berjalan bersama Konohamaru.

"Selamat pagi Presiden Direktur!" semua orang di sana membungkuk hormat kecuali Itachi.

"Perkenalkan ini Kyuubi Namikaze, hari ini dia akan menjadi salah satu peserta pertandingan karate," kata Konohamaru.  
"Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu, aku ada urusan lain," Konohamaru langsung pergi.

"Perkenalkan Kyuubi Namikaze," Kyuubi membungkuk.

**PLUK**

Salah satu bodyguard menepuk kepala Kyuubi yang sedang membungkuk.

"Yakin nih bisa karate? Kaya lemah gini,"

"Hm hm bener," kata bodyguard lainnya.

'Apa-apaan mereka ini,' Kyuubi sweatdrop.

"Kyuu-chan~" Itachi mendorong orang yang menghalangi jalan di depannya.

"Aduh.. apa-apaan dia itu," protes beberapa orang.

Itachi sudah berdiri di depan Kyuubi dengan senyum lebar.

"Akhirnya kau bergabung juga dengan kami," kata Itachi.

"Aku tidak bergabung, hanya mengamati saja," kata Kyuubi cuek seperti biasa.

"Kukira kau bergabung karena tidak mau jauh-jauh dariku,"

**TWITCH**

Kyuubi menatap tajam Itachi, sedangkan yang di lihat hanya tersenyum seolah-olah tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Jadi…" Itachi menepuk bahu Kyuubi dan berbisik di telingga Kyuubi.  
"…Mari kita bertanding, rubah kecil," Itachi langsung pergi bersiap menghadapi kembali lawannya.

Kyuubi hanya diam tapi berbeda dengan aura yang keluar dari dirinya. Bahkan orang sekitarnya bisa merasakannya.

'Bunuh…Kalahkan keriput itu…' ucap Kyuubi dalam hati.

'Se-seram…' kata orang-orang sekitar yang bisa merasakan aura Kyuubi.

.

.

.

Setelah giliran Itachi selesai, kini giliran Kyuubi bertanding. Dia di pasangkan dengan salah satu bodyguard Hokagemaru Corp. Kyuubi terlihat tenang seperti biasa, dari pinggir arena pertandingan Itachi sudah siap melihat pertandingan Kyuubi sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil.

Kyuubi dan lawannya saling membungkuk sebelum memulai pertandingan lalu mereka mulai bertandingan.

Serangan pertama di lancarkan lawannya dengan sebuah tendangan. Dengan gesit Kyuubi menghindar ke samping dan menangkap kaki lawannya dan membantingnya. Karena tidak bergerak, Kyuubi berbalik membelakangi lawannya yang sudah terkapar. Dari kejauhan Itachi menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan seakan berkata 'Hanya segitu saja kemampuanmu?'. Kyuubi semakin kesal. Lawannya kembali bangkit langsung menerjang Kyuubi yang masih memunggugi Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menangkap tangan lawannya tanpa melihat dan kembali membantingnya. Kali ini lawannya sudah tidak bisa berkutik.

Kyuubi di nyatakan menang dan kembali di pasangkan dengan bodyguard lain.

**DUASH BUAGH BRAK**

Entah memang sudah kekuatan alami Kyuubi atau karena emosi, Kyuubi langsung menghajar lawannya tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk melawan. Semua yang melihatnya hanya tergangga. Kyuubi menendang dan melempar lawannya dengan sangat mudah.

"Hah..Hah..Hah.." Kyuubi mengatur nafasnya dan berbalik. Ia terkejut melihat betapa banyak orang yang terkapar karena ulahnya.  
'Gawat…Sepertinya aku berlebihan. Sebentar lagi pasti mereka akan mengusirku,'

Salah satu bodyguard mencoba berdiri, "Ke..Ke…"

"KEREN!"

Semua bodyguard minus Itachi langsung mengerubungi Kyuubi.

"Eh?!" Kyuubi terkejut.

"Senpai, bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Itu sangat hebat!"

"Jadikan aku muridmu!"

"Silahkan banting aku sesukamu senpai,"

Dan macam-macam komentar yang orang-orang itu lontarkan. Kyuubi berusaha melepaskan diri dari orang-orang itu tapi cukup sulit, tapi akhirnya ia berhasil lolos. Pertandingan kembali di mulai.

"Selanjutnya pertandingan final antar pemenang. Itachi Uchiha melawan Kyuubi Namikaze," seru wasit pertandingan itu.

Semua orang sangat antusias, karena mereka menilai kedua orang itu sama kuatnya. Kyuubi sendiri sudah tidak sabar. Itachi dan Kyuubi berdiri berhadapan. Itachi tersenyum seperti biasa yang bagi Kyuubi senyum itu tidak bisa di artikan.

"Kau gugup?" kata Itachi.

"Che, hentikan saja bicara tidak berartimu itu keriput bodoh," desis Kyuubi.

Setelah aba-aba pertandingan di mulai keduanya langsung bergerak saling menyerang. Itachi akan memukul Kyuubi tapi Kyuubi berhasil menghindar kesamping. Itachi langsung mengayunkan tangannya kearah kepala Kyuubi, Kyuubi kembali menghindar dengan menunduk secepat mungkin. Kyuubi menyelengkat kaki Itachi tapi bisa di hindari dengan mudah oleh Itachi yang langsung melompat salto dan kini sudah berada di belakang Kyuubi. Itachi memukul tengkuk Kyuubi, dan tepat mengenainya.

Kyuubi sedikit terbatuk dan kembali berdiri tegak. Itachi tersenyum mengejek dan kembali menyerang dengan serangan akan memukul Kyuubi. Kyuubi menangkap tangan Itachi, menariknya sedikit dan menendang perut Itachi menggunakan lututnya dan menghantam dagu Itachi dengan siku tangan kirinya. Tidak hanya itu saja, Kyuubi juga membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa melepas tangan Itachi, akan membantingnya tapi Itachi tidak diam saja ia langsung merapatkan tangannya dan membuat Kyuubi tercekik antara lengannya.

"Lumayan…Tapi sampai di sini saja main-mainnya ya rubah kecil," Itachi berkata di samping kepala Kyuubi. Entah sejak kapan Itachi sudah mengenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Kyuubi dan memutarnya kebelakang serta menjatuhkan Kyuubi dengan mendorong Kyuubi. Jadilah gerakan Kyuubi terkunci dengan tangan kiri berada di belakang punggungnya, tubuhnya juga terjatuh dengan Itachi berada di atas punggungnya. Kyuubi benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. Semua yang menonton pertandingan itu terdiam kagum sampai suara wasit mengintruksi jika pertandingan di menangkan oleh Itachi.

Itachi berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuubi. Kyuubi menepisnya dan berdiri sendiri, Itachi hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Jadi kau kalah? Sudah kuduga," kata Konohamaru sudah sejak tadi ikut melihat pertandingan antara Itachi dan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi memberikan deathglare pada Konohamaru yang terlihat cuek-cuek saja.

"Nah kalian berdua ikut aku," kata Konohamaru menunjuk Itachi dan Kyuubi bergantian. Itachi dan Kyuubi saling memandang bingung.

Mereka bertiga berjalan sebentar dan sampai di kursi-kursi pinggir arena. Di samping Konohamaru berdiri seorang pria dan memberikan sebuah kertas. Bisa di ketahui bahwa pria itu mungkin asisten Konohamaru.

"Besok kalian akan mulai menjalankan tugas pertama-"

"Tunggu! Tugas pertama? Sejak kapan aku mau bergabung?" kata Kyuubi memotong ucapan Konohamaru.

"Ng? Kau bisa anggap ini _part time_. Kau ke sini karena ingin mengikuti pertandingan dan memenangkan hadiahnya kan? Aku tahu kau pasti di utus kakakmu," kata Konohamaru.

'Ba-Bagaimana dia tahu?!' batin Kyuubi.

"Melihat respon kakakmu saat aku menyewa bodyguard tempo hari aku sudah bisa menilai karakter orang itu." ujar Konohamaru.

'Haahhh.. dia benar…' batin Kyuubi.

"Kembali pada topik pembicaraan, aku mendapatkan surat dari kepala sekolah dari sebuah sekolah dasar. Akhir-akhir ini banyak kasus penculikan anak kecil. Hubungannya dengan surat dari kepala sekolah ini adalah, beliau ingin menyewa beberapa bodyguard dari perusahaan ini karena besok akan di adakan perjalanan wisata. Jadi aku mau kalian berdua awasi keadaan dan tentunya menjaga anak-anak itu,"

"Sepertinya menyenangkan. Aku akan bawa makanan apa ya?" kata Itachi dengan pose berpikir.

"Kita tidak sedang piknik!" kata Kyuubi dan Konohamaru bersamaan.

Itachi tersenyum sambil mengaruk kepalanya.

~Let's Play The Game~

**Malamnya harinya…**

Kyuubi sedang berada di kamarnya sambil memutar-mutar pistol milik Itachi di salah satu jarinya.

"Hm? Sejak kapan kau menyimpan pistol?" tanya Sasori bersandar di bingkai pintu.

Dia baru dari dapur dan melewati kamar Kyuubi, dari sedikit celah pintu ia melihat Kyuubi sedang duduk di kursi dekat meja sambil memutar-mutar sebuah pistol.

"Ini?" Kyuubi menghentikan memutar pistol itu.  
"Ini milik salah satu penguntit yang pernah aku tangani. Tanpa sengaja terbawa olehku. Penguntit mencurigakan dan menarik untuk di selidiki," kata Kyuubi melihat pistol itu.

"Ng?" Sasori terlihat bingung. Ia baru akan beranjak tapi Kyuubi memanggilnya.

"Sasori, dalam dekat ini aku akan pergi ke Oto,"

"Kau mau ke tempat itu lagi?"

"Ya,"

Sasori hanya diam sambil melihat Kyuubi, "Kyuu, sampai kapan kau-"

"Sudah aku katakan! Dia pasti kembali dan aku percaya itu! Kenapa kau tidak percaya sepertiku?! Apa kau benar-benar semudah itu melupakannya?!"

"…"

Sakura muncul dari belakang Sasori di mana dia berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ada apa kalian?" tanya Sakura. Kyuubi maupun Sasori hanya diam. Sakura kembali bertanya.

"Saso-kun, ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Bukannya menjawab Sasori berbalik dan pergi berlalu dari kamar Kyuubi. Sakura hanya keheranan lalu ikut pergi.

Kyuubi meletakkan pistol di tangannya dan beralih membuka laci dan mengambil selembar foto dari sana.

'Aku percaya dia pasti akan kembali…'

.

.

.

_**Permainan mulai pada puncaknya.  
Semakin banyak hal baru yang harus di hadapi.  
Seorang teman bisa menjadi musuh, seorang musuh bisa menjadi teman.  
Itulah permainan…**_

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

Hitomi : maaf atas update yang lama. Bagi reader dan silent reader selalu saya ucapkan terima kasih karena menyempatkan diri membaca fic saya. Dan untuk chapter selanjutnya saya tidak menjamin jika harus update cepat, jadi mohon di maklumi saja ya ^^  
Next, balasan review untuk yang tidak login…

**Kyo, **arigatou reviewnya. Moga ga kelamaan nunggu chap 3 ya. Hehe

**CindyAra, **arigatou ya masih ngikutin kelanjutan cerita ini ^^


	4. Kebencian yang berbeda

**Let's Play The Game  
**Story by. Hitomi Shoyou

**Naruto  
**Masashi Kisimoto

Terinspirasi dari komik **Game Rush **karya **Mizuho Kusanagi**

**Warning : TYPO, OOC, & YAOI (sebenernya bingung juga saya ini udah masuk ke unsur YAOI apa belum. Menurut saya sih belum tapi yah buat aman aja saya cantumin peringatan YAOI), yang mengharapkan romance jangan terlalu berharap ya. Ke ke ke ke *author dihajar*. Tapi author usahakan.**

**Terus Maito itu guru Guy, jangan dikira OC ya. Hehe…  
Terus nanti ada flashback, Sasuke dan Naruto itu masih SD, Itachi dan Kyuubi itu SMP.  
Oke, lanjut daripada kebanyakan ngoceh ^^**

* * *

Sasori dan Sakura seperti biasa sudah berada di kantor pagi ini. Dan tidak berbeda dari kegiatan seperti biasa yang mereka lakukan. Sasori membaca koran paginya sambil meminum kopi yang dibuat Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura membuatkan sarapan untuk Sasori di dapur.

"Sejak tadi aku tidak melihat Kyuubi. Kemana dia?" tanya Sakura yang berjalan keluar dari dapur dan membawa omelet untuk Sasori.

"Dia sedang bekerja," kata Sasori tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada korannya.

"Bekerja? Sepertinya aku tidak tahu jika ada klien datang akhir-akhir ini," kata Sakura.

"Dia bekerja di bawah naungan anak kecil itu,"

"Anak kecil pemilik Hokagemaru Corp. itu? Kau membiarkan Kyuubi pindah ke perusahaan itu?"

"Aku tidak bilang dia pindah, dia hanya _part time_ di sana. Itu yang dia katakan kemarin. Lagipula bayarannya juga lumayan jadi biarkan saja anak itu,"

Sakura sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Sasori.  
"Dia bersama Itachi juga?"

"Yeah…"

"Menarik sekali ya mereka. Biasanya tidak akur tapi kali ini bekerjasama,"  
Sakura duduk di kursi yang terletak di depan meja kerja Sasori.  
"Soal tadi malam… Ada apa?"

Sasori dari balik koran terlihat diam dan meletakkan korannya ke meja dengan pelan. Ia mulai memakan omeletnya, "Anak itu akan pergi ke Oto dalam waktu dekat ini seperti biasanya,"

"…" kali ini Sakura yang diam.  
"Kita selalu mengingatkannya tapi Kyuubi bukanlah tipe orang yang melupakan seseorang yang ia sayangi dengan mudah,"

"Aku tahu. Untuk itu aku, ayah, dan ibu membiarkan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Tapi…dia tidak bisa selamanya seperti itu,"

"Aku tahu bagaimana yang kau pikirkan. Tapi kita jangan lelah memberikan pengertian padanya. Ne, Saso-kun?"

"Hm," jawab Sasori singkat. Sakura hanya tersenyum lembut.

Sementara itu, Kyuubi dan Konohamaru sedang berada di depan gerbang di sebuah sekolah dasar. Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekitar 2 bus terparkir yang sudah di penuhi oleh para murid yang akan berwisata dengan 2 guru di masing-masing bus. Kepala sekolah dasar itu menghampiri Kyuubi dan Konohamaru.

"Selanjutkan saya mewakili para orang tua murid berharap kalian menjaga mereka selama perjalanan wisata," kata Kepala sekolah itu dengan sopan.

"Tentu akan kami lakukan dengan sebaik mungkin," kata Konohamaru tidak kalah sopan dan formal.

Saat melihat Konohamaru, Kyuubi sempat berpikir apa benar sosok di dekatnya ini seorang anak kecil berumur 13 tahun? Jujur saja, Kyuubi cukup kagum baru kali ini menemukan anak kecil yang ia nilai anak yang tidak biasa dan berbeda dari anak kebanyakan.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Kyuubi bahkan tidak menyadari kalau Kepala sekolah sudah pergi. Kali ini ia menolehkan kepalanya ke bawah melihat Konohamaru yang terlihat sedang kesal.

"Apa di NBG tidak di ajarkan kedisiplinan waktu saat bertugas? Sudah 10 menit dari waktu yang aku tentukan untuk _standby _di tempat dan temanmu itu belum datang,"

'Sejujurnya dia bukan karyawan NBG bocah. Dan satu lagi, dia bukan temanku!'  
Ah andai Kyuubi tidak ingin merusak reputasi perusahaan dan dirinya ia akan langsung mengatakan hal itu tapi berbeda dengan yang di katakan.  
"Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini kemacetan semakin parah saja. Mungkin itu salah satu penyebabnya," kata Kyuubi.  
'Alasan bodoh Kyuubi,' batin Kyuubi.

Dari kejauhan Itachi sudah mulai terlihat dengan setengah berlari.

"Apa-apaan orang itu?!" kata Kyuubi.

"Ternyata dia sama bodohnya denganmu," kata Konohamaru.

Itachi memang berpenampilan biasa dengan kaos panjangnya yang bertudung dan memakai celana jeans dan sepatu kets di sertai tas ransel kecil. Hanya saja ada tambahan pada dirinya, di tangan kanannya entah ia membawa apa dengan ukuran sedang.

"Untuk apa kau membawa keranjang piknik?" kata Kyuubi.

"Ini?" kata Itachi memamerkan keranjang piknik yang ia bawa sambil tersenyum.  
"Untuk makan siang kita bertiga nanti di sana,"

"Kau kira kita akan piknik?!" kata Kyuubi.

"Tidak masalahkan sambil berjaga juga berpiknik. Adikku juga menyuruhku membawanya, dia sangat semangat mengetahui aku bilang akan ada temanku juga," Itachi tersenyum.

"Dasar bodoh!" (Kyuubi).

"Rubah pintar," (Itachi).

"Keriput bodoh!" (Kyuubi).

"Rubah imut," (Itachi).

"Keriput jelek!" (Kyuubi).

"Hentikan pertengkaran kekanak-kanakan kalian ini," kata Konohamaru sudah berada di pintu salah satu bus sambil melihat Kyuubi dan Itachi.

Kyuubi menatap Itachi dengan sengit lalu memalingkan wajahnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Itachi masih tersenyum bahagia karena akan piknik.

"Karena bus ini ada dua jadi masing-masing harus berada pada bus yang berbeda. Itachi di bus yang sama denganku, Kyuubi berada di bus yang satu lagi-"

"Tunggu! Berjaga pada bus yang berbeda-"

Itachi menepuk bahu Kyuubi dan berbisik, "Tenanglah rubah kecil, kali ini bukan aku tokoh musuh dalam permainan ini. Anggap saja kali ini ksatria dan penyihir saling bekerja sama melawan monster," lalu Itachi langsung memasuki bus sesuai instruksi Konohamaru.

"Ada apa Kyuubi? Sepertinya kau mau memprotes?" kata Konohamaru karena tadi sempat di potong ucapannya.

"…Tidak," Kyuubi berlalu begitu saja menuju bus yang lain.

Setelah semuanya naik, bus mulai beranjak meninggalkan sekolah dasar.

Konohamaru duduk di samping Itachi. Konohamaru berada di sisi yang dekat dengan jendela dan Itachi duduk di sampingnya.

"Tadi apa yang kau katakan padanya? Saat dia mau protes sepertinya langsung tidak jadi," kata Konohamaru.

"Hm? Ah itu ya. Tidak kok, hanya saja dia memang kurang setuju jika berjauhan denganku makanya aku bilang tidak apa-apa nanti juga kita kan bersama lagi saat tiba di sana," kata Itachi ngaco.

Konohamaru sweatdrop, "Kalian memang aneh atau hubungan kalian yang kurasa aneh ya?"

Itachi hanya tersenyum.

"Kepala sekolah itu cukup perhatian ya dengan murid-muridnya sampai menyewa bodyguard," kata Itachi.

"Selain itu ada alasan lain. Akhir-akhir ini pihak sekolah tanpa sengaja melihat orang yang sama. Orang itu melihat sekolah dari luar sekolah cukup lama, tindakannya mencurigakan. Tapi sampai sejauh ini belum ada bukti apa benar orang itu akan berniat jahat, untuk mencegah hal yang tidak di inginkan Kepala sekolah menyewa jasa dari perusahaan Hokagemaru Corp. sampai orang itu mungkin yah tidak terlihat lagi atau bisa di bilang sampai keadaan bisa di bilang aman,"

"Hmm… begitu," kata Itachi mengangguk.

"Paman paman, katanya bodyguard itu ya?" seorang anak kecil menarik-narik ujung kaos Itachi.

'Pa..Paman…?' Itachi pundung.

'Ck ck ck, biar bagaimana pun keriputnya itu menjadi bencana tersendiri,' batin Konohamaru.  
"Ehem, jika bisa membuat klien senang mungkin akan ada bonus tambahan dalam tugas kali ini," kata Konohamaru.

"HEE?! Yang benar?!" Itachi langsung semangat lagi dan kali ini beralih ke anak kecil tadi. Mengeluarkan senyum andalannya, bahkan siapapun tidak bisa membantah ketampanannya dan melupakan garis yang melintang di wajahnya.

"Iya adik kecil. Kau manis ya," kata Itachi.

'Itu sih berlebihan…' Konohamaru sweatdrop.

Anak kecil tadi bahkan terpesona dengan Itachi dan beberapa anak lainnya mulai mengerumuni Itachi. 2 orang guru wanita pun sama dengan murid mereka. Anak murid perempuan lebih banyak mengerumuni Itachi di bandingkan anak laki-laki. Berbeda dengan keadaan di bus satu lagi.

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku duduk di sini? Kursi ini kosong," kata Kyuubi membuka mata kirinya yang tadi terpejam.

Saat ini Kyuubi sedang berseteru dengan seorang guru pria yang sepertinya tidak terima jika Kyuubi duduk di samping seorang guru wanita. Secara teknis Kyuubi tidak melakukan kesalahan karena memang dari awal kursi itu kosong selagi guru pria itu duduk tidak jauh dari supir untuk mendiskusikan tempat wisata yang nanti akan di kunjungi.

Kyuubi yang langsung duduk pun memutuskan untuk tidur sampai bus berhenti sampai tujuan setelah sebelumnya sempat beramah tamah dengan sang guru wanita. Ia tidak mengira jika hanya dengan berbicara saja guru wanita itu terpesona dan terus memberikan tatapan kagum pada Kyuubi bahkan yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Guru satu lagi yang melihat itu tidak suka dan berencana menyuruh Kyuubi duduk di kursi lain yang masih kosong.

"Pokoknya kau harus pindah karena aku akan duduk di samping guru ini," kata guru pria itu.

"Bangku lain masih banyak yang kosong kok," kata Kyuubi santai dan memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Maito-san, sudahlah tidak apa-apa kan Namikaze-san duduk di sini," kata guru wanita itu lembut.

"Tidak bisa. Aku ingin duduk di sini," kata guru pria itu.

"Apa benar anda ini seorang guru? Sifat anda itu kekanak-kanakan sekali," kata Kyuubi masih memejamkan matanya.

Suasana semakin tidak mengenakan karena pertengkaran Kyuubi dan guru itu. Apalagi guru itu semakin kesal saat Kyuubi melontarkan komentarnya.

**SET**

"KYAA!"  
"Maito-san!"

Teriakan beberapa murid perempuan dan teriakan guru wanita itu ramai saat guru pria itu melayangkan tinjunya pada Kyuubi yang masih dengan santai bersedekap sambil memejamkan matanya.

**TAP**

Tanpa persiapan yang pasti, Kyuubi menangkap tangan kanan guru itu masih dalam keadaan mata terpejam. Lalu Kyuubi membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah guru itu.

"Seharusnya anda tahu melakaukan kekerasan di depan anak kecil itu sangat tidak baik. Aku anggap kejadian ini tidak terjadi karena jika Kepala sekolah sampai tahu mungkin anda akan mendapat masalah besar," Kyuubi berdiri dan berjalan melewati guru pria itu. Kyuubi akan duduk di bangku paling belakang yang kosong.

"Woah… Keren! Dia menangkap tangan Maito sensei dengan mata tertutup!"

"Seperti ninja!"

"Keren! Keren!"

"Apa dia bisa juga menyetir dengan mata tertutup!"

Beberapa komentar tadi lebih banyak di lontarkan oleh anak laki-laki dalam bus itu.

"Bocah menyebalkan. Ayo kita bertanding!" tantang sang guru.

"Ng?" Kyuubi berbalik lalu tersenyum misterius. Kini keduanya berancang-ancang dan bersiap dengan kuda-kuda masing-masing.

Anak laki-laki begitu antusias melihat kedua orang itu. Mereka menyaksikan masing di dalam bangku masing-masing. Yang berada di depan berdiri pada bangku mereka dan melihat dari balik bangku. Sedangkan guru wanita sudah cemas sekaligus takut akan pertandingan ini. Sedangkan sang sopir sepertinya tidak menyadarinya karena asik dengan menyertir dan mendengarkan musik dari earphonenya.

Kyuubi dan guru pria itu saling menatap sengit.

"Baiklah, pertandingan akan segera di mulai saat pada hitungan ke 3," kata salah satu murid laki-laki menjadi wasit dalam pertandingan.

"1…"

Semuanya menanti pertandingan di mulai.

"2…"

Murid laki-laki sudah memilih salah satu dari orang yang akan menang dalam pertandingan. Guru wanita semakin tegang ikut menyaksikannya, murid perempuan juga tertarik menyaksikannya.

"3!"

"Batu! Gunting! Kertas! HA!" ucap Kyuubi dan guru pria itu bersamaan.

Kyuubi gunting dan guru itu kertas.

"Lihat kan? Aku yang memang," Kyuubi menyeringgai.

**GUBRAK**

Semuanya terjatuh ke bawah tak terkecuali guru wanita itu.

"APA-APAAN KALIAN INI?!" seru murid-murid dalam bus itu.

"Eh?" Kyuubi dan guru pria itu bingung.

"Dasar payah!" komentar murid perempuan kembali duduk dan mengobrol dengan temannya.

"Tapi ini kan pertandingan juga," kata Kyuubi dengan polosnya.

"Benar," timpal guru pria itu.

"Itu pertandingan terpayah," komentar salah satu anak laki-laki.

"Aku ada ide! Kalian tanding kekuatan lengan saja,"

"Panco maksudmu?"

"Iya mungkin. Aku tidak tahu apa namanya tapi ayahku dan kakakku sering melakukannya jika sedang berebut acara televisi,"

"Baik kami terima," kata guru pria.

"Baiklah. Ambil posisi masing-masing," komando murid laki-laki yang tadi bertugas menjadi wasit.

Kyuubi dan guru pria itu segera tiarap dan mengaitkan lengan keduanya.

"Hitungan ketiga di mulai ya. 1..2..3,"

Kyuubi maupun guru itu saling berusaha menjatuhkan lengan lawan. Tidak di sangka guru itu kuat.

"Tidak di sangka bocah sepertimu kuat juga melawan semangat membaraku ini," kata guru itu.

"Anda juga kuat," kata Kyuubi.

Murid laki-laki semakin antusias dan bersorak saling menyemangati pihak yang mereka dukung. Guru itu sedikit lagi menjatuhkan lengan Kyuubi sampai bawah.

"Aku akan sangat terhormat jika anda bisa mengalahkan saya seorang bodyguard ini, pak guru,"

**BRUK**

Kyuubi berhasil menjatuhkan lengan guru itu.

"Aku…kalah…? Tidak mungkin…" guru itu pundung.

"Tapi anda hebat," puji Kyuubi yang sudah berdiri. Guru itu mendongkakkan kepalanya.

"Namikaze, jadilah guru karate di sekolah kami!" kata guru itu langsung antusias.

"Hah?!" Kyuubi melongo.

"Kumohon…" kata guru itu dengan jurus puppy eyes.

Kyuubi sweatdrop dan mundur selangkah-selangkah.

"Maaf..membuatmu tidak nyaman ya Namikaze-san," guru wanita itu menyeret guru pria yang masih memohon pada Kyuubi.

"Jadilah guru karate di sekolah kami Namikaze-san…" dari kejauhan suara itu terus di ucapkan guru itu.

"…Dia mengerikan sekali.." kata Kyuubi.

"Ne, apa kau membutuhkan murid untuk menjadi bodyguard suatu hari nanti?" seorang anak laki-laki menarik kaos Kyuubi. Kyuubi menengok kebawah.

"Dari pada itu masih ada masa depan bagus selain menjadi bodyguard," kata Kyuubi cuek.

"Kakak keren!"

"Bodyguard hebat!"

"Bagaimana kalau nanti melompat bebas dari pohon!"

"Hebat-hebat!"

Dan dalam sekejap Kyuubi sudah menjadi selebriti dalam kalangan anak laki-laki dalam bus itu. Bahkan anak laki-laki itu terus mengikuti Kyuubi saat Kyuubi mengambil bangku kosong di belakang. Mereka terus saja mengoceh menyamakan kekuatan Kyuubi sama hebatnya dengan tokoh anime atau robot yang mereka lihat di televisi. Walaupun sedikit terganggu dengan hal itu Kyuubi cukup menikmati keramaian anak-anak itu. Ia menopang dagunya di jendela bus, di bawah sana ada mobil hitam melaju di samping bus. Terlihat sekilas pengemudi itu menoleh pada Kyuubi lalu mempercepat laju mobilnya mendahului bus.

"Ng?" Kyuubi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

~Let's Play The Game~

Bus akhirnya tiba di tempat wisata. Tempat yang di kunjungi adalah sebuah taman yang cukup asri. Saat cuaca panas seperti ini, memang cocok untuk mengunjungi tempat seperti itu. Kyuubi mulai turun dari bus tak lupa semua anak murid laki-laki mengekor padanya. Kyuubi hanya menghela nafas saja dan membiarkan mereka mengikutinya. Kyuubi menunggu Itachi dan Konohamaru keluar dari bus satu lagi.

"Hahahaha… tenang nona-nona. Bisa bahaya jika kalian berjalan bergerombol seperti ini," itu suara Itachi saat pintu bus terbuka. Itachi berada di tengah kerumunan murid perempuan.

"Oh hai Kyuu, sepertinya kau juga terkenal," kata Itachi melihat Kyuubi dengan kerumunan murid laki-laki di dekatnya.

"Dan kau juga. Ck ck ck… mereka salah mengira jika harus mengikutimu," kata Kyuubi.

"Well, itu pesona alami dan tidak ada unsur lain. Jadi mereka murni menyukaiku, benarkan adik manis?" kata Itachi tersenyum pada salah satu anak perempuan.

'Itu unsur lain dan bukan pesona alami,' Kyuubi sweatdrop.

"Hey cepat keluar! Kau kira mau sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu turun!" protes Konohamaru berada di belakang Itachi.

"Oh! Maaf Presdir!" Itachi langsung mengangkat tubuh Konohamaru dan mengendongnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Turunkan aku!"

"Ini bentuk permintaan maafku," kata Itachi tersenyum dan menurunkan Konohamaru setelah turun dari bus.

"Huh," Konohamaru masih sewot.  
"Lain kali jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!" Konohamaru pergi begitu saja.

"?" Kyuubi dan Itachi saling pandang dengan tatapan bingung.

Selanjutnya ke empat guru itu memimpin perjalanan wisata kali ini. Salah satu dari mereka memberikan arahan pada murid-murid mereka. Kyuubi dan Itachi berdiri di belakang murid-murid itu, Konohamaru berdiri juga di antara Kyuubi dan Konohamaru.

"Hoaammm… Kenapa perjalanan wisata harus membutuhkan intruksi yang lama seperti ini? seperti _study tour_ saja," kata Kyuubi.

"Itu sudah jelas kan, karena mereka memang masih harus di jaga," kata Konohamaru.

"Ya ya ya, aku tahu. Ngomong-ngomong, sampai kapan Kepala sekolah menyewa bodyguard?" lanjut Kyuubi.

"Soal itu, sampai menurut beliau keadaan aman maka tugas selesai,"

"Begitu… Ngomong-ngomong kemana orang itu?" kata Kyuubi melihat di mana Itachi tadi berdiri.

"Kurasa di sebelah sana itu dia," Konohamaru menunjuk Itachi sedang berjalan menuju mereka membawa 3 minuman dengan cukup kerepotan.

"Ini untuk kalian," Itachi mengulurkan minuman untuk Kyuubi dan Konohamaru.

"Kau benar-benar menikmati tugas pertamamu ya," ucap Kyuubi pelan sambil menerima minuman itu.

"Ya begitulah. Apalagi tidak di sangka aku harus bekerjasama denganmu rubah kecil," kata Itachi tersenyum.

"Berhenti menyebutku dengan sebutan itu!"

"Baiklah Kyuu-chan,"

"Dan itu juga!"

"Hey kalian, rombongan sudah berangkat tuh. Waktunya bekerja," kata Konohamaru.

Lalu ketiganya mulai berjalan di belakang rombongan murid-murid itu. Kyuubi melihat sekeliling tempat itu.

'Hmm… lumayan. Jarang-jarang mendapatkan tugas mudah dan menyenangkan seperti ini,' batin Kyuubi.  
'Ng?' Kyuubi melihat seorang pria dari kejauhan yang berdiri di samping pohon. Pria itu sepertinya memperhatikan ke arahnya.

"Bukannya dia orang yang dalam mobil tadi?" gumam Kyuubi.

"Ada apa?" kata Itachi.

Kyuubi menoleh ke Itachi, "Tidak. Hanya saja aku pernah melihat orang itu sebelumnya tadi di jalan," Kyuubi menunjuk pria itu berdiri.

"Mana? Tidak ada tuh," kata Itachi.

"Ada…Lho? Tadi di sana," kata Kyuubi.

"Sudahlah ayo jalan," kata Itachi.

.

.

Mereka berkeliling menikmati tempat-tempat yang tersedia di sana. Kyuubi dan Itachi cukup kewalahan karena anak-anak itu kadang berpencar dan berlari kesana-kemari. Sudah menjadi ciri khas anak-anak kebanyakan.

Akhirnya tiba waktunya makan siang. Anak-anak itu makan dengan gembira. Kyuubi ikut makan dengan bekal yang di bawa Itachi begitu pula Konohamaru. Dari balik celah bahu Itachi lagi-lagi Kyuubi melihat pria itu.

"Jadi saat aku bilang aku akan pergi dengan temanku, dia langsung membawakan aku bekal ini. Hey! Kau dengar tidak sih ceritaku!" protes Itachi yang sedang bercerita tapi sepertinya Kyuubi tidak mendengarkannya karena terlalu fokus melihat pria misterius itu. Konohamaru berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar," kata Konohamaru.

"Hm? Ya baiklah," kata Itachi. Konohamaru pergi, Kyuubi kembali melihat pria misterius itu tapi sudah tidak ada lagi persis seperti tadi.

Mereka kembali makan dalam diam hanya anak-anak di dekat mereka yang ramai.

"Kakak Itachi lebih keren!"

"Kakak Kyuubi yang lebih keren! Dia bahkan mengalahkan Maito sensei saat di bus tadi,"

"Itu benar,"

"Tapi Kyuubi itu tidak sekeren kakak Itachi!"

Perseteruan antara para anak perempuan dan laki-laki itu menyita perhatian orang yang sedang menjadi topik perseteruan dua kubu itu.

"Mengalahkan Maito sensei? Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Itachi.

"Hanya bertanding panco," kata Kyuubi cuek sambil memakan onigirinya.

"Dia jelas salah besar jika menantangmu. Sudah pasti kau yang menang,"

"Memang," kata Kyuubi percaya diri.

"Maksudku tidak seperti itu juga sih," kata Itachi sweatdrop sambil mengaruk kepalanya.

"Menurutmu apa tidak aneh jika Konohamaru ke toilet lama seperti ini?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Mungkin dia tersesat, tempat ini kan lumayan luas," kata Itachi cuek.

Kyuubi bertanya pada salah satu guru di dekatnya.

"Maaf, kalau dari sini ke toilet terdekat kira-kira berapa menit?" (Kyuubi).

"Kurasa hanya 5 menit,"

"Baiklah terima kasih," Kyuubi tersenyum singkat.

"Namikaze-san!"

"Oh tidak…" kata Kyuubi pelan saat guru yang ia kalahkan menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana tawaranku tadi? Kau pasti mau kan?" kata guru itu.

"Err… maaf aku tidak bisa Maito-san. Oh ya, aku bisa minta bantuan anda kan? Tolong jaga anak-anak ini sebentar saja," kata Kyuubi.

"Dengan senang hati,"

Ia melihat sekeliling dan terdiam sebentar lalu menghampiri Itachi lagi.

"Aku akan menyusul Konohamaru, kau tetap di sini dan jaga mereka," Kyuubi langsung pergi.

"Aku ikut,"

"Kau! Aku sudah bilang tetap di sini!"

"Apa ada masalah?" guru pria itu menghampiri keduanya.

"Ah tidak ada kok pak guru. Anda guru yang hebat, apa kami bisa minta bantuan anda?" kata Itachi.

"Tentu saja. Apa itu?"

"Kami akan pergi sebentar. Selagi kami pergi usahakan jangan ada yang kemanapun sebelum kami tiba di sini."

"Baiklah,"

Itachi dan Kyuubi lalu pergi untuk menyusul Konohamaru.

"Aku sudah tanya, jika jarak dari tempat kita istirahat dan toilet terdekat di sini hanya membutuhkan sekitar 5 menit kemungkinan tempatnya tidak jauh. Tapi anak itu belum kembali juga. Lagipula aku tidak yakin jika anak seperti dia dengan mudah tersesat," kata Kyuubi sambil berjalan di depan Itachi.

"Itu masuk akal," kata Itachi.

Mereka sudah sampai di toilet terdekat yang di maksud dan mencari-cari sosok Konohamaru.

"Benar ada yang aneh. Aku tidak menemukannya di mana pun," kata Itachi.

Kyuubi hanya diam dan melihat sekitar untuk menelusuri sosok Konohamaru. Cukup sulit karena tempat itu cukup ramai dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

"!" Kyuubi melihatnya. Ia melihat Konohamaru yang sepertinya di tarik paksa oleh seorang pria.  
'Itu…orang itu…' Kyuubi mengenali siapa orang itu. Orang yang ia lihat saat perjalanan tadi dan orang yang di dekat pohon dan menghilang. Tanpa banyak berpikir Kyuubi berlari. Agak sulit karena banyaknya orang membuatnya harus berhati-hati juga saat berlari.

"Kyuubi!" Itachi juga ikut berlari.

Orang itu membawa Konohamaru ke tempat parkir kendaraan. Konohamaru terus ditarik paksa agar masuk ke dalam mobil.

**DIESH**

Kyuubi menendang punggung orang itu sampai tersungkur ke tanah.

"Kyuubi," Konohamaru mendongkakkan kepalanya

Lalu membantu Konohamaru keluar dari mobil orang itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Sepertinya yang di incar itu kau bukan anak-anak itu,"

"Mungkin saja. Karena pemilik sekolah itu kakekku,"

Tanpa sadar orang itu sudah kembali bangun dan memegang pisau. Kyuubi tidak melihatnya karena ia memunggugi orang itu setelah menendangnya. Orang itu dengan cepat menerjang Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi awas!"

Belum sempat Kyuubi menoleh orang itu sudah sangat dekat.

**JLEB**

Kyuubi dan Konohamaru sangat terkejut. Mata mereka melebar.

'Itachi…' Kyuubi melihat Itachi tepat di depannya. Memungguginya sambil memegang daerah perutnya. Orang itu masih dalam posisi menusukkan pisaunya.

Saat orang itu akan menusuk Kyuubi dengan cepat Itachi melompat dan menjadi sasaran pisau tajam yang kini menusuk perutnya. Orang itu mundur beberapa langkah.

Tidak terlihat wajah kesakitan dari ekspresi Itachi justru ia menyeringgai.

"Se-Sekarang serahkan anak itu!" ancam orang itu tapi terlihat raut ketakutan dari wajahnya.

"Masih berani mengancam kau eh?" Itachi menarik pisau itu dari perutnya.  
"Mati saja kau!"

**JLEB**

Itachi menusukkan pisau itu pada paha pria itu. Itachi mencabut pisau itu dan mengayunkannya lagi, berencana akan menusuk pria itu lagi.

**TAP**

Kyuubi menahan lengan kanan Itachi, "Hentikan Itachi!"

Kyuubi dapat melihat ekspresi Itachi yang penuh kebencian. Bukan, itu bukan kebencian karena ia menghentikan Itachi tapi rasa kebencian lain yang terpancar di sana.

"Tch, mengganggu," Itachi menendang perut Kyuubi sampai Kyuubi terpental sekitar 3 meter dan membentur dinding di belakangnya.

Itachi kembali mendekati pria itu masih memegang pisau itu. Pria itu semakin mundur dan ketakutan. Kyuubi segera bangkit dan memukul wajah Itachi hingga membuat Itachi limbung ke samping kiri. Kesempatan itu di gunakan oleh pria tadi melarikan diri, apalagi beberapa orang mulai berdatangan karena dari kejauhan melihat keributan.

"Kau membiarkannya lari!" Itachi mau mengejar orang itu tapi kembali terjatuh sambil memegang perutnya. Darah yang mengalir dari perutnya cukup banyak. Kyuubi membopong Itachi dengan melingkarkan lengan kiri Itachi di bahunya.

"Aku sudah menelpon ambulance, sebentar lagi akan tiba," Konohamaru menutup ponselnya.

~Let's Play The Game~

Setelah kejadian siang tadi. Itachi di bawa ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan pertolongan pertama. Konohamaru pergi menemani Itachi sedangkan Kyuubi di perintahkan oleh Konohamaru untuk kembali ke rombongan dan menjaga sampai perjalanan wisata selesai. Sesampainya di sekolah dasar Kyuubi menceritakan semuanya kepada kepala sekolah. Dan kepala sekolah cukup lega mendengarnya bahwa ternyata muridnya tidak dalam keadaan berbahaya dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kyuubi.

Saat sore hari Kyuubi baru kembali ke rumahnya. Lebih tepatnya tempat tinggal yang men-_double_ menjadi kantornya.

Kyuubi membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Kau sudah pulang Kyuu? Bagaimana dengan tugas… hey kau terlihat..berantakan," kata Sakura yang berada di ruang tamu bersama Sasori menonton pertandingan balap motor.

"Ceritanya panjang. Aku mau langsung istirahat," Kyuubi berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Kau tidak mau makan dulu?"

"Tidak,"

Pintu kamar Kyuubi sudah di tutup.

"Apa dia melakukan perkelahian lagi dengan penguntit?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu kan memang pekerjaannya," kata Sasori cuek.

"Jangan cuek seperti itu dong! Kau tidak lihat ekspresinya sedikit aneh? Tidak senang seperti biasa jika sudah menyelesaikan tugas,"

"Hm? Aku tidak lihat tuh," kata Sasori.

"Jelas kau tidak lihat! Kau kan terus melihat kearah televisi!" Sakura melempar kepala Sasori dengan bantal sofa.

Sedangkan dalam kamar Kyuubi, dia sedang berbaring di kasurnya sambil melihat langit-langit atap. Sambil memikirkan kejadian tadi siang.

'Apa itu? Sangat mengerikan, seperti bukan dirinya,' batin Kyuubi. Kyuubi bangkit dari kasurnya dan melepaskan kaosnya dan melihat punggungnya yang tadi membentur dinding saat Itachi menendangnya di cermin.

'Kekuatannya lebih besar dari biasanya,' Kyuubi kali ini memegang dagunya.  
'Ada apa dengan dia sebenarnya…?'

.

.

**Beberapa hari kemudian…**

Kyuubi berjalan di koridor rumah sakit. Ada yang tidak biasa dengannya hari ini. Apa itu? Hari ini ia membawa sebuah tas kertas entah apa isinya dan sebuah bucket bunga yang terdiri dari beberapa tangkai dan di plastiki sedemikian rupa. Dengan kebiasaannya yang 'ramah' terhadap orang, ia tersenyum pada orang yang juga berpapasan dengannya.

Sampailah dia di depan sebuah kamar pasien. Di pintu itu tertera nomor kamarnya 201. Kyuubi memegang handel pintu tapi belum berniat untuk memutarnya dan masuk ke dalam.

"Oh hey! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" gumam Kyuubi.  
"Haahhh.. seperti sok akrab sekali aku ini jika seperti itu,"

"Kukira kau akan mati ternyata masih hidup. Baguslah," gumam Kyuubi lagi.  
"Haahhh… itu terlihat sangat kejam. Biar bagaimanapun dia itu pasien dan orang sakit,"

"Hari yang cerah. Syukurlah kau tidak mengalami hal lebih parah. Waktu itu aku khawatir sekali,"  
"Astaga itu lebih memuakkan jika aku benar-benar mengucapkannya!" Kyuubi membanting bucket bunga yang ia pegang sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Ia frustasi sendiri harus mengatakan apa saat ia melihat Itachi nanti.

Orang-orang yang lewat dan memeperhatikannya hanya bisik-bisik melihat tingkah laku Kyuubi. Mungkin ada yang beranggapan dia sudah tidak waras.

"Siapa peduli apa yang aku ucapkan! Yang penting kan aku menjenguknya dan itu salah satu tata krama terhadap orang yang kau kenal," Kyuubi kembali memungut bucket bunga itu. Iya tidak peduli bucket itu sudah 'sedikit' rusak. Kyuubi memegang handel pintu dan mulai masuk.

"Hey keriput bodoh, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

**SIIINNGGG~**

Tidak ada seorang pun dalam kamar itu. Hanya tempat tidur yang kosong dengan selimut yang agak acak-acakan dan tirai jendela yang terbang karena hembusan angin yang masuk dari jendela yang terbuka.

Kedutan-kedutan kecil sudah muncul di pelipis Kyuubi.

"Kurang ajar kau keriput bodoh. Membuatku frustasi tidak tahunya sudah keluar dari rumah sakit," Kyuubi menggengam erat bucket bunga sampai benar-benar hancur.

"Kenapa Konohamaru tidak memberitahu-"

"Uchiha kembali kabur lagi!"

"Cepat cegah dia!"

"Hm? Ribut-ribut apa di bawah sana?" Kyuubi menjulurkan kepalanya ke bawah melalui jendela kamar itu. Iya melihat Itachi susah payah berlari dari kejaran petugas rumah sakit. Bahkan Itachi masih memakai baju rumah sakit.

"Apa yang di lakukan orang bodoh itu?" kata Kyuubi dengan pandangan malas melihat aksi kejar-kejaran itu.  
"Che, menangkap orang sakit saja tidak bisa. Payah," Kyuubi melompat melalui jendela itu kearah pohon. Dan turun dengan mulus melalui pohon itu. Dengan cepat Kyuubi berlari mengambil rute berbeda dari Itachi dan mencari celah lain agar bisa menghadang Itachi.

**SET**

Kyuubi sudah berada di depan Itachi dan menghadang jalan.

"Cukup main-mainnya Tuan Uchiha. Anda harus istirahat demi kesehatan anda," kata Kyuubi menyeringgai dan mendorong tubuh Itachi tepat di perutnya. Karena luka itu belum sembuh sempurna Itachi terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan.

"Kau..Kau curang! Menggunakan titik kelemahanku!" protes Itachi sewot.

"So? Kau mau aku bersujud dan minta ampun padamu?" Kyuubi berjongkok dan memamerkan tali tambang dari balik jaketnya.

"A-Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" kata Itachi.

"Membuatmu lebih tenang," Kyuubi menyeringgai.

**SET SET SET**

"Bawa dia dan jangan lepaskan ikatannya," perintah Kyuubi pada petugas rumah sakit yang melongo melihat hasil kerja Kyuubi. Itachi sepenuhnya terikat oleh tambang persis seperti kepompong hanya kepalanya yang tidak. Itachi meronta ingin di lepaskan seperti ulat karena mengeliat tidak tentu. Kyuubi hanya tertawa iblis sambil berjalan menuju gedung rumah sakit.

.

.

**BRAK**

"Apa dia kabur lagi?! Pihak rumah sakit menelponku tadi," Konohamaru tiba-tiba muncul dan membuka pintu kamar Itachi dengan keras.

"Hoo…Tenang saja. Semuanya sudah beres berkatku. Hahaha," Kyuubi menepuk-nepuk tubuh Itachi yang masih terlilit tambang yang ia lakukan tadi dan di tambah ikatan pada tempat tidurnya dan dirinya.

"Ini keterlaluan!" protes Itachi.

"Kami berbuat begini demi kesembuhanmu Itachi," kata Kyuubi memukul-mukul wajah Itachi dengan bantal sambil tersenyum senang. Jarang-jarang dia membuat Itachi menderita seperti ini.

"Ya kurasa ini berlebihan…"

Itachi sudah senang karena Konohamaru sepertinya menyetujui pendapatnya.

"…tapi yang di lakukan Kyuubi sepertinya baik untukmu. Kalau begini aku bisa tenang,"

"Apa?!" kata Itachi.

"Ke ke ke…" Kyuubi tertawa senang bagai iblis.  
"Seharusnya kau jangan membuat Presdir-mu itu khawatir keriput bodoh," kata Kyuubi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kembali ke kantor, Kyuubi sementara kau bisa kan menjaga orang ini?" kata Konohamaru.

"Tentu saja," kata Kyuubi.

"Bagus. Soal pembayaran tugas kemarin aku sudah transfer ke rekeningmu begitu juga Itachi-"

"Ah aku tahu!" seru Kyuubi.

"Apa?" kata Konohamaru yang sepertinya sudah biasa dengan sikap Kyuubi yang senang memotong ucapannya.

"Kau selalu kabur dari rumah sakit karena tidak mau membayar biayamu ya? Ck ck ck… tenang saja keriput bodoh. Secara teknis kau ini karyawan Hokagemaru Corp. pasti mereka membayarkan biaya rumah sakitmu. Kau tidak perlu cemas uangmu akan berkurang," kata Kyuubi polos.

'Rubah menyebalkan! Siapa yang berpikiran seperti itu!' batin Itachi kesal.

"Apa benar begitu Itachi?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya tidak suka dengan rumah sakit! Itu saja!"

"Ck ck ck.. Alasan…" Kyuubi mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah aku kembali ke kantor," Konohamaru kembali pergi. Pintu kamar juga sudah di tutup.

"Lepaskan tali-tali ini!" kata Itachi meronta ingin dilepaskan.

"Tidak," jawab Kyuubi singkat sambil menopang dagu pada tangan yang berada di jendela. Menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa rambut orange kemerah-merahannya.

Keduanya saling diam tidak ada yang berniat membuka percakapan. Akhirnya Kyuubi kembali membuka percakapan.

"Kenapa kau selalu berusaha kabur dari rumah sakit?" (Kyuubi).

"Aku sudah bilang kan tadi, aku tidak suka rumah sakit," (Itachi).

"Alasannya logisnya?" (Kyuubi).

"Pokoknya aku tidak suka! Tidak suka memangnya harus ada alasan lainnya?!" (Itachi).

"Baiklah terserah apa alasanmu. Lalu soal ini beri alasan yang jelas," (Kyuubi).

"?" (Itachi).

"Waktu itu…apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" (Kyuubi).

"Maksudmu?" kali ini menoleh kearah Kyuubi yang masih melihat keluar dari jendela dan memejamkan mata menikmati hembusan angin.

"Saat aku menghentikanmu, ekspresimu itu bukan ekspresi marah atau benci pada penculik itu tapi ada perasaan benci dan marah dalam hal lain. Bisa jelaskan?" kali ini Kyuubi menoleh Itachi. Dan keduanya saling menatap. Kyuubi mencari tahu kebenaran dari mata sang pembunuh bayaran itu. Itachi memalingkan wajahnya, membuat Kyuubi sedikit tersentak.

"Aku mau tidur jadi jangan ganggu aku," ucap Itachi.

"?" Kyuubi hanya mendengus dan duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar itu dan membuka ponsel dan menancapkan headset di ponsel itu. Dan mulai mendengarkan lagu dari ponsel itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Permainan semakin memasuki aksi penuh tantangan dan hal-hal tak terduga.  
Memasuki zona labirin, dan bertemu dengan banyak jalan yang semuanya ingin di jelajahi.  
Tapi hanya satu tujuan permainan ini di ciptakan.  
Untuk menemukan kotak Pandora yang tak pernah terlihat…**_

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

Hitomi: Yo! Minna~  
maaf ya updatenya lama. hehe  
Saya umumkan, bahwa di fic ini tidak ada pair SasuNaru. Yang ada hanya ItaKyuu itu juga tidak terlalu mengambil jalan ke-romatisan *author di keroyok*  
Woah.. tenang-tenang… masih ada chapter selanjutnya kan? Author usahakan ada 'sedikit' unsur romance yah walaupun pasti ujung-ujungnya hancur

Itachi: author payah

Hitomi: *pundung*

Kyuubi: wah udah abis. Padahal belum puas rasanya nyiksa keriput jelek itu

Hitomi: kayanya dendam kesumat ya -.-a

Itachi+Kyuubi: itu kan gara-gara kau juga! *getok kepala author*

Hitomi: ke ke ke... Yosh, **Yang login seperti biasa balasan reviewnya sudah dibalas lewat PM ya.**

See, next chapter~


	5. Awal dari kebenaran

**Let's Play The Game  
**Story by. Hitomi Shoyou

**Naruto  
**Masashi Kisimoto

Terinspirasi dari komik **Game Rush **karya **Mizuho Kusanagi**

**Warning : TYPO, OOC, & YAOI (sebenernya bingung juga saya ini udah masuk ke unsur YAOI apa belum. Menurut saya sih belum tapi yah buat aman aja saya cantumin peringatan YAOI). Nanti ka nada flashback tuh, nah kalo ada "flashback of Itachi" itu potongan masa lalunya Itachi. Sedangkan "flashback of Kyuubi" itu masa lalunya Kyuubi. Oke lanjut baca saja nyan~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Konoha Hospital**

Kyuubi terbaring di sofa yang di kamar rawat Itachi. Meringkuk seperti kucing yang kedinginan. Suhu udara memang cukup dingin jika sudah menjelang malam seperti ini. Ditambah lagi jendela kamar itu juga tidak di tutup.

Kyuubi mulai bergerak-gerak. Ia bangun masih duduk di sofa itu dengan mata mengantuk.

"Hoaamm… sepertinya aku ketiduran…" gumam Kyuubi mengucek matanya. Setelah di rasa cukup untuk melihat lebih jelas ia menoleh kearah ranjang Itachi.

"Apa?" Kyuubi melihat Itachi yang melihatnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak biasa bagi Kyuubi.

"Kalau tidur kau makin imut ya? Persis seperti rubah. Ah rubah kecilku~" kata Itachi tersenyum.

Kyuubi sweatdrop, lalu menghampiri Itachi.

"Tidak ingat posisimu ya? Bagaimana kalau perutmu ini aku pukul 100 kali ya?" Kyuubi menyeringgai.

"Ho-Hoy! Aku hanya bercanda!" kata Itachi terlihat panik. Jelas ia lebih baik tidak melawan karena selain masih dalam posisi terikat ia juga tidak bisa berkutik.

"Che," decih Kyuubi. Lalu ia melepas ikatan pada tubuh Itachi, ia sadar karena Itachi cukup lama juga terikat dan bisa saja membuatnya tidak nyaman atas dasar karena Itachi masih seorang pasien.

"Bebas juga akhirnya…" kata Itachi lega langsung berdiri.

"Langsung mau kabur lagi?" kata Kyuubi.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak kabur, aku mau berjalan-jalan sebentar." kata Itachi mulai keluar dari kamar.

"Memangnya aku percaya begitu saja dengan penipu sepertimu?" gumam Kyuubi mulai menyusul Itachi diam-diam.

Dari kejauhan Itachi sedang berbicara di telpon umum yang ada di rumah sakit. Kyuubi mendekat sedikit dan bersembunyi di balik dinding terdekat dengan posisi Itachi.

"Maaf ya membuatmu khawatir," ucap Itachi melalui telpon itu.

'Hm?' Kyuubi mengintip sedikit dan melihat Itachi masih berbicara menggunakan telpon itu. Dan sekali lagi Kyuubi mendapatkan hal yang tidak biasa lagi pada diri Itachi.  
'Senyum itu… bukan senyum yang di buat-buat seperti biasanya…' batin Kyuubi.

"Secepatnya aku akan pulang. Kau tidak apa-apa kan sementara aku tidak ada, Sasu?" (Itachi).

'Sasu? Apa pacarnya?' batin Kyuubi lagi.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam," kata Itachi tersenyum lembut lalu menutup telpon itu.

Kyuubi segera pergi dari sana sebelum Itachi menyadari jika ia di ikuti.

.

.

Kyuubi sedang duduk di kursi kantin rumah sakit sambil meminum jus apelnya.

'Orang seperti dia punya pacar juga? Tunggu, kalau pacarnya kenapa tinggal dirumahnya? Apa istrinya?' Kyuubi terdiam sebentar. Mengedipkan matanya, sekali…dua kali…

"HAHAHAHA!" Kyuubi tertawa lepas dan cukup kencang. Untung saat ini kantin hanya ada dirinya dan penjaga kantin karena memang sudah terlalu malam.

"Aku tidak bisa bayangan kalau itu benar istrinya. Xixixi," Kyuubi tertawa lagi kali ini tidak sekeras tadi. Kyuubi kembali meminum jus apelnya.

"Apa itu alasan ia selalu berusaha kabur? Haahhh… kenapa tidak bilang dari awal saja keriput bodoh… Lagipula kenapa orang itu tidak menjenguknya langsung ke rumah sakit saja?" Kyuubi mengelap bibirnya dari sisa jus apel.

"Bagiku keriput bodoh itu tetap masih misterius," Kyuubi bangkit dari kursinya dan kembali ke kamar rawat Itachi

.

.

Kyuubi membuka pintu kamar rawat Itachi.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu tidak keriput bodoh…" Kyuubi menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat Itachi sudah berdiri di depan jendela dengan pakaian biasa, kaos, celana panjang, dan ransel terakhir yang ia bawa saat insiden penusukan yang terjadi padanya.

"Kali ini jangan hentikan aku," kata Itachi menoleh ke belakang.

"…" Kyuubi hanya diam dan berjalan ke depan di mana Itachi berdiri dekat jendela.

"Aku bisa melawanmu jika kau mencegah," Itachi sudah memanjat bingkai jendela.

Kyuubi duduk di sofa dekat jendela itu dan menopang dagunya pada meja kecil di samping sofa. Dan melihat Itachi dengan tatapan malas.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" kata Itachi.

"Hm? Apa maksudku? Memangnya aku mengatakan sesuatu?" (Kyuubi).

"Tatapanmu itu yang aku pertanyakan," kata Itachi kesal.

"Tatapanku memang seperti ini kok," kata Kyuubi santai bahkan sekarang menguap.

"Rubah jelek! Pokoknya jangan cegah aku!" (Itachi).

"Aku tidak seperti sedang mencegah tuh," Kyuubi merentangkan kedua tangannya.  
"Lagi pula aku mengantuk nih, hoaamm… sudah sana pergi," kata Kyuubi mengerakkan tangannya seolah-olah mengusir Itachi lalu dia berbaring lagi di sofa dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Itachi jadi kesal sendiri lalu melompat dari jendela.

Setelah Itachi melompat, Kyuubi kembali membuka matanya.

"Hm, Orang aneh," gumam Kyuubi tersenyum sekilas menatap jendela.

~Let's Play The Game~

**Namikaze Bodyguard**

Sasori membungkuk hormat pada seorang pria yang sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Saya berharap anda bisa membantu saya Namikaze-san,"

"Itu bukan masalah. Kami pasti akan menyelesaikan tugas kami sesuai keinginan anda,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya pamit,"

Lalu pria itu keluar dari ruangan itu tepat saat berpapasan dengan Kyuubi datang. Setelah pria itu terlihat jauh Kyuubi baru kembali melihat Sasori.

"Klien?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Begitulah… Jadi bersiap-siap saja besok kau mulai menjalankan tugas," kata Sasori duduk di sofa dan menyalakan televisi.

"Apa?! Tidak bisa lusa? Aku harus ke Oto besok," kata Kyuubi.

"Tidak bisa,"

"Sasori, biarkan saja Kyuubi besok libur. Kau bisa mengantikannya sementara," kata Sakura.

"Tapi ke Oto kan tidak memakan waktu banyak," kata Sasori.

"Sudahlah, lagipula beri dia libur sekali-kali," kata Sakura.

"Tch, terserahlah," jawab Sasori.

"Sasori," kata Kyuubi.

"Apa lagi?" jawab Sasori tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada layar televisi.

"Benar kau mengizinkanku libur besok?"

"Kau tidak mau? Baiklah besok kau harus ker_"

"Bukan begitu maksudku! Sudahlah," Kyuubi kembali pergi dari ruangan itu. Ia melewati lorong yang menghubungkannya dengan rumah tinggalnya.

"Dia yang menjadi karyawan kenapa harus aku yang mengerjakan tugasnya?" ucap Sasori.

Sakura hanya tersenyum saja, "Sudahlah, sekali-kali tidak apa kan?"

"Nanti kalau ada yang menyukaiku lagi bagaimana ya?" kata Sasori tersenyum jahil.

"He?"

"Kau tidak ingat? Klien yang jatuh cinta pada bodyguardnya, nona Sakura Haruno. Xixixi,"

"Mou! Saso-kun!" Sakura melempar buku kearah Sasori.

Sementara itu di tempat lain. Di sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Di dalam rumah itu sedang duduk dua orang pemuda sedang makan bersama dan saling tertawa. Pemuda berambut hitam di ikat satu di belakang tertawa mendengar ocehan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Pemuda dengan rambut blonde secerah wajahnya yang sedang bercerita dengan semangat itu.

"Dan kakak tahu? Lee sampai lari kesetanan saat di kejar-kejar anjing bahkan ia sempat terjatuh di sebuah lubang penggalian jalan," kata pemuda blonde itu bercerita dengan semangat.

"Hahaha… lagipula siapa suruh si hijau itu menjahili anjing yang sedang tidur. Hahaha…" Itachi tertawa, ya pemuda berambut hitam itu Itachi yang sedang mendengarkan cerita adiknya.

"Oh ya, dua hari ini kakak kemana? Kau belum mengatakannya padaku," kata pemuda blonde itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau jangan cemberut begitu dong. Hehe… Aku harus membantu temanku masalah kuliah, maaf ya membuatmu khawatir. Waktu itu ponselku sempat hilang tapi sudah di temukan kok," kata Itachi yang sebenarnya berbohong tidak ingin membuat adiknya khawatir.

"Begitu ya. Aku takut sekali saat kau tidak memberikan kabar sama sekali dan tidak pulang," pemuda blonde itu menunduk.

"Sasu… Maaf ya,"

"Tidak apa-apa kok yang penting sekarang kakak sudah pulang," pemuda blonde itu tersenyum lebar.

Itachi tersenyum lembut, "Oh ya, aku besok mau pergi_"

"Kemana? Aku ikut ya? Kumohon…"

"Bukannya kau sekolah?"

"Kumohon kak…"

"Haahhh… Baiklah. Tapi ingat hanya kali ini, kau jangan mengikutiku terus bisa-bisa tidak naik kelas karena banyak bolos," kata Itachi menasehati.

"Yes sir!" pemuda blonde itu tersenyum lebar lagi.

Itachi mengacak-acak rambut pemuda blonde itu, "Dasar kau ini, Sasuke,"

.

.

Kyuubi sedang memakan makanan siangnya bersama Sasori dan juga Sakura. Sedang asik-asiknya acara makan mereka terbuka pintu ruangan dengan keras.

**BRAK**

Suara itu mengejutkan Kyuubi yang sedang memakan ramennya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Hey-Uhuk! Kau punya sopan santun tidak sih…Konohamaru?" ucap Kyuubi yang tadi marah-marah jadi heran saat melihat Konohamaru dan kedua orang pria berpakaian formal dengan warna hitam.

"Kau tahu dimana Itachi?!" kata Konohamaru langsung menghampiri Kyuubi.

"Keriput itu? Oh tadi malam dia kabur, dia bilang padaku jangan mencegahnya ya sudah aku biarkan saja. Mungkin sekarang ada di rumahnya," kata Kyuubi cuek dan kembali memakan ramennya.

Konohamaru, Sakura, dan kedua orang asisten Konohamaru sweatdrop.

**BLETAK**

Konohamaru memukul kepala Kyuubi tidak terlalu keras.

"Hey!" protes Kyuubi.

"Dia itu masih harus di rawat sampai sembuh total, kau tahu itu. Kau malah membiarkannya kabur,"

"Dia sudah sembuh total kok. Buktinya dia selalu bisa berusaha untuk kabur,"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan The King of Bodyguard itu?" kata Sasori.

"Dia tertusuk saat tugas 2 hari yang lalu," kata Kyuubi dengan ekspresi malas.

"HA?!" Sasori dan Sakura ber-'ha' ria.

"Sekarang bagaimana keadaannya? Sasori kita harus menjenguknya!" kata Sakura panik sendiri.

"Keadaannya baik. Baik sekali malah," kata Kyuubi.

"Kondisinya memang terlihat baik tapi lukanya itu belum sepenuhnya bisa di bilang baik. Jika terus melakukan gerakan berlebih, kemungkinan lukanya bisa terbuka lagi," kata Konohamaru.

"Salahkan sendiri kenapa dia bersikap seperti tukang sirkus yang tidak bisa diam," gumam Kyuubi kesal karena merasa di salahkan.

"Kyuubi kenapa kau membiarkannya kabur dari rumah sakit!" Sakura menguncang-guncangkan bahu Kyuubi sampai membuat Kyuubi pusing dan dapat melihat bintang di siang hari.

"Kau bisa membawanya lagi ke rumah sakit saat ia masuk kerja kan?" kata Kyuubi menatap Konohamaru.

"Hari ini dia tidak datang ke kantor," kata Kohohamaru.

"Ya sudah itu sih urusanmu dengan karyawanmu," kata Kyuubi cuek.

"Presdir Sasori, jika anda bisa membawa Itachi secepatnya ke hadapan saya akan saya bayar mahal," kata Konohamaru. Telinga Sasori bergerak-gerak lalu menatap Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi cari Itachi secepatnya," Sasori menunjuk wajah Kyuubi.

"Kenapa aku_"

"Laksanakan atau lusa kau tidak jadi ku izinkan libur,"

"Baiklah baiklah. Tidak hari ini kan?" kata Kyuubi.

"Tentu saja hari ini bodoh!" teriak Sasori dan Konohamaru bersamaan.

"Dasar kalian egois!" protes Kyuubi tapi ia berjalan juga dan mulai keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Jadi Presdir Konohamaru, berapa bayaran yang anda ajukan?" kata Sasori semangat.

"Semakin cepat hasil kerjanya maka imbalannya banyak," kata Konohamaru cuek.

"Ke ke ke… Kau harus bergerak cepat rubah Namikaze," kata Sasori.

"Hahaha…" Sakura sweatdrop.

~Let's Play The Game~

Minato dan Kushina sedang berjalan bersama. Mereka berencana akan pergi ketaman, usul Minato sebenarnya. Karena katanya "Ingin mengenang masa muda,". Kushina sih setuju aja asal sama Minato. Saat di jalan dari kejauhan mereka melihat Kyuubi sedang berdiri di depan sebuah tiang dan terlihat sedang serius dengan sebuah kertas yang ia tempelkan di tiang sebagai alasnya dan mencoret kertas itu.

"Kyuu?" panggil Kushina.

Kyuubi menoleh kebelakang, "Ayah? Ibu?"

"Kau sedang apa di sini? Terlihat serius sekali," kata Kushina.

"Mencari orang bodoh," kata Kyuubi.

"Orang bodoh? Kau mencari dirimu sendiri?" kata Minato dengan polosnya.

"Apa maksudmu?!" kata Kyuubi kesal. Dia memang selalu di buat kesal oleh ayahnya dan Sasori.

"Minato, kau tidak boleh seperti itu," kata Kushina.

"Habisnya dia ini sudah tidak imut lagi kalau sudah besar. Tuh lihat jutek banget sepertimu waktu masih muda dulu tuh," kata Minato.

**BLETAK**

Minato mendapat bogem mentah dari Kushina dan Kyuubi, dan tengah meringkuk memegangi kepalanya.

"Ibu sendiri mau kemana dengan ayah bodoh ini?" kata Kyuubi.

"Kami mau ketaman. Kau mau ikut?"

"Aku tidak bisa- Huwa! Ibu!" Kyuubi sudah di tarik Kushina paksa.

.

.

Minato, Kushina dan Kyuubi duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Kushina terlihat mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Oh jadi begitu ceritanya. Jadi kau yang harus mencarinya," kata Kushina.

"Sasori suka seenaknya. Turunan dari siapa sih tuh," kata Kyuubi melirik Minato, Kushina juga melirik Minato.

"Apa?" kata Minato cuek.

Kushina dan Kyuubi geleng-geleng kepala, 'Benar-benar tidak menyadarinya,' batin keduanya.

"Besok aku akan ke Oto," kata Kyuubi tiba-tiba.

"Kyuu, tapi sudah sangat lama-"

"Jangan bilang Ibu juga mau bilang sudah tidak mungkin dia akan kembali," kata Kyuubi.

"Bukan begitu Kyuu, Tapi-"

"Sudahlah! Sebanyak apapun kalian bilang padaku aku akan terus menunggu orang itu kembali," kata Kyuubi.

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak pernah kembali selamanya." Minato kali ini raut wajahnya serius.

Kyuubi langsung menatap Minato tajam.

"Kau tahu? Mungkin dia sudah benar-benar mati,"

"Minato…" kata Kushina lirih.

Kyuubi langsung berdiri dan menunjuk Minato tepat di wajahnya. Sikap ini memang tidak pantas tapi saat ini Kyuubi benar-benar marah atas ucapan Minato. Minato sendiri terlihat tidak bergeming dan tidak menunjukkan raut keterkejutan.

"Kau dengar, dia pasti kembali! Dan aku yakin itu!" Kyuubi langsung pergi dari sana.

"Minato kau sebenarnya juga masih berharap dia akan kembali kan?" kata Kushina lirih menatap Minato yang baginya ekspresi itu juga ekspresi kerinduan yang amat sangat.

"Sangat. Sangat berharap dan aku juga sangat merindukannya, kau tahu itu Kushina," tatapan Minato melembut.

"Aku berharap dia benar-benar masih hidup dan kembali pada kita," ucap Kushina dan detik berikutnya Minato memeluk istrinya itu berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang mulai menangis.

.

.

Sore sudah menggantikan terik matahari siang tadi. Itachi dan adiknya baru saja pulang dari toko buku karena adiknya minta di antar olehnya.

"Ah kau ini manja sekali sih Sasu," kata Itachi mengerutu. Sedangkan adiknya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kakak mengeluh seperti itu tapi tadi seru sekali membaca komik,"

"E-Eto… Itu agar aku tidak bosan tahu," elak Itachi.

"Mengelak memang keahlianmu. Ck ck ck ck," adiknya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau mengantar lagi deh," Itachi melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan membelakangi adiknya.

"Mana bisa begitu!" protes adiknya sepertinya mulai panik.

"Bisa saja," kata Itachi yang sebenarnya hampir tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Maaf! Maaf! Jangan seperti itu ya kak…" mohon adiknya.

"Hahaha… tertipu!" Itachi berbalik dan tersenyum lebar ke adiknya.

"Menyebalkan! Makan malam masak sendiri," adiknya kesal dan berjalan meninggalkan Itachi.

"He-Hey aku bercanda tahu!" Itachi mulai menyusul adiknya yang sudah agak berjalan jauh.

Sedangkan dari kejauhan di belakang Itachi dan adiknya, Kyuubi terlihat kelelahan. Nafasnya memburu dan keringat mengucur dari keningnya.

"Hah..Hah.. anak SMU… zaman sekarang semakin mengerikan saja," Kyuubi menyeka keringat yang mengalir di keningnya dan mulai bersandar di dinging.

Kyuubi baru saja meloloskan diri dari kejaran anak-anak SMU.

_**Kejadian sebelumnya…..**_

_Kyuubi berjalan sambil melihat selembar kertas di genggamannya._

"_Ini sudah semua tempat yang kemungkinan keriput bodoh itu muncul. Dan dia tidak ada di mana pun, menyusahkan saja," Kyuubi mengaruk kepalanya._

_Dari simpangan sebelah kiri segerombol siswi SMU sedang berjalan. Kyuubi yang tidak melihat jalan bertabrakan saat para siswi SMU itu lewat._

_**BRUK**_

"_Aduh…" Kyuubi jatuh terduduk di jalan._

"_Ma-Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?"_

"_Tidak apa-apa aku yang tidak lihat jalan," kata Kyuubi._

"_Ayo aku bantu," salah satu dari siswi itu membantu Kyuubi untuk berdiri._

"_Hey, apa kau artis?"_

"_Ha?" Kyuubi bengong._

"_KYAA! Benar! Dia tampan dan juga imut!"_

"_Apa kau salah satu personil boyband? Boyband apa?"_

"_Ayo foto bersama!"_

_Dan berbagai komentar para siswi itu lontarkan ke Kyuubi. Mereka semakin antusias mengerumuni Kyuubi._

"_Tu-Tunggu dulu! Kalian salah-"_

"_Aku mau foto dengannya!"_

"_Imutnya!"_

_Para siswi itu semakin gencar, merasa suasana sudah pada peringatan bahaya Kyuubi segera berdiri dan lari. Tidak di sangka para siswi itu ikut mengejarnya._

"_Kakak! Tunggu kami!" teriak salah satu siswi SMU itu._

"_Apa-apaan ini! Ini semua gara-gara kau keriput bodooohhhh!" teriak Kyuubi sambil terus berlari menghindari siswi-siswi SMU itu._

_**Kembali ke waktu semula…**_

Nafas Kyuubi sudah normal kembali. Ia melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Seharian ini hanya mencari orang bodoh ini. Benar-benar menyusahkan saja," Kyuubi mulai berjalan untuk pulang.

.

.

~Let's Play The Game~

**Keesokan harinya…**

Kyuubi sedang menunggu kereta menuju Oto. Ya hari ini seperti yang Kyuubi katakan sebelumnya jika hari ini ia akan pergi ke Oto. Tidak menunggu waktu terlalu lama karena kereta sudah tiba. Kyuubi masuk ke dalam. Kereta mulai berangkat. Kyuubi mulai menyalakan ponselnya untuk mendengarkan musik melalui headset yang sudah terpasang di telinganya.

.

.

Menempuh waktu sekitar 1 jam di kereta akhirnya Kyuubi sampai di kota Oto. Kota yang tidak ramai seperti Konoha yang menjadi pusat perkotaan. Oto kota yang masih terlihat keasriannya, Kyuubi bisa merasakan tubuhnya mulai rileks.

Kyuubi berjalan melewati jalan besar kota itu. Ia berhenti sejenak dan menghadap kearah kanan. Ia memandang perbukitan di dataran lain.

"Haahhh… lama sekali rasanya…" pandangan Kyuubi melembut.

Di sisi lain Itachi sedang berjalan bersama adiknya. Itachi membawa beberapa tangkai bunga mawar putih.

"Kalau tidak salah kakak selalu datang ke pemakaman ini setiap tahun kan?" kata adiknya yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Benar," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum.

Mereka sampai di depan gerbang pemakaman. Itachi menoleh kearah adiknya.

"Kau tunggu di sini ya," kata Itachi mulai berjalan. Tapi adiknya menahannya dengan mengenggam tangannya.

"Kenapa setiap kali ke pemakaman ini aku selalu menunggu di sini?" tanya adiknya.

Itachi terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum lembut dan menepuk kepala adiknya.

"Biarkan aku sendiri, sebentar saja…ne, Sasuke?" kata Itachi.

"…Baiklah," adiknya melepaskan tangannya. Lalu Itachi mulai berjalan memasuki pemakaman.

Itachi berjalan di antara makam-makam di sana. Sampai langkahnya berhenti di sebuah makam yang cukup terawat. Itachi memandang makam itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan tapi cukup terbaca dari matanya yang melemah. Ia masih diam dan meletakkan tangkai-tangkai bunga itu di atas makam.

Bersamaan dengan Itachi yang masih terdiam memandang batu nisan makam itu, Kyuubi memandang aspal jalanan yang sepi dari kendaraan dengan tatapan lemah.

_**Flashback of Itachi**_

_Itachi baru pulang dari sekolahnya setelah berlatih taekwondo. Ia berjalan di trotoar sampai pandangannya tertuju pada orang yang ia kenal di sebrang jalan yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya._

"_Sasuke?" kata Itachi._

_Sedangkan di kejauhan Sasuke kecil sedang mengejar seorang anak kecil lainnya. Rambut blonde dan 3 garis melintang di pipi anak itu persis seperti kumis kucing, tapi itu hanyalah bekas luka._

"_Oi! Dobe! Aku tidak sengaja tadi merusaknya!" Sasuke mengejar anak berambut blonde yang terlihat berlari menghindari Sasuke sambil menangis._

"_Teme jahat! Itu kan mainan dari Kyuu-niichan!" anak itu terus berlari. Tanpa sadar ia sudah memasuki daerah jalan raya._

"_Dobe!" teriak Sasuke saat melihat truk melaju dekat dengan anak berambut blonde itu._

_**DRAP DRAP DRAP**_

_**CKIT BRUAK**_

_Sasuke kalah cepat dengan truk itu. Saat Sasuke berlari dan memeluk anak berambut blonde itu ia hendak menyingkir tapi terlambat. Dan keduanya terpental beberapa meter dari posisi awal. Sasuke masih memeluk tubuh anak berambut blonde itu._

_Sedangkan dari kejauhan Itachi memandang tidak percaya apa yang baru ia lihat. Adiknya, yang beberapa detik tadi masih sehat dan baik sekarang terlihat mengerikan. Kepalanya yang mengalirkan darah dan bermandikan darah di tubuhnya. Memeluk seorang anak yang seumuran dengan adiknya. Itachi langsung berlari kencang mengampiri adiknya._

"_Sasuke! Bangunlah! Sasuke!" teriak Itachi._

_Belum ada respon dari adiknya sampai mata Sasuke terbuka masih lemah. Dengan susah payah Sasuke mengucapkan kata._

"…_Nii..san..jaga…Naruto…" lalu mata Sasuke kembali terpejam._

_Tanpa pikir panjang Itachi segera membawa Sasuke dan Naruto menuju rumah sakit._

_**Flashback End.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyuubi kembali terpikirkan oleh masa lalunya beberapa tahun lalu.

_**Flashback of Kyuubi**_

_Kyuubi berlari tergesa-gesa menuju sekolah dasar di mana adiknya bersekolah. Hanya saja kali ini ia terlambat karena ada rapat dadakan mengenai pertandingan basket yang akan di lakukannya lusa. Sampai di sekolah dasar, di sana sudah cukup sepi._

"_Kyuubi, apa kau mau menjemput adikmu?" tanya salah satu guru di sana._

"_BenaR Iruka sensei," Kyuubi membungkuk memberi hormat._

"_Sepertinya Naruto sudah pulang," kata Iruka._

"_Begitu ya. Baiklah, terima kasih Iruka sensei," Kyuubi segera pergi. Berharap masih bisa menyusul Naruto._

_Kyuubi masih mempercepat langkahnya. Kali ini ia merasa ada yang menganggu perasaannya._

"_Ada apa ya?" Kyuubi semakin mempercepat langkahnya bahkan mulai berlari._

_Dari kejauhan ia melihat orang bergerombol. Awalnya Kyuubi menghiraukan orang-orang itu dan melewatinya._

"_Aku benar-benar terkejut saat anak itu dengan berani melindungi temannya dari truk itu,"_

"_Ya, keadaannya lebih parah jika dibandingkan anak yang berambut blonde,"_

'_Blonde?' batin Kyuubi menjadi teringat Naruto. Kyuubi lalu berbalik dan bertanya pada salah satu orang di sana._

"_Maaf kalau boleh tau topik apa yang anda bicarakan?" kata Kyuubi._

"_Beberapa menit tadi baru saja terjadi kecelakaan. 2 orang anak kecil tertabrak truk,"_

"_!"  
"Bagaimana ciri-ciri mereka?" tanya Kyuubi._

"_Yang satu berambut biru dongker berkulit putih. Satu lagi berambut blonde, kulit warna tan dengan 3 garis luka di masing-masing pipinya-"_

"_3 garis?!" Kyuubi menarik kerah baju orang itu._

"_Hey apa-apaan ini!" protes orang itu._

"_Dimana kecelakaan itu terjadi?!"_

"_Disebelah sana," orang itu menunjuk pinggir jalan._

_Kyuubi segera berlari dan di sana sudah ramai dengan orang-orang dan juga polisi. Kyuubi langsung saja menerobos garis polisi._

"_Hey, nak kau di larang masuk," kata salah satu polisi._

"…" _Kyuubi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat sampai pada sebuah tempat yang ditutupi oleh begitu banyak darah._

_Salah satu polisi mau memberi tahu Kyuubi lagi untuk tetap berada di luar garis polisi. Kyuubi sudah berbalik menatap polisi itu._

"_Dimana korban sekarang berada? Cepat katakan!"_

"_Soal itu, menurut info seorang dari salah satu keluarga korban membawanya kerumah sakit. Dan kami belum mendapatkan info lagi mengenai rumah sakit mana korban di bawa," kata polisi itu. _

_**Flashback End.**_

Itachi masih memandang makam di depannya. Di sisi lain Kyuubi juga masih memandang jalan raya di mana masa lalu buruk itu terjadi. Keduanya sama-sama mulai mengucapkan kata.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Sasuke/Naruto…" Itachi dan Kyuubi mengucapkan kata yang sama terhadap orang yang lama tidak mereka jumpai.

.

.

_**Kepingan puzzle mulai terkumpul satu demi satu untuk mengungkap isi kotak Pandora.  
Akankah sang pemain dan musuh terus bekerja sama?  
Tidak ada yang tahu sampai mereka menjalankan setiap rintangan dalam game ini.**_

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

Hitomi: chap 5 hadir~ saya bingung mau kasih judul apa -_-a  
Hmm.. sepertinya masih menanyakan apakah ada SasuNaru? Sebenarnya ga ada *author di cekek*. Tunggu! Jangan bunuh saya dulu, akan author pikirnya dulu ya readers-san. Kalaupun nanti saya adakan pair SasuNaru saya juga udah dapet pencerahan tentang alur ceritanya. Tapi masalah itu umm… liat nanti saja deh XD *author di keroyok*

Itachi: adikku kasian banget tuh, sekalinya muncul malah adegan ketabrak truk. Abis ngeliat kejadian apaan sih kau thor?

Hitomi: ha? Engga kok, cuma liat tikus kelindes mobil doang *watados*

Itachi: *sweatdrop*

Hitomi: oke langsung saja **balasan review buat yang ga login, buat yang login seperti biasa sudah dib alas lewat PM nyan~  
**Pertama **Guest**, yup! Itu memang terinspiransi dari Game Rush. Aku tulis tuh di bawah disclaimer Naruto *nunjuk2 atas*. Hehehe… kalo di komik Game Rush tuh aku malah berharap si Memori tuh cewek *ditendang Memori*. Di cerita ini juga sedikit aku ambil alur waktu Shin nelpon seseorang dan si Memori nguping dan juga waktu Shin kabur. Arigatou reviewnya dan sudah membaca cerita ini ya ^^

Selanjutnya, **corn flakes**, hayo bener ga tebakan anda corn-san? Xixixixi… di chap ini tebakan anda terjawab. Hehehe… Arigatou reviewnya dan sudah membaca cerita ini ^^

See ya next chap~


	6. Sosok yang di nanti

**Let's Play The Game  
**Story by. Hitomi Shoyou

**Naruto  
**Masashi Kisimoto

Terinspirasi dari komik **Game Rush **karya **Mizuho Kusanagi**

**Warning : TYPO, OOC, & YAOI (sebenernya bingung juga saya ini udah masuk ke unsur YAOI apa belum. Menurut saya sih belum tapi yah buat aman aja saya cantumin peringatan YAOI)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuubi baru saja sampai di stasiun kereta bawah tanah kota Konoha. Dia sudah kembali dari Oto, lalu kembali lagi ke Konoha. Kyuubi berjalan kaki karena jarak dari kantornya dengan stasiun tidak terlalu jauh. Kyuubi menghiraukan bisik-bisik orang sekitarnya saat melintas.

'Haahhh… susah ya kalau menjadi tampan sepertiku ini,' batin Kyuubi narsis sendiri.

"Oh itu benar Kyuubi! Hoy Kyuubi!" teriak seseorang dari belakang. Kyuubi menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Kiba, Shikamaru," kata Kyuubi.

Kiba berlari menghampiri Kyuubi, berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang jalan santai dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Sehabis bermain di game centre dengan rusa hibernasi?" kata Kyuubi.

"Ya begitulah," jawab Kiba.

"Siapa yang kau maksud rusa hibernasi?" kata Shikamaru merasa tersindir tapi tetap saja hanya wajah mengantuk yang ia tunjukkan.

"Tentu saja kau. Memangnya siapa lagi," kata Kyuubi. Mereka mulai berjalan bersama.

"Kau jarang masuk kuliah lagi. Apa sedang ramai _job_?" kata Kiba.

"Tidak juga. Ini gara-gara keriput jelek itu yang membuatku susah saja," kata Kyuubi.

"Maksudmu Uchiha senpai?" kata Kiba.

"Siapa lagi menurutmu? Orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui," kata Kyuubi. Kiba dan Shikamaru saling pandang.

"Ehem," Kiba berdeham.  
"Sepertinya kau makin dekat dengannya ya. Apa kalian-"

"Apa?!" Kyuubi berjengkit, mundur selangkah dari Kiba dan Shikamaru.  
"Jangan pernah berpikir macam-macam ya!" kata Kyuubi.

"Hey hey… itu baru kemungkinan," kata Shikamaru.

"Tapi kalau benar juga tidak masalah kok," kata Kiba. Shikamaru mengangguk pelan.

"Shikamaru? Kau…menyetujui perkataannya?" kata Kyuubi menunjuk Kiba.

"Iya. Memangnya ada apa?" kata Shikamaru.

"Orang jenius sepertimu menyetujui hubungan…err… ya kau tahulah maksudku," kata Kyuubi.

"Memangnya ada masalah. Kami bahkan memiliki hubungan seperti itu," kata Shikamaru dengan santainya.

Kyuubi diam membeku. Jika di gambarkan di atas kepala Kyuubi itu bagaikan ada petir yang menyambar.

"Ka-Kali-Kalian..maksudnya…Kalian ber-berpacaran..?" kata Kyuubi terbata-bata. Ia masih belum percaya sepenuhnya maksud perkataan Shikamaru.

"Tidak percaya? Tanya saja padanya?" kata Shikamaru menunjuk Kiba yang berada disampingnya dengan ibu jarinya.

Kyuubi kali ini melihat Kiba, mengerti maksud tatapan Kyuubi, Kiba mengangguk malu-malu.

"APA?!" Kyuubi benar-benar terkejut dan makin mundur beberapa langkah.

"Lho? Memangnya dia belum tahu ya? Bahkan seisi Universitas saja sudah tahu," kata Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana mau tahu masuk saja dia jarang," kata Kiba geleng-geleng prihatin.

Kyuubi kali ini sudah pundung di sudut jalan dengan suasana benar-benar suram.

"Jadi dari sekian murid Universitas hanya aku yang belum tahu?" gumam Kyuubi makin suram.

Kiba dan Shikamaru sweatdrop.

.

.

Itachi berjalan menuju kantor NBG. Setelah dari makam ia mengantar adiknya pulang dan izin untuk pergi keluar. Sesampainya di depan gedung itu Itachi memperhatikan gedung itu dari luar. Ia mendongkakkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan dalam kantor dari jendela. Lalu mulai berjalan lagi.

Sampai di depan pintu, Itachi mengetuk pintu itu. Sakura yang membukakan pintunya.

"Itachi!" seru Sakura langsung memegang kedua bahu Itachi dan membalik-baliknya tubuh Itachi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?! Kau sudah pulih?! Kata Konohamaru dan Kyuubi kau tertusuk saat bertugas!"

"Ha-Haruno-san.. Aku baik-baik saja…" Itachi sudah pusing sendiri karena diputar-putar oleh Sakura.

"Haahhh… baguslah. Aku ambilkan minum sebentar ya," (Sakura).

"Sepertinya sepi sekali," kata Itachi duduk di sofa.

"Begitulah. Sasori hari ini menggantikan Kyuubi sebagai bodyguard," (Sakura).

"Memangnya kemana rubah kecil itu?"

"Dia pergi ke Oto hari ini. Tapi sebentar lagi paling dia pulang, karena tadi dia menelponku," (Sakura).

Itachi hanya mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Jangan lakukan itu di depanku! Baka!"

"Hahaha… Aku jadi ingin terus menjahilinya. Cepat lakukan lagi Shikamaru!"

"Kiba! kau! Kalian jauh-jauh dariku!"

Suara ribut-ribut terjadi di depan ruangan kantor.

**BRAK**

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar, biasanya Kyuubi yang membuka seperti itu.

"Jika kalian lakukan lagi seperti itu akan aku ikat kalian di tiang bendera-Hey! Kubilang jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti itu di depanku!" teriak Kyuubi menunjuk-nunjuk Kiba dan Shikamaru bergantian. Yang dari tadi Kyuubi ributkan adalah hanya karena Shikamaru merangkul bahu Kiba dan ia merasa itu aneh saja makanya ia memprotes agar mereka tidak melakukan hal seperti itu di depannya.

"Hm? Bukannya itu Uchiha senpai?" kata Kiba memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya, karena agak terhalang dengan tubuh Kyuubi. Kyuubi segera berbalik.

"Yo," Itachi mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyapa.

"Kalian, kalau bisa menangkapnya akan mendapat bayaran besar," bisik Kyuubi pada dua orang temannya di belakang.

"Yang benar?" kata Shikamaru sudah menyisihkan lengan bajunya.

Mereka bertiga berjalan pelan menghampiri Itachi.

"Kalian sepertinya habis jalan-jalan bersama…O-Oy! Ada apa dengan kalian?!" kata Itachi mulai panik karena sikap aneh ketiga orang itu.

"TANGKAP SUMBER UANGNYA!" seru ketiganya dan langsung menangkap Itachi yang seperti bola amefuto yang menjadi rebutan para pemain.

"GYAA!" teriak Itachi.

**BRUAG BRUK BRAK JDAR**

"Ke ke ke ke…" ketiganya tertawa licik melihat Itachi sudah terikat sempurna.

"Kyuu, kau sudah pulang…Astaga! Apa baru saja ada angin topan?" kata Sakura yang baru kembali dari dapur dan melihat ruangan itu cukup berantakan. Padahal beberapa menit sebelumnya masih dalam keadaan baik.

"Lihat aku berhasil menangkapnya," kata Kyuubi.

Sakura sweatdrop, "Tapi tidak perlu seperti itu juga kan," kata Sakura.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Cepat beritahu Konohamaru," kata Kyuubi.

**BRAK**

Pintu kembali terbuka.

"Tidak perlu," kata Konohamaru masuk ke dalam ruangan.  
"Tadi dia sudah datang ke kantorku dan aku menyuruhnya cuti sementara waktu,"

"Lalu soal misi penangkapannya?" kata Kyuubi.

"Batal," jawab Konohamaru singkat.

Kyuubi dan Kiba saling pandang, "Uangnya melayang…" kedua orang itu pundung. Shikamaru hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hey! Lepaskan aku dulu!" protes Itachi. Sakura sudah melepaskan tali-tali itu.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi," kata Konohamaru pada asistennya.  
"Oh ya, Itachi jangan lupa apa yang aku bilang tadi," Konohamaru berbalik dan melihat Itachi.

"Iya iya. Cerewet sekali," gerutu Itachi. Dan kali ini Konohamaru sudah pergi dari sana.

"Kalau begitu kami juga pamit pulang," kata Shikamaru.

"Eh? Kenapa sudah mau pulang?" kata Kyuubi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Shikamaru merangkul Kiba yang ada di sampingnya sengaja ingin mengerjai Kyuubi.

"Kuso! Pergi sana!" Kyuubi menendang kedua temannya itu.

**JDAR**

Dan menutup pintu dengan kasar. Kyuubi mengerutu sendiri sambil berjalan menuju sofa. Sakura dan Itachi saling pandang dengan ekspresi bingung.

**BRAK**

Pintu terbuka lagi dengan kasar.

'Haahhh… sepertinya harus di adakan renovasi pintu,' Sakura miris sendiri melihat keadaan pintu kantor NBG yang sekarat.

"Kalian kembali lagi!" teriak Kyuubi mengira Kiba dan Shikamaru kembali datang.

"Hm? Siapa yang kau maksud?" Sasori melonggarkan dasinya.

"Sasori? Kukira duo menyebalkan itu," kata Kyuubi kembali merilekskan tubuhnya di sofa.

Sasori segera duduk di sofa ikut menonton acara balap motor di televisi.

"Ke ke ke… dia main juga. Kali ini pasti menang lagi," kata Sasori antusias menonton acara di televisi itu.

"Sasori-san pasti mendukung yang motor berwarna merah itu ya? Ah dia memang hebat!" kata Itachi.

"Ya begitulah. Hahaha…" Sasori tertawa. Tapi detik berikutnya dia terdiam dan menoleh kearah Itachi yang tersenyum.

"SUMBER UANG!" Sasori langsung menerjang Itachi.

"Hoy..Hoy.. orang itu sudah tidak lagi jadi sumber uangmu," kata Kyuubi mengantuk di sofa.

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Sasori.

"Misinya dibatalkan,"

"APA?!" Sasori melepaskan Itachi dan kali ini menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyuubi.  
"Kenapa bisa? Cepat katakan?"

"Aduh aku mengantuk tahu," Kyuubi malah menghiraukan kakaknya.

"Sasori hentikan. Konohamaru tadi kesini, katanya Itachi sudah ke Hokagemaru Corp. sebelum ke sini. Dalam kata lain orang pertama yang melihat Itachi ya Konohamaru sendiri, jadi misi gagal dan di batalkan." jelas Sakura.

"Uangku…" kata Sasori suram.

Itachi hanya tertawa kecil, "Aku pamit pulang ya semuanya," ucap Itachi.

"Tunggu," kata Sasori. Lalu mengangkat kerah baju Kyuubi, Kyuubi sendiri sudah seperti kucing yang di angkat tubuhnya.

"Hey! Apa-apaan ini!" protes Kyuubi yang baru saja mau tidur.

**CRING GRAP**

Sasori melempar kunci mobil kearah Kyuubi, refleks Kyuubi pun menangkapnya.

"Antar dia pulang," kata Sasori.

"Ha? Kenapa harus di antar segala sih? Lalu kenapa harus aku?" kata Kyuubi.

"Sudah cepat antar," perintah Sasori mutlak.

"Itachi masih dalam masa pemulihan kan? Jadi pulangnya di antar saja ya," kata Sakura.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," tolak Itachi sopan dengan senyum.

"Che, sudahlah. Ayo," Kyuubi menyeret Itachi. Dan kedua orang itu mulai tidak terlihat setelah melewati pintu.

"Tidak biasanya kau bersikap seperti itu," kata Sakura melihat Sasori.

"Memangnya aku ini benar-benar seperti itu? Ayo bersiap, kita ikuti mereka," kata Sasori.

"Haahhh… sudah kuduga," kata Sakura menghela nafas.

.

.

Sedangkan di bawah sana Kyuubi sudah berdiri di samping mobil milik Sasori.

"Cepat naik," kata Kyuubi yang sebenarnya malas sekali mengantar Itachi.

"Biar aku saja yang menyetir," kata Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Sudah jangan banyak bertingkah. Sasori menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu bukan menyuruhmu untuk mengantarku," kata Kyuubi.

**SET**

Itachi sudah merebut kunci yang di pegang Kyuubi, "Sudah biar aku saja," kata Itachi tersenyum. Kyuubi mendengus kesal lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Itachi menyusul naik juga.

"Sebelum itu. Tolong kenakan ini ya," tanpa menunggu respon Kyuubi, Itachi langsung menutup mata Kyuubi dengan sebuah kain hitam.

"He-Hey! Kenapa harus di tutup segala sih!" protes Kyuubi.

"Sudah menurut saya, kalau tidak mau menutup matamu aku tidak mau di antar. Nah sekarang kencangkan sabuk pengamanmu ya, aku mau ngebut nih," Itachi menyeringgai. Dia senang jika mengerjai Kyuubi seperti ini.

Mobil itu langsung melaju dengan cepat. Ternyata Itachi tidak main-main dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Baka! Kau menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan berapa?!" teriak Kyuubi agak panik.

"Tenanglah rubah kecil," kata Itachi.

'Setelah sampai nanti akan aku botaki kepalanya,' batin Kyuubi.

.

.

Karena keahlian Itachi membawa mobil seperti pembalap, akhirnya mereka sampai. Kyuubi di bantu Itachi turun dari mobil. Kyuubi melepas penutup matanya.

"Berbaliklah," perintah Itachi. Kyuubi pun menurut saja.

Detik berikutnya mulut Kyuubi mengangga lebar, tidak percaya dengan yang di lihat di depannya. Sebuah rumah sangat besar dan mewah. Entahlah, bisa di bilang mansion atau istana. Dengan 2 pilar besar penyangga bangunan itu. Cat keemasan dan ukiran bangunan membuat rumah mewah itu terlihat klasik.

"Ka-Kau tinggal di sini?" kata Kyuubi belum mengedipkan matanya. Itachi mengangguk mantap sambil nyengir lebar.

'Lalu untuk apa selama ini dia menjadi pembunuh bayaran? Apa hanya kebohongan juga?' batin Kyuubi. Dan Kyuubi mulai membayangkan Itachi jangan-jangan seorang anak pengusaha terkenal di dunia dan menyamar menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Bahkan bayangannya sudah mengambarkan Itachi sedang berada di sebuah kursi mewah dengan para Maid di sekelilingnya dan Itachi menyeringgai dan berkata padanya "Tertipu kau rubah kecil,". Oke, cukup jauh Kyuubi mengkhayalkannya.

"Tidak mungkin..Tidak mungkin.." gumam Kyuubi mengibas-gibaskan di atas kepalanya. Mengusir khayalannya.

"Orang kaya raya ternyata,"

"!" Itachi dan Kyuubi menoleh kebelakang.  
"Sasori?/Sasori-san?" kata Kyuubi dan Itachi bersamaan.

Disana Sakura juga ada, tengah berdiri di samping Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal kalau kau itu orang kaya raya," kata Sasori senyum-senyum ga jelas.

'Memangnya kau mau apa kalau orang itu orang kaya? Dasar mata duitan,' batin Sakura dan Kyuubi bersamaan.

"Selamat datang Uchiha-sama," kata salah satu Maid berdiri di depan pintu sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Ah, iya," kata Itachi.

"Konohamaru-sama sudah memberitahu saya tadi pagi bahwa anda akan datang," kata Maid itu.

"Tunggu. Anak itu? Apa hubungannya?" kata Kyuubi.

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya. Ini adalah salah satu mansion milik Konohamaru-sama," kata Maid itu ramah.

Kyuubi langsung mendelik kearah Itachi yang tersenyum tanpa dosa.

'Dasar pembohong,' batin Kyuubi.

"Silahkan masuk," kata Maid itu mempersilahkan tamu-tamu itu masuk.

Saat memasuki ruangan pertama Kyuubi cukup kagum dengan ruangan itu. Bahkan ia mulai berkeliling untuk melihat. Sasori sih jangan di tanya, sejak selangkah melewati pintu ia langsung kagum luar biasa dan langsung berkeliling melihat perabotan yang ada di sana.

"Kalau di jual pasti mahal banget nih," kata Sasori melihat seksama sebuah guci kecil di atas meja.

Sakura, Kyuubi dan Itachi sweatdrop melihat kelakukan Sasori.

"Kamar kalian semua berada di lantai dua. Semuanya sudah saya siapkan-"

"Kamar?" potong Kyuubi saat Maid itu sedang menjelaskan.

"Iya," kata Maid itu tersenyum ramah.

"Kami tidak menginap hanya mengantar orang ini," kata Kyuubi menunjuk Itachi.

"Maaf, saya kira kalian juga menginap," kata Maid itu.

"Kita menginap sehari di sini," kata Sasori tiba-tiba membuat keputusan sendiri.

"Apa? kenapa harus menginap?" kata Kyuubi.

"Sudah jangan cerewet. Ah aku mau berkeliling dulu ya, bisa kau tunjukkan ruangan paling bagus di sini?" kata Sasori santai seakan menikmati semuanya.

"Tentu saja," Maid itu menemani Sasori berkeliling dengan Sakura juga tentunya. Menyisakan Kyuubi dan Itachi.

"Dasar Sasori," Kyuubi menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa.

"Hahaha… sudah biarkan saja dia," kata Itachi ikut duduk.

"Kau juga sepertinya menikmatinya. Apa tidak membuat khawatir seseorang dirumahmu?" kata Kyuubi sambil menguap.

"Ah adikku ya maksudmu? Tidak kok. Aku sudah mengabarinya," kata Itachi.

"Berarti adikmu sudah besar ya?" (Kyuubi).

"Begitulah. Sudah SMU malah," (Itachi).

"Sama dengan adikku kalau begitu," (Kyuubi).

"Memang kau punya adik? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatnya," kata Itachi.

"…Dia menghilang," kata Kyuubi.

"Menghilang maksudmu bagaimana?" (Itachi).

"Karena sebuah kecelakaan tapi seseorang membawanya dan sampai sekarang adikku belum kembali," kata Kyuubi.

Suasana menjadi hening.

"Jika suatu saat kau menemukan adikmu bersama orang yang membawanya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Itachi.

"Tentu saja mengambilnya kembali," kata Kyuubi.

"Bagaimana jika adikmu sudah melupakanmu?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Dia tidak mungkin melupakanku. Aku percaya itu. Kalaupun dia melupakanku aku yakin dia pasti akan mengingatnya kembali," kata Kyuubi yakin.

"Heh…percaya sekali kau ini rubah kecil. Lagipula orang itu tidak akan membiarkanmu merebut adikmu begitu saja," Itachi berdiri dan pergi.

"Hm?" Kyuubi menatap Itachi dengan bingung.

~Let's Play The Game~

**Malam harinya…**

Dimansion milik Konohamaru itu suasana sudah sepi karena semua orang mulai tidur untuk mengistirahatkan diri mereka. Tak terkecuali Kyuubi yang memang doyan tidur itu, dia sudah tidur dari awal dari yang lainnya. Bahkan keadaan kamarnya sudah gelap karena lampunya sudah di matikan.

**KRIET**

Pintu kamar Kyuubi terlihat ada yang membukanya. Kyuubi membuka matanya perlahan, sebenarnya ia masih mengantuk.

**DRAP… DRAP… DRAP…**

Langkah kaki seseorang terdengar di telinga Kyuubi.

"Siapa?" kata Kyuubi mulai membalikkan tubuhnya yang tadi tertidur dengan posisi telungkup.

**SET**

Kyuubi berhasil mengeser kepalanya ke kanan sekitar 5 centimeter.

**JLEB**

Sebuah pisau gagal mengenai kepala Kyuubi dan gantinya menancap di bantal samping kepala Kyuubi. Seseorang di atas Kyuubi menyeringgai.

"Uchiha…permainan apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan?" kata Kyuubi menatap tajam Itachi.

**DIESH**

Kyuubi menendang Itachi tapi Itachi sudah lebih dulu melangkah mundur dan berhasil menghindar. Kyuubi mencari-cari sosok Itachi. Sulit juga mencari di tempat gelap seperti itu. Tapi Kyuubi bisa merasakannya.

**SET BRUAG**

Kyuubi menahan tangan dari belakang, menarik, dan membanting Itachi ke depan. Lalu mengijak punggung Itachi dengan kaki kanannya.

"Hebat..hebat.. kemampuanmu memang tidak bisa diremehkan, bahkan di tempat gelap seperti ini," kata Itachi.

"Heh.. kau baru tahu. Gerakanmu itu membuat angin sekelilingku bergerak, dan aku bisa merasakannya keriput bodoh," kata Kyuubi.

"KYAAA!"

Teriakan dari luar membuat Kyuubi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bukankah itu suara Sakura?" gumam Kyuubi.

"Wah..wah..wah.. cepat sekali padahal aku baru mulai. Jadi tidak seru nih kalau sudah ada yang meninggalkan permainan terlebih dahulu," kata Itachi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura!" Kyuubi kali ini menarik kerah baju Itachi.

"Menurutmu apa eh?" kata Itachi menyeringgai.

"Sial!" Kyuubi langsung pergi meninggalkan Itachi dan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berlari kencang menuju kamar dimana Sakura tidur.

**BRAK**

Kyuubi membuka pintu dengan kasar, "Sakura!" teriak Kyuubi.

Kyuubi melihat Sakura berdiri di atas kursi, sedangkan Sasori sedang memutar sebuah kunci pada mainan tikus-tikusan.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Kenapa kau terlihat panik begitu?" kata Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tadi..kau berteriak..itu kenapa?" kata Kyuubi.

"Oh itu? Sasori tuh sedang mencoba alat terbarunya, katanya sih alat pengitai tapi ga sangka bentuknya mainan tikus gitu. Kan aku takut!" kata Sakura.

"…" Kyuubi hanya diam. Tidak lama Itachi muncul juga di ruangan itu.

"Ha ha ha ha! Tadi itu pas banget lho. Bisa pas gitu teriaknya, jadi benar-benar mendramatisir kan Kyuu-chan?" kata Itachi.

Kyuubi masih menunduk lalu berbalik kebelakang.

**BUAGH**

Kyuubi memukul wajah Itachi dengan keras. Benar-benar keras bahkan Itachi bisa merasakan darah dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kyuubi!" Sakura menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Sasori sendiri hanya diam.

"Dengar," Kyuubi meraih kerah baju Itachi yang berada di bawahnya.  
"Kau bisa menjadikan aku objek permainan konyolmu itu! Tapi jangan kau jadikan orang-orang sekitarku menjadi objekmu juga. Atau aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu!" Kyuubi benar-benar marah saat ini. Itachi tersentak melihat ekspresi Kyuubi yang terlihat kekhawatiran disana.

**PSYUU CTAK BRUK**

Kyuubi tiba-tiba jatuh. Beruntung Itachi segera menangkapnya sebelum Kyuubi jatuh ke lantai.

"Lumayan juga alat ini," kata Sasori mengagumi sebuah pistol di tangannya.

"Apa yang kau tembakan pada Kyuubi!" Sakura mencekek leher Sasori.

"Hanya jarum bius. Baguskan? Ini penemuan baru yang dikirimkan nenekku hari ini," kata Sasori.

"Nenek Tsunade…" kata Sakura sweatdrop.

"Heh, bocah keriput, bawa rubah itu ke kamarnya. Aku tidak tahu sebenarnya apa masalah kalian tapi cepat selesaikan," Sasori keluar dari kamar Sakura.

"Maaf membuat keributan Sakura-san," Itachi membopong Kyuubi di punggungnya lalu keluar dari kamar Sakura.

.

.

Itachi merebahkan tubuh Kyuubi di tempat tidur. Pisau yang menancap tadi ia cabut dan letakkan di meja. Itachi masih belum meninggalkan tempat itu malah berdiri di samping Kyuubi yang tertidur.

"Seorang yang dekat denganmu sudah masuk dalam permainanku. Aku tidak akan berikan begitu saja objekku diambil, rubah kecil," Itachi mulai mengelus rambut Kyuubi.

"Kau sudah katakan akan membunuhku jika salah satu orang yang terdekat bagimu aku jadikan objek. Saat itu…"

**SET**

Itachi kembali meraih pisau itu dan mengarahkannya tepat di leher Kyuubi, sangat dekat.

"…kita lihat apa kau berhasil merebutnya dariku, rubah kecil," Itachi menjatuhkan pisau itu di lantai dan ia mulai pergi dari kamar Kyuubi. Menutup pintu perlahan dengan seringgai terpantri di wajahnya.

~Let's Play The Game~

"Sasori! Sasori!"

"Berisik!"

**JDUAK**

Sebuah panci sukses mendarat di kepala Sasori. Sasori meringgis kesakitan dan mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Ada apa sih?" kata Sasori sewot karena pagi-pagi Sakura sudah teriak-teriak.

"Kyuubi kemana? Di kamarnya tidak ada," kata Sakura.

"Di taman kali," kata Sasori asal.

"Haruno-san mencari Kyuubi?" kata Maid satu-satunya di mansion itu.

"Kau tahu?" kata Sakura.

"Pagi-pagi sekali dia sepertinya sudah pulang duluan," jawab Maid itu.

"Sudah pulang? Dia sudah sampai rumah belum ya? Sekarang hujan deras sekali," kata Sakura.

Sedangkan Itachi sedikit menolehkan kepalanya melihat jendela yang ada di belakangnya. Ia bisa melihat hujan begitu deras pagi ini.

"Dia pasti sudah sampai," kata Sasori santai.

'Benar-benar cuek sekali,' batin Sakura sweatdrop.

.

.

Kyuubi membuka tudung jaketnya, "Kuso…hujan lagi,"

Kyuubi sedang berteduh di salah satu halte bus. Di sana masih terbilang sepi karena masih pagi. Kyuubi memandang ke atas, melihat hujan yang menguyur jalanan di depannya. Kedua tangannya berada di saku jaketnya.

"Saat seperti ini pasti aku dan Naruto rebutan minuman coklat panas," gumam Kyuubi.

Kyuubi kembali memandang hujan, berharap hujan segera reda.

**CKIT**

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat di depan halte itu. Kaca jendela terbuka dan menampakkan sosok tak asing bagi Kyuubi.

'Kalau tidak salah dia kan…'

"Hajar anak itu!" kata pria itu lalu di susul beberapa orang langsung keluar dari mobil. Tentu saja Kyuubi terkejut. Sedangkan pria yang memberi perintah tadi hanya tersenyum licik. Pria itu, pria tempo hari yang menusuk Itachi saat insiden rencana penculikan Konohamaru.

Seorang dari orang-orang itu segera menyerang Kyuubi, tapi serangannya bisa dilawan dengan mudah. Lalu orang lainnya juga ikut menyerang. Pukulan dan tendangan bisa Kyuubi elak dan lawan kembali. Beberapa dari orang-orang itu bisa di kalahkan dan sekarang terkapar di tanah.

**DOR**

Tembakkan di lancarkan oleh pria itu mengenai bahu kanan Kyuubi. Kyuubi meringgis kesakitan sambil memegang bahu kanannya. Darah mulai mengalir dari bahu kanannya. Pria itu mulai keluar dari mobil masih di iringi 2 orang anak buahnya.

"Kukira kau ahli menghindari peluru juga eh bocah?" kata pria itu menyeringgai.

"Kau juga ternyata seorang pengecut rendah ya," kata Kyuubi balik menyeringgai.

Pria itu menjadi kesal dan menendang Kyuubi. Kyuubi terjatuh terduduk.

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya mau memukul Kyuubi tapi Kyuubi menapisnya dan melakukan gerakan melompat berputar sampai ia bisa menendang kepala pria itu.

"Tuan! anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya kedua anak buah pria itu pada bos mereka yang terjatuh akibat tendangan Kyuubi. Selagi ada kesempatan, Kyuubi segera meloloskan diri.

"Kejar anak itu!" perintah pria itu pada dua anak buahnya.

**DRAP DRAP DRAP**

Terjadi aksi kejar-kejaran antara Kyuubi dan kedua orang anak buah pria itu.

"Hey jangan lari kau!"

**DOR DOR DOR**

Kali ini dua orang itu menggunakan pistol mereka untuk menyerang Kyuubi.

"Memangnya aku orang bodoh, tidak berlari jika di tembaki," gumam Kyuubi masih berlari. Darahnya masih keluar, bahkan tetesan darahnya terjatuh ke tanah dan bercampur dengan air. Hujan deras sudah menguyur tubuh Kyuubi sepenuhnya. Kyuubi berlari menghindari dua orang yang terus menembakinya.

"Seperti sedang main film James Bond aja nih," gerutu Kyuubi yang sempat-sempatnya ngelantur. Kyuubi berbelok ke jalan kecil selagi kedua orang itu belum muncul. Kyuubi bersembunyi di jalan kecil yang hanya bisa di masuki satu orang itu.

"Sial! Sepertinya kita kehilangan jejaknya," kata salah satu orang yang mengejar Kyuubi berhenti di dekat dimana Kyuubi bersembunyi. Sedangkan Kyuubi sedikit mengintip kedua orang itu dari jalan kecil itu.

"Sudahlah kita cari dulu saja," kata yang seorang lagi. Dan kedua orang itu mulai berlari lagi mencari Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menghela nafas, merasa lega karena persembunyiannya berhasil. Lalu Kyuubi berbalik kebelakang.

**TREK**

Sebuah moncong pistol sudah berada tepat di kening Kyuubi. Yang mengacungkan pistol itu adalah pria yang menembaknya tadi.

"Kuberitahu, jangan bersembunyi di tempat yang memiliki dua jalan keluar. Itu sama saja bodoh," pria itu menyeringgai.

"Kau berpikir aku harus bersembunyi di tempat yang hanya memiliki satu jalan keluar? Dan yang lainnya buntu? Itu sangat idiot," Kyuubi lagi-lagi balas menyeringgai.

"Hahaha… aku suka orang sepertimu," pria itu tertawa.

"Tapi…" pria itu semakin mendekatkan pistolnya sampai menekan kening Kyuubi.  
"Kau mengagalkan keinginanku waktu itu. Aku tidak suka orang seperti itu,"

"…." Kyuubi hanya diam saja. Pergerakan dari dirinya sedikit saja orang itu tidak akan segan melubangi kepalanya. Jika berdiam juga Kyuubi akan tetap tertembak. Hanya menunggu keajaiban saja.

"Orang sepertimu sebenarnya _asset _yang bagus jika menjadi anak buahku. Tapi aku sudah kesal dengan bocah sepertimu, jadi mati saja." orang itu perlahan menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

'Aku bahkan belum memakan apel terakhirku di lemari es,' batin Kyuubi lagi-lagi ngaco.

"Hoooyyy… ada orang dibawah?"

Kyuubi dan pria itu otomatis mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

**SWIIINNGG DUAK BRAK**

Kyuubi sweatdrop melihat pria yang menodongkan pistol tadi sudah terkapar pingsan di tanah dengan sebuah karung bertenger di punggungnya.

**SYUU HUP**

Itachi turun dari atap salah satu rumah di jalan kecil itu dan mendarat di tanah dengan sukses. Ia berdiri di depan Kyuubi.

"Apa yang kau lempar padanya?" tanya Kyuubi berjongkok di depan pria yang pingsan di tanah.

"Hanya sekarung pasir dan beberapa batu kok. Itu tidak berat," kata Itachi tersenyum lebar.

'Itu sih bisa membunuh malahan,' batin Kyuubi sweatdrop. Lalu dia berdiri, tubuhnya sedikit oleng.

**GREB**

Itachi menopang tubuh Kyuubi. Kyuubi langsung menepisnya dan langsung berdiri sendiri.

"Jangan sok bersikap baik padaku," kata Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak bersikap sok baik kok," kata Itachi.

"Che, terserah," Kyuubi mulai berjalan.

**BRUK**

Akhirnya Kyuubi tetap terjatuh juga. Kali ini ia pingsan.

"Kyuu!" Itachi segera menghampiri Kyuubi. Ia mengecek bahu kanan Kyuubi.

"Terlalu banyak darah yang hilang," gumam Itachi lalu mengangkat Kyuubi dan mengendongnya di punggungnya.

~Let's Play The Game~

Kyuubi terbaring di sebuah ruangan putih. Perlahan matanya terbuka, ia bisa mengenali tempat itu pasti rumah sakit dengan cat serba putih dan bau khas rumah sakit. Kyuubi langsung sedikit bangun agar memposisikan diri untuk duduk.

"Hey, tidur dulu rubah kecil kau juga demam tuh," kata Itachi. Kyuubi hanya mendengus saja.

"Sakura sedang mengurus obat-obatmu di apotik jadi aku di sini. Sebentar lagi Sakura kembali jadi aku pulang ya," kata Itachi yang tidak di respon Kyuubi. Itachi sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Semoga cepat sembuh ya rubah kecil," Itachi tersenyum dan menutup pintu.

Kyuubi sebenarnya merasa tidak enak juga pada Itachi yang sudah menolongnya tapi ia bersikap acuh. Ia menepis pikiran itu, tapi masih merasa tidak enak.

"Che, baik-baik…aku akan berterima kasih padanya," Kyuubi menganti bajunya dengan cepat dan melompat ke bawah melalui jendela.

**SYUU HUP**

Seperti biasa, Kyuubi mendarat dengan mulus dan segera bergegas menyusul Itachi. Benar saja di kejauhan ia bisa melihat Itachi berjalan di trotoar yang sedikit terdapat genangan air bekas hujan pagi tadi. Sekarang sudah siang hari, mungkin cukup lama juga Kyuubi pingsan.

'Aku penasaran juga dengan rumahnya. Selama ini dia selalu memanipulasi semuanya,' batin Kyuubi masih mengikuti Itachi dari belakang dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

Itachi melewati trotoar jalan raya lalu berbelok ke kiri. Mulai memasuki perumahan sederhana dengan beberapa toko dan rumah-rumah sederhana lainnya. Itachi sepertinya tidak menyadari jika dirinya sedang di ikuti Kyuubi. Itachi berhenti di sebuah rumah dan mulai masuk ke sana.

'Jadi di sana rumahnya,' batin Kyuubi yang sudah bersembunyi sejak Itachi mulai berhenti di sebuah rumah. Sedikit mengintip dari balik tembok, Kyuubi melihat Itachi tersenyum entah pada siapa karena tertutup dinding rumah itu. Lalu Itachi masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Kyuubi mulai keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berjalan menuju rumah itu. Melihat sebentar rumah itu lalu mulai mengetuk pintunya.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Kyuubi menunggu seseorang membukanya.

**KRIEETT**

Pintu terbuka.

"Sedikit saja daun bawangnya Sasuke!" seru Itachi meneriaki adiknya yang ada di dapur.  
"Maaf menunggu lama, silahkan masuk…Kyuubi!" Itachi terkejut saat menolehkan kepalanya kedepan.

"Yo," sapa Kyuubi.

"Kau bagaimana bisa…" entah Itachi harus mengatakan apa. Ia benar-benar tidak mengira Kyuubi mengikutinya.

"Kakak siapa yang datang! Suruh masuk dong jangan biarkan tamu menunggu diluar!" teriak adiknya dari dapur.

Tubuh Kyuubi membeku dan terdiam.

"Suara itu…" kata Kyuubi.

Ya, dia tidak asing lagi dengan suara itu. Suara yang ia nantikan bertahun-tahun untuk kembali.

"Naruto…" kata Kyuubi.

**.**

**.**

_**Sang pemain menemukan kotak Pandora yang ternyata berada di tangan musuh yang menjadi rekannya.  
Pilihan menjadi jalan satu-satunya untuk memutuskan.  
Kedamaian atau pertarungan?**_

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

Hitomi: gomen readers-san… *sujud2* saya telat update. Sebelumnya saya mau kasih tau kemungkinan untuk chapter selanjutnya akan lama, paling lama 1 bulan. Karena saya benar-benar tidak ada waktu untuk meneruskan chapter selanjutnya untuk 1 bulan kedepan u.u  
Semoga sabar menantikan chapter selanjutnya selama 1 bulan ya…

Dan terima kasih sangat buat yang terus ngikutin cerita ini ^^

Lanjut balasan review, **seperti biasa yang login sudah saya balas lewat PM ya.  
**Oke ini buat yang tidak login, **CindyAra, **Sasuke? Nah disini Sasuke masih buram-buram gimana gitu ya? Ke ke ke ke… Mengenai Naruto itu sudah agak mulai terungkap di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Arigatou reviewnya ^^


	7. Akhir Permainan

**Let's Play The Game  
**Story by. Hitomi Shoyou

**Naruto  
**Masashi Kisimoto

Terinspirasi dari komik **Game Rush **karya **Mizuho Kusanagi**

**Warning : TYPO, OOC, & YAOI (sebenernya bingung juga saya ini udah masuk ke unsur YAOI apa belum. Menurut saya sih belum tapi yah buat aman aja saya cantumin peringatan YAOI)**

* * *

Kyuubi dan Itachi saling pandang. Berbeda dengan tatapan Kyuubi yang sudah penuh pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan.

"Bisa aku bertemu dengan adikmu?" kata Kyuubi dengan ekspresi datar.

"Aku tidak mengizinkannya. Aku sedang tidak ingin menerima tamu, jadi…" Itachi menutup pintu baru setengah lalu Kyuubi mendorong pintu itu.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tuntut Kyuubi semakin kuat mendorong pintu.

"Memangnya kau siapa aku harus menyembunyikan suatu hal padamu?" jawab Itachi.

**BRAK **

Kyuubi menendang pintu itu sekuat tenaga sampai Itachi yang berada di baliknya ikut terjungkal. Kyuubi segera berjongkok menyamakan posisinya dengan Itachi yang terbaring di lantai.

"Kurasa semuanya berhubungan? Permainan yang kau buat, aku sebagai objek, dan hal lainnya. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Kyuubi menarik kerah baju Itachi.

Bukannya menjawab Itachi malah menyeringgai.

"Rubah bodoh, aku sudah bilang mengetahuinya pun aku tidak akan semudah itu menyerahkannya," kata Itachi.

"Siapa yang kau mak-"

"Itachi-nii!" teriak seorang lagi di ruangan itu.

Kyuubi maupun Itachi menoleh ke sumber suara.

Kyuubi sangat terkejut terlihat dari matanya yang sempat melebar.

"Naruto/Sasuke," secara bersamaan Kyuubi dan Itachi menyebutkan nama anak itu.

Kyuubi menoleh kearah Itachi, "Apa maksudmu?! Dia Naruto! Adikku!" kata Kyuubi.

Itachi tersenyum seakan mengejek, "Adikmu? Sudah jelas dia adikku. Dia bahkan tidak mengenalimu,"

Si pirang sendiri yang sedari tadi melihat aura panas antara kakaknya dan tamu asing itu bingung sendiri. Kedua orang itu membahas dirinya.

**BUANG**

Kyuubi memukul pipi kanan Itachi.

"Hentikan!" si pirang berlari menghampiri ke dua orang itu dan menahan tangan kanan Kyuubi. Kyuubi menoleh ke atas, bertatapan langsung dengan mata biru sapphire si pirang.

"Naruto! Aku percaya kau masih hidup!" Kyuubi segera berdiri dan memeluk si pirang. Pirang sendiri hanya berekspresi bingung.

Itachi berdiri dan mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya, "Sejak kapan kau membiarkan orang asing memelukmu sembarangan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi yang sebenarnya ada maksud lain.

Si pirang mulai mendorong Kyuubi agar melepaskan pelukannya.

"Naruto ini aku! Kyuu-nii mu! Bagaimana kau bisa lupa?!" Kyuubi memegang bahu pirang dengan kuat. Mau tidak mau si pirang menatap langsung Kyuubi.

Kilasan-kilasan bayangan terlintas di otak si pirang, tak lama mengerang sakit sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Sasuke!" Itachi menghampiri si pirang.

**PLAK**

Kyuubi menampis tangan Itachi yang mau memeriksa keadaan si pirang.

"Jangan sentuh adikku," ucap Kyuubi penuh penekanan.

"Kau yang jangan mengganggu kakakku," kata si pirang.

Kyuubi kaget mendengar perkataan si pirang. Itachi menyeringgai lalu menuntun adiknya masuk ke dalam kamar. Kyuubi benar-benar tidak percaya jika akan seperti ini. Bertahun-tahun menunggu adiknya, dan pada akhirnya bertemu ia di hadapkan pada kenyataan pahit jika adiknya tidak ingat padanya.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar si pirang.

"Kakak, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa orang itu bilang aku adiknya?"

"Sudahlah kau tidak harus memikirkan kata-katanya. Kau percaya kan aku ini kakakmu?"

Si pirang saat akan mengangguk sedikit ada rasa lain jika ia mempercayai kakaknya, rasa yang tidak sepenuhnya ia yakin jika yang dihadapannya adalah kakaknya.

"Kakak, akan bereskan semuanya kau tetap disini. Mengerti?" lalu Itachi keluar dari kamar si pirang.

"Siapa… aku sebenarnya?" gumam si pirang kembali memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Mengingat wajah Kyuubi saat bertatapan langsung menimbulkan sekelebatan-sekelebatan bayangan dalam memori otaknya.

Diluar kamarnya Itachi menghampiri Kyuubi yang ternyata masih berada di sana.

"Apa yang kau tunggu lagi? Kau sudah lihat sendiri? Dia bahkan tahu kau bukan kakaknya, aku kakaknya," kata Itachi.

"Dia adikku!" teriak Kyuubi.  
"Aku sudah katakan akan mengambilnya kembali saat aku menemukannya," Kyuubi menyerang Itachi.

Itachi menghindari serangan Kyuubi. Itachi juga ikut menyerang dengan melakukan gerakan memutar sehingga sekarang berada di belakang Kyuubi dan langsung memukul bahu kanan Kyuubi. Kyuubi jatuh tersungkur. Tidak lama ia segera melakukan putaran dengan kakinya seperti gerakan break dance agar kakinya mengenai kaki Itachi, tapi gagal karena Itachi langsung melakukan lompatan salto kebelakang. Kyuubi sangat kesal. Itachi kali ini yang memulai menyerang kali ini ia mengeluarkan pisau belati.

"Kali ini aku tidak main-main rubah kecil. Menyerah dan kau aman," kata Itachi.

"Khe, bagaimana bisa kau berpikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja?" balas Kyuubi.

Itachi tersenyum licik, "Menarik," Itachi mulai berlari menerjang Kyuubi mengarahkan belatinya ke tubuh Kyuubi. Kyuubi dengan konsentrasi penuh menghindari setiap serangan Itachi.

**DOK DOK DOK**

Gedoran pintu membuat lengah Kyuubi yang terlambat menghindari serangan Itachi.

**SRAATTT**

Pisau belati itu mengores lengan kanannya, sudah dipastikan titik incaran Itachi sebelumnya adalah dada kanan Kyuubi, dan Kyuubi berhasil menghindar walaupun sedikit terlambat.

Ketegangan yang tercipta diluar sana membuat khawatir si pirang yang berada di dalam kamar. Si pirang terus mengedor pintu kamarnya yang ternyata terkunci dari luar. Sudah di pastikan Itachi mengunci kamar si pirang.

'Sial! Kenapa kakak mengunci pintunya! Aku harus hentikan mereka, tapi bagaimana?!' batin si pirang menjelajah setiap ruangan kamarnya sampai berhenti pada jendela kamarnya. Mungkin cara yang buruk jika ia melompat dari jendela karena letak kamarnya berada di lantai 2, tapi bukan cara itu yang ia pikirkan. Melalui pohon didekat jendela kamarnya. Si pirang segera bergegas mendekati jendela.

Kembali pada perkelahian Kyuubi dan Itachi. Kyuubi terlihat sudah kelelahan dan yang paling buruk selama pertarungan. Jelas terlihat perkelahian kali ini tidak seimbang karena Kyuubi baru saja tertembak dan kekurangan darah banyak karena insiden pagi tadi dan kali ini harus bertarung melawan Itachi yang memiliki kemampuan tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Hosh…Hosh…Hosh…" nafas Kyuubi tersengal-sengal.

**SYUU**

Itachi melayangkan tinjunya, Kyuubi segera membuat pertahanan. Lalu Itachi tersenyum dan segera memutar tubuhnya sehingga berada dibelakang Kyuubi dengan cepat menendang punggung Kyuubi hingga Kyuubi terpental beberapa meter.

**BRAK BRUAK**

Tubuh Kyuubi membentur rak buku sehingga rak itu goyang dan beberapa buku sempat jatuh mengenai tubuhnya.

Itachi sudah benar-benar tidak menunjukkan rasa kasihan. Ia menghampiri Kyuubi yang masih tersungkur. Ia masih menggenggam pisau belatinya.

"Hentikan!" teriak si pirang berada di ambang pintu masuk.

"Sasuke? Bagaimana bisa kau-"

"Itachi-nii," kata si pirang dan menjeda cukup lama.  
"Siapa…aku sebenarnya?"

Itachi hanya diam, Kyuubi menoleh kearah dengan sisa tenaganya.

"Kau-" (Itachi).

"Kau adikku Naruto! Percayalah padaku," potong Kyuubi.

Pirang melihat Kyuubi yang masih tersungkur di lantai dan sekelebatan memorinya kembali terlintas. Ada sosok mirip Kyuubi dan dirinya sedang tertawa dan moment-moment lainnya. Tubuh si pirang sedikit bergetar.

"Kyuu-nii…" gumam si pirang tanpa dia sadari sendiri.

Ekspresi Itachi datar tidak bisa ada yang menebaknya apa yang sedang ia pikirkan maupun rasakan. Sedangkan Kyuubi agak senang saat si pirang mengumamkan namanya.

Itachi perlahan mendekati si pirang.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan- Kuso!" Kyuubi mengumpat saat mencoba berdiri kepalanya masih agak sakit.

Itachi terus mendekat perlahan dan tepat berdiri di depan si pirang.

"Kau Naruto Uzumaki, penyebab matinya Sasuke. Kau ingat kejadian waktu itu?" kata Itachi pelan tapi seperti penuh penekanan.

Naruto, nama si pirang sebenarnya. Anak itu mengangkat sedikit wajahnya untuk menatap Itachi dan sekilas melihat sosok Sasuke.

"Kau pembunuh…" kata Itachi pelan.

Naruto tersentak dan bergetar, "Aku..Aku..bukan pembunuh.."

"Kau pembunuh…" kata Itachi lagi.

"Hentikan brengsek!" teriak Kyuubi di belakang mereka (Itachi dan Naruto).

Kata-kata Itachi terngiang di benak Naruto.

"Aku bukan pembunuh!" Naruto langsung berlari menjauh dari rumah itu menepis kata-kata Itachi bahwa ia seorang pembunuh.

"Naruto!" teriak Kyuubi segera berdiri dan mengejar adiknya walaupun keadaannya tidak memungkinkan.

Itachi sendiri hanya diam di tempat dengan keadaan yang sudah sunyi sekarang. Pisau belati yang dia genggam, terlepas dan jatuh.

.

.

.

Naruto terus berlari di bawah guyuran hujan. Ya, sore ini hujan datang lagi seperti pagi tadi. Menghiraukan amarah beberapa orang yang dia tabrak saat berlari. Dari kejauhan Kyuubi berusaha mengejar Naruto susah payah.

Kyuubi sudah benar-benar kelelahan bahkan tinggal mengejar Naruto yang sudah berada di sebrang jalan. Kyuubi terus melangkah tanpa menyadari dari jarak beberapa meter mobil berkecepatan tinggi melintas.

"Kyuu-nii!" teriak Naruto dari sebrang.

"Naruto akhirnya kau ingat padaku…" kata Kyuubi tanpa tahu maksud teriakan Naruto. Bahwa sebenarnya Naruto memperingatkan Kyuubi. Terlambat, mobil itu akan segera menabrak Kyuubi.

**SET BRUAK**

Mobil itu akhirnya menabrak Kyuubi dan…

"Kyuu-nii! Itachi-nii!" teriak Naruto yang samar-samar terdengar oleh Kyuubi. Pandangan matanya sedikit melemah tapi ia sempat melihat wajah Itachi berada diatasnya dan tersenyum lembut dengan darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Tak lama Kyuubi tidak melihat ataupun mendengarkan apapun.

~Let's Play The Game~

**1 bulan kemudian…**

Naruto sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang begitu juga Itachi. Mereka sedang berbicara dengan cukup serius.

"Maaf selama ini aku tidak memberi tahumu kebenarannya," kata Itachi.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, "Walaupun aku sudah ingat semuanya tapi Itachi-nii tetap adalah kakakku,"

Itachi melihat Naruto dengan seksama. Dalam benaknya, Naruto masih sama saat ingatannya kembali.

"Sasu- Maaf maksudku Naruto, aku tidak benar-benar bermaksud menyebutmu begitu waktu itu,"

"Tidak apa-apa aku tahu maksud Itachi-nii pasti baik," kata Naruto tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Dasar kumis rubah," Itachi tiba-tiba mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Kebiasaan! Rambutku jadi berantakan tau!" gerutu Naruto seperti biasa lalu tak lama dia juga nyengir.

'Mungkin aku akan merindukan saat-saat kebiasaan seperti ini,' batin Itachi.

"Ne, aku akan kembali lagi ke sini. Aku mau menjenguk Kyuu-nii juga," Naruto lalu keluar dari kamar pasien Itachi.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang asik ngobrol dengan Kyuubi. Maklum saja bertahun-tahun mereka tidak pernah berjumpa, terlalu banyak perubahan yang terjadi dan hal-hal yang mereka bagi berdua.

**BRAK**

Sasori membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"Yo! Adik-adikku," sapanya lalu sengaja merangkul Kyuubi padahal seluruh tubuh Kyuubi masih terlihat sakit.

"Sasori bodoh!" teriak Kyuubi yang dibalas cengiran dari Sasori.

"Benar-benar tidak berubah," kata Naruto sweatdrop.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" kata Sasori.

"Kakak, masih suka menyiksa Kyuu-nii," tunjuk Naruto ke Sasori dengan polosnya.

'Kau sendiri juga tidak berubah dengan wajah polos begitu, tidak sadar kata-katamu itu berbahaya,' batin Kyuubi.

"Ne, Naruto. Kita bertemu lagi," sapa Sakura tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Sakura neesan," kata Naruto ikut tersenyum.

Naruto dan Sakura sempat bertemu beberapa kali saat Naruto mulai berkunjung ke kantor NBG. Setelah ingatannya kembali, Minato dan Kushina langsung menyeret anak bungsunya ke rumah mereka. Bisa dimaklumi jika mereka yang lebih merindukan anak mereka yang hilang bertahun-tahun. Bahkan Minato dan Kyuubi sempat bertanding memperebutkan Naruto harus tinggal dimana, dan berkat acting mendramatisir yang Kushina lakukan membuat Kyuubi tidak tega dan membiarkan Naruto tinggal dengan Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Sasori-nii beruntung sekali akan memiliki istri secantik Sakura neesan," kata Naruto.

"Hahaha… tentu dong. Memangnya seperti kakakmu yang satu ini," tunjuk Sasori ke Kyuubi. Kyuubi hanya menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Pindah jalur menyukai sesama jenis," celetuk Sasori.

**CTAK CTAK CTAK**

Keduta-kedutan kecil mulai muncul di kening Kyuubi.

"Siapa yang kau maksud ha?!" kata Kyuubi.

"Hee? Siapa lagi, tuh si keriput," (Sasori).

"MATI KAU KE NERAKA!" Kyuubi melempar vas bunga kearah Sasori dan berhasil mengenai Sasori yang tadi tertawa.

"Sepertinya aku harus memesan satu kamar lagi di sini," gumam Sakura menyeret Sasori keluar dari kamar Kyuubi sebelum Kyuubi benar-benar membunuh Sasori.

"Tenang Kyuu-nii..tenang…" kata Naruto menenangkan kakaknya.  
'Kalau ngamuk bisa gawat, seisi kamar bisa hancur keluar biaya lain deh,' batin Naruto yang ternyata sifatnya sudah mirip dengan Kushina yang irit uang.

Kyuubi hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kyuu-nii, kita jenguk Itachi-nii sama-sama yuk?" ajak Naruto.

"Lihat kondisi sedikit dong. Aku sedang kesal karena ejekan Sasori tadi kau malah mengajakku menjenguk keriput jelek itu," sewot Kyuubi.

"Ayolah…Kumohon…" kata Naruto memohon.

Jika sudah seperti ini Kyuubi tidak bisa menolaknya. Soal memohon Naruto-lah ahlinya.

"Baik-baik! Bantu aku ke kursi roda itu," kata Kyuubi. Naruto segera membantu Kyuubi untuk duduk di kursi roda.

.

.

.

Kyuubi dan Naruto sampai di depan pintu kamar Itachi.

"Itachi-nii aku masuk ya," kata Naruto tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Saat membuka pintu Itachi tidak ada di sana dan jendela kamar terbuka dengan tirai melayang-layang karena terpaan angin.

"Kabur lagi rupanya," kata Kyuubi santai berbeda dengan Naruto yang panik mencari Itachi sampai ke bawah tempat tidur dan sofa.

**PIP PIP**

Handphone Kyuubi berbunyi menandakan ada email masuk.

_**From: Keriput jelek  
**_

_**Permainannya sangat menyenangkan. Sayang sekali harus cepat berakhir. Aku serahkan kotak pandoraku karena kau yang memiliki kuncinya, kau harus menjaganya. Jika kotak pandoraku rusak aku tidak segan untuk mengambilnya kembali. Sampai berjumpa di permainan lainnya rubah kecil.**_

_**Note: semoga kau tidak merindukanku rubah imutku~**_

Kyuubi langsung ingin muntah saat kalimat catatan dibaca.

"Siapa juga yang akan rindu padamu keriput jelek! Pergi jauh-jauh sana sampai neraka terdalam!" kata Kyuubi kesal sendiri. Menghiraukan Naruto yang masih pusing mencari Itachi sampai melihat dalam laci meja. Kyuubi mendekatkan dirinya pada jendela. Merasakan hembusan angin sambil melihat pemandangan sore hari dari jendela itu. Tanpa tahu kalau ternyata Itachi berada di atas jendela kamar pasiennya sendiri dari luar tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Kyuubi yang terlihat kesal barusan dan ikut memandang langit sore dari tempat ia bersembunyi sekarang. Terlihat dari kejauhan, Kyuubi yang berada di dalam kamar melihat langit melalui jendela dan Itachi berada di atas bingkai jendela dari luar juga melihat langit sore.

**The End.**

* * *

**Bonus chapter…**

~Let's Play The Game : Bonus Chapter~

Kyuubi sudah benar-benar kelelahan bahkan tinggal mengejar Naruto yang sudah berada di sebrang jalan. Kyuubi terus melangkah tanpa menyadari dari jarak beberapa meter mobil berkecepatan tinggi melintas.

"Kyuu-nii!" teriak Naruto dari sebrang.

"Naruto akhirnya kau ingat padaku…" kata Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak akan mungkin melupakanmu Kyuu-nii…" kata Naruto.

"Naruto…"

"Kyuu-nii…"

"Narutoo…" Kyuubi mulai berlari dengan gerakan slow motion begitu juga Naruto.

"Kyuu-nii…"

"CUT! CUT! CUT! CUUUTTT! Kenapa jadi drama India gini sih?!" teriak Itachi dari kejauhan.  
"Kalo kalian drama India gimana peranku nanti," protesnya. Kyuubi, Naruto, dan Author sweatdrop.

~Let's Play The Game : Bonus Chapter~

**BRAK**

Sasori membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"Yo! Adik-adikku," sapanya lalu sengaja merangkul Kyuubi padahal seluruh tubuh Kyuubi masih terlihat sakit.

Tak lama Sakura muncul, "Sasori…kau…"

Sepertinya Sakura salah paham atas sikap Sasori yang merangkul Kyuubi.

"Tunggu aku bisa jelaskan. Kami hanya kakak adik kok," kata Sasori baru kali ini merasa panik.

"Kau…Sasori! Aku senang sekali kalau kamu mungkin cocok dengan Kyuubi!" teriak Sakura girang malah jepret sana-sini mengambil gambar Sasori dan Kyuubi yang masih shock kalau ternyata Sakura seorang fujoshi tingkat akut. Naruto sendiri garuk-garuk tembok karena merasa dicuekin.

~Let's Play The Game : Bonus Chapter~

Kyuubi mendekatkan dirinya pada jendela. Merasakan hembusan angin sambil melihat pemandangan sore hari dari jendela itu. Tanpa tahu kalau ternyata Itachi berada di atas jendela kamar pasiennya sendiri dari luar tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Kyuubi yang terlihat kesal barusan dan ikut memandang langit sore dari tempat ia bersembunyi sekarang. Terlihat dari kejauhan, Kyuubi yang berada di dalam kamar melihat langit melalui jendela dan Itachi berada di atas bingkai jendela dari luar juga melihat langit sore.

"Heh, mau sampai kapan kamu nangkring di situ kaya ayam?" kata Kyuubi melihat ke atas.

"Sebenernya aku takut ketinggian tapi di ancam Author," kata Itachi gemetaran di atas bingkai jendela sambil komat-kamit baca doa semoga ga jatuh. Kyuubi sweatdrop sendiri.

Hitomi: Yo minna~ saya rindu dengan kalian dan juga para chara di fic ini. Apa kalian rindu pada saya?

Itachi+Kyuubi+Naruto+dkk: NOOOO! *sampai padat itu kata dan menghantam author sampai terpental ketembok*

Hitomi: Uh..kalian kejam sekali. Oke mungkin chapter ini pendek dan kurang dari segi touching, action, dan comedy, karena satu alasan…author buntu ide! *jedotin kepala ke meja*  
Oke, alasan saya sempat vacuum selama sebulan karena saya benar-benar tidak ada waktu. Karena waktu itu saya magang, sebenarnya iseng aja buat selama liburan ternyata oh ternyata ga ada waktu bahkan untuk mengetik fanfic. Jam 9 berangkat, jam 11 sampai rumah -.-a *curhat*  
Dan untuk bocoran fic selanjutnya tentang SasuNaru. Ada pertanyaan bagaimana hidupin Sasuke yang udah mati? Ke ke ke… sepertinya anda lupa jika ini dan imajinasi terliar saya akan mulai beraksi disana.

Yosh sedikit saya akan berikan bocoran ceritanya…  
cekidot!

* * *

"_**Siapa kau? Aku tidak mengenalmu," sosok itu pergi begitu saja.**_

…_**.**_

_**Itachi menyiapkan pistol, pisau, headset portable, dan hal lainnya, tak lupa tas ransel kecil di punggungnya. Dan mulai mengintai dari balik tembok.**_

…_**.**_

"_**Gawat Tuan, sistem sepertinya dirusak seseorang,"**_

"_**Biarkan dia lakukan sesukanya. Dia akan segera tahu salah besar masuk dalam permainan ini," sosok itu menyeringgai.**_

…_**.**_

"_**Ingat, aku yang menopangmu dan kau hanya alat pembunuhku. Kau mengerti?"**_

"_**Always understand Sir,"**_

"_**HAHAHAHA!"**_

…_**.**_

"_**Sadarlah! Ini aku! Apa kau sudah lupa?! Teme!"**_

…_**.**_

"_**Dobe…aku kembali…"**_

"_**Selamat datang…Teme…"**_

* * *

Hitomi: yosh! Itu tadi beberapa dialog dalam beberapa scent kejadian-kejadian dalam chapter fic mendatang. Saya sudah berjanji akan membuat fic pair SasuNaru kan? Itu artinya saya harus tepati tapi ga janji kapan ya. Mungkin akan sedikit lama.  
Oke, saya akan mulai balas review bagi yang ga login. Buat yg login seperti biasa dib alas lewat PM ya…

Untuk **CindyAra, **maaf ya telat update u.u


End file.
